Você nao pode ir
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: - Hidan. Você viu o Deidara? ; Deidara desapareceu, teria ele fugido da Akatsuki? Sasori que encontra-lo mas nao ira ser fácil... Deisaso; Presente para reneev
1. Chapter 1

U/C:Yoooooooooooooo to de vooooooltaaa X3

U/C:Yoooooooooooooo to de vooooooltaaa X3

Zabuza: ninguém sentiu sua falta ¬¬

U/C: Perguntei u3ú?

Zabuza: --'

U/C: ta triste por que ainda não terminei sua fic com o Haku XD

Zabuza: Calada ¬¬'

U/C: Bem essa fic é para a reneev, uma fic de presente pra ela, espero que goste de todos os caps XD

Hoje estarei postando o um e o dois já que eles são pequenos XD

Bem ai vai...

XxXx

Você não pode ir...

Cap. 1 – Onde esta?

Acordou se espreguiçou e sentou na cama, não queria levantar, não era por preguiça, mas por puro desgosto. Ia a uma missão com Deidara... Começava a pensar que Orochimaru era mais suportável que o loiro.

Levantou-se, arrumou os cabelos ruivos e saiu.

Silencio... Estranhou, geralmente ouviria um grito como: "Bom dia Sasori no danna!" ou sentiria os braços de seu parceiro o envolvendo. Muito estranho.

Dirigiu-se a cozinha esperando ser recebido com um "bom dia" do loiro. Nada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Hidan. Você viu o Deidara?

- A loira? Não. Por quê? Sente falta de seus toques? - Perguntou em tom de piada.

- Morra Hidan. - Disse seco, e saiu.

Foi ao quarto do loiro. Bateu na porta, nada. Esperou. Estava demorando, como odiava ter que esperar abriu a porta. O quarto estava vazio. "Estranho... Muito Estranho".

Procurou-o e todo o lugar e nada.

- Por que ainda não foi? – Perguntou Pain, quando notou que Sasori permanecia na sala.

- A missão e do Deidara. E ele sumiu. – Rosnou o ruivo

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Ta tão preocupado é? Então por que voe não vai procurar o seu amoooor! – Zombou Hidan.

- Hidan... Fique quieto! – Ordenou Pain. – Aonde ele esta? Ele fugiu?

- Não, ele não fugiu.

- Então aonde ele esta?

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu de àbeça baixa e com uma voz mal humorada.

- Ele levou o anel consigo? – Perguntou Pain rangendo os dentes. Como resposta recebeu um aceno de cabeça.

- Atrás dele. – Mandou. Sua voz tinha um tom de ameaça. Olhava para os outros Akatsukis. – Eu quero aquele anel. – Sussurrou pousadamente – Atrás dele... AGORA.

Numa nuvem de fumaça todos os Akatsukis desapareceram, bem... Todos menos um ruivo que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, se roendo por dentro.

"Eles só se preocupam com esse anel! Deidara... Dês de quando eu me preocupo?! Ah! Deidaraaaa! Cadê você?" Sua mente estava em conflito, começou a sentir-se fraco e inútil, mas atribuiu isso ao fato de estar sem parceiro.

Sentiu o olhar de Pain sobre si. Levantou-se devagar e também sumiu. Não, não tinha ido procurar Deidara, apenas queria botar os pensamentos em ordem, porém ao invés disso sumiu.

- Danna... Danna... Acoooorda. – Sentiu uma mão macia em seu cabelo enquanto a voz suave de Deidara lhe acordava. – Como vai Sasori no danna? Como o meu Sasori está? – Perguntou com uma voz sedutora e um meio sorriso.

"SEU Sasori?" Pensava o ruivo.

Mas antes que dissesse algo, seus lábios foram selados pelo do loiro, queria empurrá-lo, mas logo se acostumou. Estava gostando. Pararam o beijo e Sasori se levantou.

"O que está havendo comigo?" Perguntava-se enquanto se perdia nos olhos azuis do loiro.

- Danna... – Deidara sorria, Sasori sentiu seu rosto ferver, estava corando.

- Si-sim? – Perguntou, desviando o olhar.

- Hora do casamento. – Disse-lhe Deidara, ao ouvido, o que o fez se arrepiar.

Sasori se surpreendeu ao perceber que estavam em um casamento.

- Pode beijar o noivo.

Deidara chegava mais perto, e mais perto. Sasori desejou ter logo os lábios do loiro para si. Mais perto... Seus lábios se roçavam, o chão abre e Sasori cai dentro do chão enquanto Deidara o olhava assustado.

Abiu os olhos. Se seu corpo não fosse de madeira estaria suado. Estava fora do esconderijo da Akatsuki, havia armado acampamento na floresta. Raiva. Socou o chão. "Maldição!" Levantou-se.

Não podia perdê-lo.

XxXx

U/C: Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa corrigi uns erros aqui que eu vi, se tive algum outro avisem, por favor. Não sei quando postarei outro cap. Mas tentarei fazer com que seja rápido. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap

Cap. 2

Já amanhecera e ele não descansara nada. Afinal... ONDE RAIOS ESTAVA DEIDARA? Continuou andando, ainda bem que era uma marionete se não morreria de fome. De repente parou. Para aonde estava indo? Estava preocupado o bastante para nem se preocupar aonde ia, ou o que fazia? Afinal, onde estava o seu lado calculista? Bem, já havia andado até ali por que não continuar? Afinal, não sabia mesmo aonde ele ia. Sabia que queria achá-lo, apenas isso. Levantou-se novamente, seguiria seu instinto, seu... Coração? "É... Isso." Entrou em Hiruko e seguiu seu caminho. Andou algum tempo até que...

- Deidara?! – O loiro estava em sua frente. – A onde você estava?

- Danna estava à minha espera? – Deu um sorriso malicioso.

Se pudesse corar, Sasori estaria mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

- Deidara pare de besteira! - Resmungou

- Então... Você... Você não gosta mais de mim? – Perguntou, seu sorriso sumindo completamente.

- Eu não disse isso! – Sua voz estava um tanto quanto desesperada. Saiu novamente de Hiruko e correu em direção à Deidara que já ia embora ainda ofendido. – DEIDARA! – Gritou e pulou para alcançá-lo. Terra. Era só uma... "Ilusão?"

Estava pasmo.

"O que aconteceu comigo?" Deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a grama. "Estou tendo ilusões do Deidara..." Lamentou-se.

- Por quê? POR QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU, DROGA! – Deu um soco no chão. Estava tão transtornado que nem, percebera o que dissera. Mas de qualquer jeito, ele havia dito, não é?

Passados alguns minutos voltou à sua busca. Chegou a um vilarejo e perguntou sobre "um loiro de olhos azuis, cabelo grande com um penteado peculiar". Como ele mesmo o descrevia. Porém, ninguém o havia visto. Começou a perder as esperanças até que em uma das últimas casas do vilarejo, um homem disse que o havia visto, no inicio o confundira com uma mulher e até "a" convidara para dormir em sua casa. Sasori perguntou onde havia ido e o homem apontou uma direção.

Sasori rapidamente seguiu por ali, se um dos outros o achasse antes... Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria com seu loiro. Acabou por se perguntar: Era seu loiro, ou Sasori que pertencia a ele?

Deixou para lá, perguntava-se por que Deidara o havia deixado.

Continuou andando e não via nada alem de mato, agradecia a sua memória por tê-lo feito lembrar de deixar uma mensagem para os Akatsukis.

_Estou indo atrás de Deidara, não, eu não deixei a Akatsuki, mas só volto com aquele loiro._

Perguntava-se o porquê da Akatsuki parecer tão vazia sem ele. Sentou-se, não queria viajar a noite.

Esperou amanhecer e saiu, achou algumas pegadas, seguiu-as.

Uma casa velha e abandonada.

"Deidara... Espero que não esteja em perigo".

Estava preocupado e não sabia por quê. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual o procurava.

Entrou na cabana. Começou a ter um outro medo.

Procurou por ele e nada. Estava prestes a desistir quando pisou em algo.

"A bandana dele!" Achou estranho, afinal ele não esqueceria a bandana. Será que ele estava mesmo fugindo da Akatsuki? Raiva. Ele estava com raiva, mas também não sabia por que.

Saiu da cabana com o hitaiate de Deidara em suas mãos...


	3. Chapter 3

U/C: Yoooo

U/C: Yoooo! Venho trazer logo o terceiro cap já que só to podendo entrar em final de semana e feriado. Espero que estejam gostando ok? n.n

Zabuza: Pelo menos uma vez você não esta fazendo tudo de improviso n.n

U/C: Eu não faço nada de improviso! (Bate em Zabuza) Eu faço com inspiração! Duas coisas completamente diferentes u.ú

Zabuza: Coloca logo a história ¬¬

U/C: Ok, chato ¬¬

Só lembrando (o que esqueci de fazer nos últimos dois caps -.-') : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tio Kishimoto que é egoísta de mais pra me dar o Orochimaru u.u

XxX

Cap 3

- Eu te odeio Sasori! Eu te odeio!

- Deidara?! O... O que eu te fiz? – Olhava-o surpreso. Seus olhos ficaram fora de foco com as palavras de Deidara. Tinha medo, sentia alguma coisa, algo que não havia sentido dês de que havia se transformado em uma marionete.

Recusava-se a acreditar. Não poderia ser amor. Mas agora, o que sentia era rejeição. Sentia-se rejeitado por Deidara.

- Te odeio. Vá embora; - Suas palavras eram frias e cheias de ódio.

- Para... – Pediu. – Para... PARA COM ISSO! Foi você... FOI VOCÊ QUE ME ABANDONOU! **PARA!** EU NÃO AGUENTO MAAAAIS!

- Para! Para! – Acordou gritando. Começava a cogitar a idéia de parar com esses "sonos falsos". Afinal, dês de quando sonhava desse jeito? Talvez fosse mais humano do que pensava...

Continuava ouvindo-o. A voz de Deidara ecoava em sua cabeça. "Vá embora!" Ele dizia. Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava longe do loiro. Será que havia se tornado dependente de Deidara? Não! Não podia ser. Chiyo dizia que era errado.

"Aquela velha era louca."

Estava de manhã. Resolveu continua sua busca. Nenhum sinal de chakra. Estava sozinho. Começou a andar. Pensava no que os outros Akatsukis estariam fazendo. Provavelmente procurando o anel de Deidara.

Seus passos ecoavam na floresta, o que só o fazia lembrar-se de que estava sozinho, geralmente não se importaria, mas agora, sentia-se realmente solitário, não que ele demonstrasse.

Estava tudo completamente deserto, exceto por ele. Ou... Talvez, não.

Um vulto passou correndo pelas árvores.

Olhou para o lado. Só via um vulto entre as árvores e esse vulto possuía chakra. O vulto deu um pulo e o atacou, ele desviou. Atacou com suas agulhas envenenadas. O vulto paralisou

Aproximou-se. Ia dar o golpe final. Cabelo loiro. Olhou de novo. Da boca de seu adversário veio apenas uma palavra.

- Danna...

Foi sua vez de paralisar.

"Mas o que?"

O atacante se perguntou o porquê dele ter parado, deixou isso de lado e atacou-o, o efeito do veneno era curto.

A kunai arranhou sua marionete e ele despertou de seu transe. Não via mais Deidara, apenas um ninja da chuva. Raiva de novo. Atacou-o. Perfurou seu coração e o ninja caiu no chão, morto. Novamente a imagem de Deidara.

- Não. Não. – Repetia. – Pára! Não! Pára! Deidara! Deidaraaa! Deixe-o em paz! – Gritava para a floresta vazia. "Não... Só pode se um genjutsu!" – KAI!

"O que?!"

Não era um genjutsu e ele logo percebeu. As imagens pararam e ele caiu ajoelhado no chão.

- Deidara... Volta... – Sussurrou.

Sentia-se abandonado.

Três dias de viagem e as imagens ainda voltavam de vez em quando. Pensou que poderia ser devido à preocupação e talvez estivesse certo.

Mais um vilarejo, estava de noite e foi à procura de um quarto para descansa. Entrou na pousada e enquanto esperava a chave do quarto ouviu a conversa de alguns homens.

- Tudo explodiu. A casa... Tudo! Não sobrou nada. E foi apenas depois do pombinho entrar.

- Morreu alguém?

- Não sei, não vi.

- Com licença. – Chamou Sasori recebendo a atenção dos homens. – Você falou de uma explosão com um pombo?

- De certo modo sim, por quê?

- Tinha algum loiro, de olhos azuis e uma franja cobrindo parte do rosto por lá?

- Um... É acho que eu vi alguém assim...

- Viu? Pra onde ele foi?

- Um... Talvez eu saiba, mas acho que vou precisar de um incentivo para lembrar.

Sasori estreitou os olhos. "Incentivo é? Ok" Jogou o homem contra a parede e quando outro tentou ajudá-lo, derrubou-o.

- Sua vida já é um incentivo o suficiente? – Um tom ameaçador tomou conta de sua voz.

O homem engoliu em seco.

- He-Hey . Calma cara. Um loiro né? Franja grande... É, é. Eu vi, ele parecia uma mulher. Depois da explosão eu o vi indo para a saída do vilarejo.- Sasori afastou-se do homem. Seus olhos escarlates ganharam um novo brilho, mas ninguém conseguira ver.

- Aqui a chave senhor. Chamou a recepcionista.

- Iie. Esqueça. – Mandou e saiu do estabelecimento.

Foi em direção a saída do vilarejo.

- Chega! – Falou, depois de horas procurando pelo loiro. Não ia espera que ele voltasse, mas também não ia mais procurá-lo.

"Chega! Estou cansado!"

Sentou-se e pouco depois embarcou novamente em um sono falso.


	4. Chapter 4

U/C: Putz eu sou lerda pra escrever

U/C: Putz eu sou lerda pra escrever .

Zabuza: Bem desculpem a sumida aqui, ela só pode entrar final de semana, feriado e véspera, e ainda se ESQUECE de se desculpa ¬¬

UC: Zabuza mal num grita! Desculpem i.i Olha gente, eu vou posta o cap 4 hoje e se der tempo...

Zabuza: Ou seja, se ela tiver paciência ¬¬

U/C: ¬¬ Posto o 5 amanha ou no sábado por que na sexta eu não vou ta aqui já que eu vou pro Kodama... Tem outra pessoa aqui que vai pro Kodama? Tem pouca gente que eu conheço la i.i

Zabuza pigarro - Capitulo ¬¬

U/C: Ah tah. Capitulo! o.o

Lembrando: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente i.i

XxXx

Cap 4

- Deidara. – Sussurrou enquanto dormia

- _Hihihi. Tão lindo dormindo..._

"Deidara? Mas... A voz dele não é assim..."

Abriu os olhos e encarou dois orbes de cor verde.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou inexpressivo, enquanto reparava na garota. Ela tinha curtos cabelos negros, pele branca. Era um pouco menor que ele, talvez tivesse uns... 16 anos, seu busto era normal pra uma menina na idade dela e seu rosto irradiava inocência.

- Prazer... Meu... Meu nome é Yue! Você está bem? Não está com frio?

- Não, estou bem...

- Oh... Ainda bem. - Falou dando-lhe um sorriso doce, mas um pouco corada.

- O que você... Por que você...

- Oh! Eu te encontrei aqui e fiz uma fogueira, tinha medo que tivesse frio. – Falou rapidamente, corada, e depois se virou em direção à fogueira.

- Não sinto frio... - Murmurou consigo mesmo.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou voltando-se para Sasori com um peixe assado. – Quer?

- Não, não tenho fome.

Sentou-se

- Então... Am... O que faz aqui sozinho? - Sentou-se e tentou puxar assunto.

- Eu procuro uma pessoa.

- Oh, sim... Hum... Você... Gostaria de vir comigo? Digo... Aqui está frio e tem uma cabana de madeira aqui perto...

- Seria ótimo. - Respondeu com a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Por aqui. – Falou, guiando-o pelo caminho. – Por... Por que você usa isso? – Perguntou olhando para Sasori que estava dentro de Hiruko.

- Gosto de marionetes. – Respondeu seco.

- Afinal, quem você esta procurando?

- Um amigo. – Falou. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia bem-vindo perto dela.

- Um... Entendo... Ele... Se perdeu?

- Não sei. Apenas foi embora...

- Que pena... - Abaixou a cabeça, triste por pensar em como Sasori estaria se sentindo.

Ficaram em silencio, Sasori apenas a seguia, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar.

- Chegamos. – Falou Yue.

Sasori despertou de seus pensamentos e viu a cabana.

Entraram. Ela era bem arrumadinha, as paredes de madeira eram bem tratadas e tudo tinha um toque feminino.

- Você deve estar cansado... Venha comigo. – Pediu, sorrindo docemente.

Sasori pensou em como ela parecia frágil. Pareia ser o contrario de Deidara. Em vez de barulhenta era calada, e, ao contrário do loiro, era tímida.

Entraram em um quarto, este não era feminino como o resto da casa, mas mesmo assim estava arrumado.

- Tenha uma boa noite. Se precisar de algo me chame, estou no quarto ao lado. – Disse com sua suave e doce voz, e ficando um pouco vermelha.

Sasori assentiu e sentou na cama depois de ver a porta se fechando.

Não conseguiu dormir. Passou a observar as estrelas, tinha muita coisa em que pensar, mas só um nome vinha em sua mente.

"Deidara..."

Desejava que ele estivesse bem, e ansiava por encontrá-lo. De repente ficou com medo. E se não quisesse ser encontrado? E se ele estava se relacionando com alguém?! Pára. Dês de quando se preocupava com os relacionamentos de Deidara? Só podia estar louco. Deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, porém sentiu alguém o abraçando. Abriu os olhos. Nada. "É! Enlouqueci de vez.". Fechou os olhos novamente, caindo, finalmente, em seu falso sono.

Mexeu-se. Quem estava ali? Quem acariciava seu cabelo? Respiração. Tinha alguém perto dele. Sentia sua respiração em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos. Yue. Mal teve tempo de vê-la e ela colou seus lábios. Empurrou-a.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?! – Perguntou depois de separar-se dela.

- De... Desculpe, eu... Eu... Dês... Desculpe-me. – Via-se que ela estava arrependida, seus olhos agora estavam tristes.

Suspirou...

- ... Por que fez isso? – Perguntou já mais calmo.

- Por que... Sasori-san, sei que não nos conhecemos direito, mas... É que... Eu... Eu... EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! – Falou como se aquilo estivesse preso em sua garanta todo o tempo. Estava corada. Muito corada.

- VOCÊ O QUE?!

- Sei que não faz sentido, mas é essa a verdade... – Abaixou a cabeça.

Sasori continuou a encará-la.

"Então ela gosta de mim..."

Bem pelo menos agora tudo fazia sentido. Por que alguém convidaria um desconhecido para dentro de casa se não houvesse motivos? "Tão lindo dormindo...". Lembrou-se do que ela disse quando pensou que ele estava dormindo.

É... Agora tudo faz mesmo sentido.

- Yue... – Falou lentamente.

- Si-Sim? – Levantou a cabeça encontrando o olhar de Sasori.

- Eu não gosto... – Não terminou. Geralmente terminaria a frase sem piedade e rispidamente. Sem se importar com os sentimentos dela, mas ela o ajudou, e bem... Era educado o bastante para não acabar com seus sonhos depois do que ela fez por ele, além disso, sentia-se bem perto dela. - Eu não gosto de te ver triste. – Respondeu. Ela o olhou com esperanças. – Gostaria de dizer que gosto de você... – Ela sorriu. – Mas... – O sorriso se dissipou. – Olhe. Gosto de você como amiga, gostaria de correspondê-la, mas... Eu não quero mentir pra você...

- Por favor, não me enrole. – Pediu. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Não chore. – Pediu, secando suas lágrimas. – Yue... É que... Eu... Eu já gosto de outra pessoa. – Disse... Finalmente.

- De seu amigo? – Perguntou. Ele a olhou surpreso. - É? – Repetiu. Um sorriso triste pairava em seus lábios.

- É. – Respondeu. – Eu...

- Não se desculpe... Espero que consiga achá-o. – Falou voltando ao tom alegre.

- Obrigado. Eu acho que tenho que ir... – Disse, vendo que o sol já nascia.

- Tem fome? – Perguntou, ele balançou negativamente a àbeça. – Oh, então tah.

- BOA SORTE EM SUA VIAGEM! – Gritava enquanto o via indo embora.

- CLARO! OBRIGADO! – Agradeceu, já longe, ainda não acreditava que gostava de Deidara. Mas não podia menti para si mesmo.

XxXx

Bem ta ai XD

reneev espero que tenha gostado XD

e vocês também gente, não se esqueçam, mandem reviews e me façam feliz XD


	5. Chapter 5

U/C: Aqui esta mais um cap, prometi postar hoje e diitei agorinha, ou seja ele saiu do forno XD

Zab: Chega ¬¬

U/C: Você nao tem senso de humor i.i

Zab: Grande coisa --'

U/C: XP Bobo!(Faz birrinha)

Zab: Ja que ela que dar uma de bebe ai vai o Cap. 5 e... U/C para de birra e larga meu cabelo! òó

XxXxXx

Cap. 5

O lago corria, engaçado, ia em direção da Akatsuki. Engraçado e irônico. Se pudesse ser como o lago e voltar rápido desse jeito. Não que não pudesse claro, ele podia. Mas não ainda. Ele queria voltar, mas não podia deixar seu objetivo pra trás. Queria ficar mais forte e não voltaria até lá.

Perguntava-se se era possível ter abstinência¹ por esta longe de uma pessoa. Parecia que sim, pois quando fiava sem ele, sem tocá-lo, sem ouvir sua voz, praticamente passava mal, sempre sonhava com ele, além das ilusões que tinha de vez em quando. "Danna... Espere-me Sasori no danna, já, já o terei novamente para mim." Pensava em quanto caminhava.

Um pombo pousou em sua frente, possuía uma carta dobada e amarrada com uma fitinha na perna. "Um... Interessante."

XxXx

Havia algum tempo que se sentia melancólico quando pensava no loiro, há alguns dias havia conhecido Yue, e graças a ela admitiu que gostava do loiro, porém algum tempo depois, lembrou-se de como era cruel com ele, principalmente quando o loiro só queria conversar. "Foi por isso que você foi embora?". Perguntava-se. Olhava para o céu, ainda era dia, pensava que este mesmo céu estava acima da cabeça do loiro, apesar de estarem tão longe um do outro. Como ele sabia que estavam longe? Sua intuição lhe dizia isso, além da ausência de chakra nas redondezas.

- Ainda não o acharam? – Perguntou uma voz ríspida.

- Heh. Esse imbecil quando quer sumir, some mesmo. Espero que tenha se explodido. – Disse um homem de cabelos platinados.

- E quanto ao Sasori? – Perguntou um de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Deixe-o, ele sabe quais as ordens se Deidara se recusar a voltar e se ele nos trair, então os dois morrerão. – Respondeu e os outros assentiram com a cabeça.

- Como eu sinto sua falta... Nunca pensei que diria isso... Pena que não esta aqui pra ouvir. – Sussurrou de repente se sentia culpado por nunca ter falado o que queria.

Continuou andando. Um pássaro de argila. Riu... Estava se acostumando a ter ilusões como essa. "Olhe... Ele explodiu. Mais um... Já explodiram tantos nessas ilusões."

Indo... Simplesmente lindo. Omo ele. A explosão, a única arte existente. Era isso que achava. Apesar de respeita-o como artista, ele não acreditava que a ate era para sempre, algum dia as pessoas enjoariam, não é? Bem, apenas seu Sasori era pra sempre, e ele e sua arte eram as únicas coisas das quais não enjoaria. "Hum, Sasori no danna. Aonde estará" Perguntava-se enquanto assistia seu pássaro de argila explodir.

Mais um vilarejo. "Que saco!". Aonde o loiro teria se metido? Sabe, essas coisas estavam começando a fiar repetitivas. Parou. O que era aquilo? Outro ninja da chuva? Perguntou-se quando percebeu que estava sendo espionado. O que será que ele queria? Lembrou-se então, que um ninja da chuva também o atacara na floresta.

- Um... Quantos serão? – Perguntou-se

O ninja da chuva deu mais uma olhada, mas... Aonde havia ido parar seu alvo

- Quer a recompensa por minha cabeça? – Perguntou Sasori. Ele estava fora da marionete e estava com um sobretudo normal, já que estava em publico e era muito procurado.

O ninja da chuva sobressaltou-se e começava a fazer o jutsu quando Sasori o imobilizou.

- Escutem aqui, TODOS vocês. – Falou para os ninjas que estavam escondidos. – Eu nunca mais quero ver um de vocês me seguindo. Entenderam?

Silêncio; Aceitou isso como um "sim".

- Ótimo e só para não se esquecerem... – Enfiou uma kunai no coração do ninja que estava segurando. Pressionou a kunai. O ninja agonizou antes de se largado no chão. – Pronto. – Sussurrou. Virou-se e foi embora.

XxXxXx

Estava deitado novamente em uma cama de pousada. É som certeza isso havia se tornado repetitivo. Parou. Ouviu o Barulho de algo caindo. Levantou. Estava ponto para atacar qualquer invasor. Talvez fosse outro ninja da chuva que não entendeu o recado. Viu uma sombra, preparou o jutsu, mas antes de usá-lo ouviu uma voz bem conhecida.

- Heh! É assim que me agradece seu maldito?!

- Hidan?

- Eu! – Falou o de cabelos platinados saindo da sombra – Venho aqui te avisar uma coisa e você me ameaça!

- Avisar? Avisar sobre o que?

- Boa noite pra você também.

- Vá direto ao assunto.

- A_pressado_ – Sussurrou recebendo um olhar carrancudo. – Bem... O líder esta perdendo a paciência e o Itachi está cada vez mais enjoado com isso.

- Um... E... Pó que veio me avisar? Pensei que não se importasse;

- Não me importo, mas sem o Deidara o Itachi não tem ninguém pra encher saco, o que o faz ficar ainda mais chato, se o Deidara e você voltarem, ele larga do meu pé. Então, por Jashin-sama, ache logo esse cara. _Parece até que o Itachi está apaixonado._ – Falou, sussurrando a ultima patê, porem, Sasori ainda pôde ouvi-lo.

- O que disse?

- Um... Oh nada... É que o Itachi implica tanto com o Deidara que agora parece que esta sentindo falta dele. – Falou e deu as costas à Sasori. – Ache-o de uma vez! – Foi embora.

Não acreditava. Itachi? P Itachi gostando do Deidara? Isso era impossível. "Ou, talvez não?" Não. Ele não deixaria. Itachi nunca encostaria em Deidara, pois Deidara era dele. Aquela pergunta de novo... Deidara era dele? Ou Sasori que pertencia à Deidara? Esqueceu da pergunta e foi se deitar novamente. Amanha bem cedo voltaria à procura do companheiro


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

U/C: Um... (Desvia de pedra) Gomen pela demora . Muita coisa pra fazer e pouco tempo pra ser feito T.T

Zabuza: Está demorando ainda mais pra fazer o Capitulo.

U/C: Aaaaaaaaaaaah - Descuuuuulpaaa! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! .

U/C: Talvez o próximo capitulo também demore pra sair pois fiz apenas ate o oito pó enquanto. MALDITAS PROVAS! Eles usam bombas pra explodirem países, mas ninguém explode prova T.T

Zabuza: Não liguem pra ela, esta apenas triste devido a historia do clã Uchiha e da morte de um dos personagens de Naruto o qual não vou falar pois seria spoiler u.u

U/C: Bem, ao cap. T.T

Cap 6

"Danna... Eu ... Vou... Voltar... Espere-me. " Pensava enquanto treinava sua resistência física. Estava sem chakra. Treinava dês da noite passada e nem aproveitou a pousada. Daqui a pouco iria parar de treinar para comer alguma coisa, então iria refazer seu henge e voltar para pousada pegar suas roupas e voltar a viajar. Teria de continuar viajando até poder voltar, se fosse encontrado antes morreria ou teria de voltar antes de atingir seu objetivo. Qual era ele? Ficar mais forte para poder proteger seu Sasori. Apenas isso. Bom tinha que ir, precisava comer e ir embora.

XxXx

" O chefe esta impaciente e o Itachi quer o Deidara. Não! Sou o único que pode ser dele... mas... o que? O que estou pensando?!" Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

"Um... O que?!" Um vulto passou correndo por ele. "Dei?" Correu. Será que era Deidara?

- DEIDARA! – O vulto pegou mais velocidade e ele o imitou.

XxXx

"Que estranho, jurei que ouvi alguém me chamando..." Pensou Deidara.

Continuou correndo. Tinha que ir, não podia ficar muito tempo em um mesmo lugar. Estanho. Pensou ter ouvido a voz de Sasori.

XxXxXx

- DEIDARAA! – Gritou mais uma vez a marionete. Nada. Talvez fosse só mais uma ilusão. "Um... Cabelo preto?" Não era Deidara, a menos que estivesse... – Um henge? – Sussurrou. Começou a correr mais rápido. Pouco a pouco foi diminuindo a distância.

Usou suas linhas de chakra para puxá-lo.

XxXxXxXx

Sentiu-se sendo puxado. Olhou para trás. "Sasori no danna!" Tentou se livrar das cordas, mas não conseguiu. A distancia diminuiu ainda mais. Não queria voltar agora. E se Sasori não o levasse seria considerado um traidor da Akatsuki. Não isso, não! Iria protegê-lo, afinal, era SEU Sasori.

XxXxXx

Conseguiu. O corpo do homem estava se aproximando. Mas antes que pudesse ver seu rosto... Fumaça. Um jutsu de substituição. (U/C: gomen não sei o nome em japonês )

Deidara não queria mesmo ser encontrado... Estava frustrado. Com o rabo de Hiruko perfurou o toco de arvore com fúria, fazendo com que se quebrasse. "Por que esta fugindo de mim?" Perguntou-se. Este cogitou a possibilidade de não ser Deidara, não era possível, o chakra era idêntico... Era coincidência de mais.

Lágrimas, ele estava... Chorando? "Mas... o que?" Não podia acontecer, seu corpo era de madeira, não era? Ele não era mais, humano, ele não poderia chorar. Talvez... Era isso que ele e todos achavam, mas poderiam se enganar, não é? Talvez, ele fosse mais humano do que pensava.

Chorou, seus murmúrios eram ouvidos nas áreas próximas a ele, ele não queria se mover, não queria, e agora... Também não queria parar de chorar.

"Danna... Desculpe-me, mas ainda não quero voltar, irei ficar mais forte e te protegerei, meu danna, você é meu, não se esqueça..." Pensou Deidara, como se falasse com Sasori.

XxXx

- Hidan. – Chamou uma voz autoritária.

- Um... Sim Pain-sama?

- A onde esteve? – Perguntou com uma voz fria carregada de indiferença.

- Oh... E eu devo lhe dizer, por que... ? – Perguntou, recebendo um olhar mortal de Pain. – Oê! Ok, ok. Bom, eu estava... Por ai sabe... Um vilarejo, uma cidade...

- Fazendo o que? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Oh, você sabe... O de sempre, matando, lutando, uma "casa de mulheres". – Disse-lhe com um sorriso pervertido.

- Não atraia a atenção.

- Ok, Pain-sama.

- Hidan, você viu o Sasori? – Perguntou olhando-o de soslaio.

- Iie. "Maldito o que será que sabe?!"

- Entendo... – Fala, dando-lhe as costas.

"Terei de ter mais cuidado na próxima..." Pensa o de cabelos platinados, desconfiado.

Noite... Havia anoitecido à algum tempo e ele ainda não tinha se movido. Continuava pensando em Deidara, pensava se Deidara não gostava dele. Se fosse isso talvez devesse desistir. "Não! Eu não posso faze isso, um ninja não deve desistir! Por falar nisso... Eu estou deixando o treinamento de lado por causa do Deidara..." Pensou. Se levantando e secando as lagrimas, para não danificarem a madeira, logo depois foi treinar, talvez pelo fato de não gostar do que estava fazendo. Havia chorado por Deidara, deixado o treinamento de lado por ele, ele não o faria normalmente, ele nunca choraria, além do que, pensava que isso era impossível, começava a parecer um fraco, será que vivia em função do Deidara? Perguntava-se se era possível sentir tanto a falta do loiro que isso prejudicaria sua mente. Mas agora queria esquecer o assunto, apesar de não conseguir parar de pensar no loiro, e inconscientemente até ele admitia que tinha medo de nunca mais ver Deidara. Tinha medo de ter que viver sem o loiro.

"É, talvez ele seja melhor... Bem melhor que o Orochimaru... No que você esta pensando? Volte a treinar!" Ordenou a si mesmo.

XxXx

Treinava arduamente, talvez estivesse exagerando, seus jutsus estavam bons e haviam melhorado também, ou deveria dizer... Se aprimorado bastante. Agora ele treinava seu corpo físico, sua resistência.

- Sem chakra de novo... Uff... Talvez eu esteja exagerando. – Dizia Deidara, arfando de cansaço. Deixou-se cair na gama, a qual amorteceu sua queda.

Sentiu os olhos pesarem, queria continuar a treinar, mas aquela sensação era tão gostosa... Os olhos fechando, o sono se apoderando, o corpo começando a descansar... Um céu escuro... As estrelas... Foi a única coisa que viu antes de adormecer.

- Deidara, por quê? Por que me deixou? Por que Deidara? – Perguntava Sasori com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Danna... Eu irei te proteger... Irei fica mais forte e te protegerei... Danna você é meu. – Falou o loiro com um olhar cheio de determinação e um sorriso doce.

- Iie, você já me fez sofrer de mais... Pra mim chega. – Fala o uivo levantando-se com um olhar magoado.

- Da-Danna... Eu... O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou vendo Sasori pegar na mão de outro homem que agora ele não reconhecia.

- Danna... Espera... - Estava surpreso com a ação de seu danna. – Sasori, você não pode! Você... Você é... Você, não é?

Abriu os olhos pouco a pouco.

- Danna... Você... Você não é meu... Por enquanto... Não! Você é meu... Só tenho de tomar cuidado para não perdê-lo. - Pensava o loiro em voz alta, enquanto se levantava e percebia que já estava de manha.

XxXx

Abriu os olhos e levantou, havia treinado boa parte da noite, ainda bem que não se cansava. Lembrou-se do encontro que teve com Dedara no dia anterior, estava ao mesmo tempo feliz e triste. Sentia tristeza por Deidara ter fugido dele, mas estava feliz pelo fato de que, agora, sabia onde ele estava, ou pelo menos que estava por perto. Perguntava-se se ficariam assim para sempre... Nesse jogo de gato e rato.

Na Akatsuki...

- Itachi... – Chamou Pain.

- Sim?

- Quero que vá atrás de Sasori.

- Agora?

- O que você acha? – Perguntou sarcástico.

- Como quiser... Trago o Deidara também? – O Uchiha perguntou.

- ...- Pain apenas assentiu.

XxXx

Continuava seu caminho, não que não quisesse ficar perto dele, só não queria que o encontrassem agora. Mas já havia decidido, melhoraria o mais rápido possível, alem do mais, se demorasse muito podiam pensar que havia abandonado a Akatsuki.

XxXx

"Idiota... Se eles te pegarem... Pain já deve ter mandado alguém atrás dele... Baka!" Pensava Sasori enquanto caminhava escondendo o chakra, para que Deidara não o reconhecesse e fugisse novamente.

XxXx

- Um... Eu não sabia que existia essa parte da floresta. – Disse Deidara, ao sair do meio daquele monte de árvores e chegar a uma parte diferente da floresta. Esta tinha muito menos árvores, algumas flores nativas cresciam, as árvores faziam um tipo de caminho e tampavam parte do sol, deixando uma gostosa sombra. Parecia que alguém as fazia assim propositalmente.

- Esse lugar é tão calmo. Aposto como o danna gostaria. – Sussurrava. Sua voz produzia um pequeno eco.

E continuava andando enquanto apreciava a paisagem...


	7. Chapter 7

U/C: Peço desculpas pela demora, principalmente a reneev pelos imprevistos do Word, então vamo lá ok

U/C: Peço desculpas pela demora, principalmente a reneev pelos imprevistos do Word, então vamo lá ok? Já enrolei de mais com isso, peço desculpas.

Zabuza: Eles já entenderam, da pra dar esse aviso logo?

U/C: Relaxem ele ta na TPM (Som ao fundo de Zabuza gritando "EU TO O QUE?!")

U/C: Bom vou parar de enrolar vocês, tenho um aviso pra dar:

As provas vem aí, e eu tenho que estudar pra um teste de matemática ainda nesse fds, e na semana to cheia de trabalhos, semana que vem tem provas, mas creio que depois sejam férias então peço que tenham paciência com minha pessoa.

AVISO 2: Eu vou demorar p postar o outro cap, pois só estou no começo do nove e se eu postar ele logo vai demorar ainda mais, mas prometo fazer meu melhor, principalmente porque estou fazendo essa fic pra reneev, quero que seja boa.

PS1: Peço que me mandem tanto seus elogios quanto suas criticas, pois sei que essa fic não está perfeita e quero melhora-la sim?

PS2: Naruto não me pertence e blah blah blah...

Cap 7

Espreguiçou-se ainda era dia mais estava cansado. Parou um pouco, estava com fome resolveu procurar um rio.

"Bom Deidara. Hora de descansar, depois almoçar e recomeçamos a treinar, un!" Pensava se espreguiçando (UC: Deidara preguiiiça 3)

- Hora de pescar...

Não conseguiu pegar nada, então, procurou algumas frutas por aí. Logo depois de comer, deitou e adormeceu.

Algum tempo depois ele se mexeu. Tinha a sensação de que alguém o estava vigiando, mas fechou os olhos fingindo ainda estar dormindo.

XxXx

Algo se mexeu. Deidara estava em seu campo de visão Ele se aproxima. Estava cada vez mais perto... Cada vez mais... Agora estava tão perto que já podia tocá-lo. Se aproximou mais... E mais...

Deidara abriu os olhos. Nada.

- Hum... – Rosnou.

Disfarçadamente, pegou um pouco de sua argila. Tinha alguém ali. Um arbusto se mexeu. O pássaro de argila estava quase pronto... O arbusto se mexeu ainda mais, algo saiu de lá.

Jogou o pássaro.

- Ka... – Uma coisa pulou em cima dele. Ele a jogou pro lado. – Ora! ò.\). Hum... o.\). – "Mas o que? o.\)" – Um... Esquilo? Un. o.\) - Perguntou surpreso, olhando o pequeno animal que coçava seu focinho. – Então era você que me espionava, un? – Falou com um olhar calmo, mas estava atendo a qualquer barulho. Ele não era idiota tinha alguém ali. – Hehe.. Medo de um esquilo... Aonde esse mundo vai parar, un? – Falou com um sorriso doce, relaxando um pouco.

Levantou-se. Havia dormido de mais. Caminhou mais um pouco, até achar um espaço aberto e começou a treinar.

XxX

"Maldição!" Praguejava mentalmente contra a Akatsuki e ao próprio Deidara. " Por que esse loiro tem que sumi assim?" Suspirou. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Queria chorar, mas se repreendia. "Akatsukis não podem chorar, pergunto-me se podem amar."

Pulou para o lado.

"Uma shuriken?" Levantou uma sobrancelha, logo depois seu rosto se contraiu em raiva ao lembrar dos ninjas da chuva.

- Malditos... – Sussurrou e pulou para trás.

Se os ninjas queriam sua recompensa... Por que não a do Deidara?

Encaminhou-se lentamente até perto onde acreditava ter vindo a shuriken. Outra shuriken foi atirada nele. Pulou.

Entrou rapidamente em Hiruko. Uma kunai. Rebateu-a com seu rabo. Atacou o lugar de onde a kunai havia saído.

- Este chakra! – Arregalou os olhos. Como o achou? Como foi tão rápido? Sabia que Pain iria perder a paciência, mas, não pensou que seria tão rápido. Agora sim ele PRECISAVA achar o loiro.

XxXx

- Bem... Acho que já chega, un. – Estava quase esgotado, havia até esquecido de sua suspeita. Deixou-se cair no chão. Tinha vários arranhões e suas mão e pés doíam. "Nunca havia pensado que treinar resistência física fosse tão cansativo..." – Suspirou. – Hora de descansar, um... - Caiu no chão deitado.

Pulou.

- Uff... À tempo. - Uma kunai com papel explosivo havia explodido a pouco no lugar a onde estava a alguns segundos.

Pegou um pouco de argila, e com a boca que possuía na mão, começou a moldar outra de suas esculturas.

Mais uma kunai com papel explosivo.

- Sabe... Eu adoro arte, mas se eu for agora, uma pessoa vai ficar muito triste, un. – Sussurrou para si mesmo. – Hehe... Art is a... KATSU!

Várias aranhas de argila que estavam por perto explodiram. Junto a alguns pássaros o que fez com que algumas árvores caíssem. Uma pequena nuvem de poeira o encobriu dando tempo para que saísse do lugar aonde se encontrava antes;

Mais uma kunai, ela não sabia da onde vinha, não sentia nenhum sinal de chakra, seja quem fosse sabia esconde o chakra muito bem. Mia um pássaro de argila feito, mais uma explosão. Uma árvore caiu. Um vulto pulando da árvore derrubada. Tentou identificar o chakra. Nada. Não conseguiu identificá-lo.

Mais uma kunai. Estava cansado de kunais, ele era um akatsuki. Que idiota achava que poderia matá-lo com uma mera kunai? Ou estavam subestimando-o? Ficou com raiva ao cogitar essa possibilidade. "Heh! É assim então? Eles vão ver quem é fraco, un!"

- Katsu... – Disse fazendo com que um pássaro de argila em sua frente crescesse. Subiu no pássaro que logo após levantou vôo. O vulto pulou, iria atacá-lo, ainda escondia seu chakra e Deidara não podia identificá-lo. "Não importa, un!" Desviou do vulto, o viu " pousar" numa árvore à sua direita. " Perfeito..."

- Deidara... A onde você está? – Murmurou Sasori, finalmente havia conseguido despistar seu perseguidor, o problema era que não achava Dedara. Talvez estivesse mais perto do que pensava...

Mais um ataque do tal vulto, som de kunais se chocando. Empurrou-o "É, parece que o treino funcionou mesmo, me sinto muito mais leve." –

O vulto pousa novamente no chão.

"Agora, un.". Pensou com um sorriso maléfico.

- Katsu.

As aranhas escondidas explodiram, uma por uma.

"O mesmo plano de novo Deidara?" – Mas o que?! – Exclamou para si mesmo assustado. Uma aranha havia colado em sua calça.

- Maldição! – Praguejou.

- Hunf, idiota, um! – Sussurrou, enquanto observava todas as aranhas explodirem causando um pequeno incêndio, não via mais o vulto, pelo visto havia fugido.

O pássaro virou continuando o caminho que Deidara havia parado.

Havia apertado o passo há algum tempo, depois de ter ouvido o som de explosões uma dor permaneceu em seu coração com aquele nome que não saía de sua mente.

Correu seguindo a direção da onde o som tinha vindo. Fogo. Um incêndio. "Droga... Deidara..." Seus olhos transmitiam tristeza. Chuva. Estava chovendo. O fogo começou a abaixar. Com passos lentos, Sasori entrou no meio do fogo que restava, agora, baixo, não se importava com a chuva, dentro de Hiruko não iria se molhar. Preocupava-se com outras coisas agora. Parte do fogo pegava na barra da capa de Akatsuki dele que não ligava, pois sabia que logo iria se apagar com a chuva. Agora ele só queria encontrar o loiro vivo, ou... Não queria pensa nisso.

Procurou ao redor do lugar aonde o incêndio acontecera, procurou no meio do incêndio, não achou nada.

"Se tivesse sido queimado o corpo estaria carbonizado, não é? Mas o corpo não está aqui e nem nas redondezas. Talvez tenha escapado... É Deidara, você me surpreende...

Cada vez mais..."


	8. Chapter 8

U/C: Voltei (Brilha olhos)

U/C: Voltei (Brilha olhos)

Zabuza: Demorou, nós estávamos mofando.

U/C: Desculpa Mas agora to de férias e vou poder posta...

Zabuza: Tah legal, você já disse tudo isso no perfil não vá começar com seus discursos.

U/C: Zabuza mal! Quer acabar com a liberdade de expressão Ò.Ó9 (Pega plaquinha escrito: Liberdade! Matem Zabuza tirano)

(Gota em Zabuza)

Zabuza: Para de enrolar ò.ó/ (Bate na uchihinha)

U/C: Itai, você é mau i.i

Zabuza: Sou mesmo BD

U/C: MAU Ò.o9 Bom, eu tive de encurtar esse capitulo se não, não postaria hoje, não eu não cortei nenhuma parte, apenas parei ele mais ou menos no meio e o resto vai ser o começo do cap. 9

Zabuza: Lê-se, ela esqueceu que não tinha acabado o cap. 8 e como ele tava grande parou ele no meio pó preguiça e falta de criatividade pra continuar.

U/C: Dedo duro

Zabuza: Mal educada u.ú

Bom, Naruto não me pertence e bla bla bla.

Vamos ao cap.

Cap. 8

Havia parado de andar a algum tempo e agora estava treinando.

"Pensando bem... Faz tempo que não faço nada além de treinar..." Pensou, parando pra descansar.

- Talvez eu devesse sair um pouco pra descansar. Relaxar... – Falou consigo mesmo.

"Talvez esteja na hora de parar e voltar, hehe ele deve estar com saudades... Não, apenas mais um pouco... Só mais um tempo e eu volto, un."

- Nhaaa! Que saco! – Estava entediado.

"Pelo menos me diverti acabando com aquele idiota, un."

Levantou-se e começou a andar, Sasori quase o havia pego e não queria que isso ocorresse novamente. Não demorou muito ate chegar num vilarejo.

XxXxX

Depois de concluir que Deidara ainda estava vivo seguiu seu caminho.

"Com certeza foi ele que causou o incêndio..." Pensou.

Estava muito feliz, não demonstrava, mas por dentro queria pular de felicidade. Agora que sabia que o loiro estava vivo podia descansar um pouco.

"Só queria saber se o Deidara conseguiu matá-lo com aquilo... Provavelmente não... Droga!"

XxXx

O sol da tarde o fazia morrer de calor, estava caminhando entre as árvores perto do lago pra ser mais fácil de encher o pequeno cantil que levava consigo.

Passaram algumas horas e ele ainda estava andando. Chegou a uma cachoeira. Suspirou. Ele queria se divertir. Talvez tomar um sakê, mas estava longe de qualquer lugar em que pudesse faze algo assim.

Suspirou e se sentou na margem daquela cachoeira, apenas ouvindo o barulho da água caindo, a tranqüilidade da floresta, os pássaros, a voz de Sasori, os animais...

"Espera aí!" Abiu os olhos rapidamente.

- Maldição... Deidara aparece. – Ouviu seu danna murmurar.

"Danna! O.\)" Pulou para ma das árvores, Lá estava seu Sasori. Caminhava chutando as pedrinhas do caminho. Parecia chateado e resmungava sozinho.

- Droga, Deidara seu idiota! – Chutou mais uma pedra.

- _Danna_. – Sussurrou.

Um pouco depois um sorriso brotou em sua face.

- Então você me quer de volta? – Perguntou sussurrando com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Continue me procurando, Sasori no danna, pois ainda não posso voltar."

XxXx

Parou de andar. Estava ouvindo uma cachoeira. Talvez não pudesse se molhar, mas isso não significava que não poderia olhar, não é?

Dirigiu-se à cachoeira passando entre as árvores. Olhou para cima. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Estranho." Pensou.

Sentou-se próximo à cachoeira, observando-a. Imaginou há quanto tempo estava ali. Ela só não era uma arte, porque talvez não fosse eterna. As folhas das árvores se mexeram, como se um peso tivesse saído dali.

Levantou-se. Havia acabado de sentir uma rápida onda de chakra passando por ele. Seu pensamento se desviou para o vulto que pensou ter visto em cima da árvore.

- Esse chakra...

"Foi pouco... Mas tenho certeza. Só pode ser ele."

Levantou-se. Deu um pulo parando em cima da árvore. Tentou localizar o chakra. Nada. Foi pulando de árvore em árvore.

Uma hora se passou e não achou nada a não ser outra pousada. Hospedou-se nela.

XxXx

- Cara... O Sasori não desisti mesmo, un.

Andava a esmo, havia aumentado a velocidade quando viu Sasori e seu dia tranqüilo havia ido pro espaço, por causa disso decidiu dar poucas paradas e havia avançado mais, tanto que, de manhã não estava nenhum pouco perto de um vilarejo, mas agora, no começo da noite, já havia chegado a um.

Suspirou.

- Acho que andei de mais. – Falou.

- Hei! Você! – Gritou um homem com uma espada correndo em sua direção.

- VOCÊ! – Gritou surpreso.

XxXxXx

Havia acabado de enfaixar a perna que tinha machucado na luta contra o loiro.

"Maldito Deidara!" Pensava nas sombras.

Levantou-se, havia decidido: Cumpriria sua missão rapidamente.

XxXxXx

O homem correu até ele e deu um pulo, um golpe de espada fez um ferimento no estomago do loiro e... Um tronco de árvore perfurado aparece no lugar do corpo.

- Substituição... (N/UC- Eu num sei o nome em japonês, se alguém souber,ajuda? i.i)

Uma kunai foi lançada em direção ao homem, este pulou, ele atacou novamente com a espada, Deidara defendeu com a kunai.. O som de metais se chocando encheu o ambiente, um impasse. Entraram em uma "competição de força", quem conseguisse vencer, ganharia a batalha.

Deidara arregalou os olhos. É, ele nunca havia sido muito forte fisicamente mesmo, apesar de compensar em velocidade, mas dessa vez conseguiria, o treinamento estava mostrando seus resultados, estava apenas com uma kunai, mas era mais forte que seu adversário, fez o máximo de força que podia, seu adversário, percebendo que perderia, aproveitou-se disso. Impulsionou-se com a espada contra a kunai do loiro, pulando, em seguida, para trás e conseguindo se distanciar de Deidara.

Estava arfando, bom, pelo menos ele não era o único cansado.

- Você não mudou em, Ryu, un? – Comentou o loiro com um sorriso.

- Você também não mudou Dei... Não muito.

XxXx

- Hehe, valeu por me hospedar, Ryu-kun, un. – Disse o loiro, deixando a capa da Akatsuki em cima de um cabide de madeira que estava próximo à porta da frente.

- Não agradeça. Tudo por velhos amigos. – Disse o homem de nome Ryu, sorrindo.

Ryu possuía olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele tão branca quanto à de Deidara, apesar do bronzeado devido aos dias que ficava exposto ao sol.

Deidara e Ryu eram velhos amigos, fazia tempo que não se viam, mais precisamente, dês de que Deidara começou o treinamento ninja e partira para ser terrorista e mostrar a todos sua arte.

- Vejo que entrou para Akatsuki, não? – Perguntou o moreno olhando a capa pendurada.

- Hehe, verdade, un.

- Pensei que só tivesse aprendido jutsus para divulgar sua arte...

- Bom, e pensou certo, só que, quando o líder decide que quer uma coisa, o líder consegue uma coisa, un. – Falou, lembrando-se das "táticas" que haviam usado para "convencê-lo" a entrar na organização.

- Entendo... Chá, café? – Ofereceu, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Um chá está bom, un. –Respondeu logo vendo Ryu voltar com duas xícaras fumegantes. – Um, vejo que seu treinamento de espadachim valeu a pena. – Comentou vendo a espada.

- Guerreiro. – Corrigiu. – Bom é verdade, graças a ele sou um grande guerreiro e um dos guardas daqui.

- Heh, bom pra você, né, un? – Deu um gole na xícara.

- É, né? O que faz por aqui? – Apenas agora havia notado que Deidara estava apenas com a calça e a blusa de rede (N/UC: Eu num sei o nome o/o).

- Bom, estou procurando me tornar mais forte, então saí por uns tempos para treinar, apesar de não poder ser visto por nenhum de meus companheiros da Akatsuki, un.

- Por quê? – Perguntou desviando o olhar do peitoral do outro.

- Eu não deixei nenhum bilhete e nem nada, então eles pensam que fugi e, depois que você entra na Akatsuki, é para sempre, ou pelo menos até a morte.

- E eles estão atrás de você?

- É, estão.

- ... Sabe Dei... Eu... – Iria se calar, mas notou um olhar indagante de Deidara. – Eu... Senti muita sua falta.

- Eu também Ryu.

- Não, Deidara. Não tanto quanto eu... Você sabe do que estou falando.

- ... Você ainda não esqueceu não é?

- Eu nunca poderia me esquecer de você.

- Ryu... – O olhou, infelizmente viu como seu olhar ainda estava... Apaixonado, se podia dizer assim...

Também não havia esquecido da confissão que ele lhe fizera, mas esperava que tivesse achado outra pessoa, não da pra gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, não é?

Olhava-o com pena, não queria lhe magoar, mas não havia saída.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap

U/C: Yoooo pessoinhas felizes. Vai acontecer um milagreeee (cantando)

Zabuza: É, ela vai postar.

U/C: Valeu Zabuza, obrigada por estragar a surpresa. -.-'

Zabuza: Posta logo, tu demorou o dia todo pra fazer isso.

U/C: ok, ok malvado u.ú

Bom gente, não vou ficar enrolando, nesse capitulo eu coloquei uma palavrinha desse jeito ó:

_Palavra._

Bom isso significa que apesar do personagem não esta gritando ele esta dizendo a palavra com ódio imenso, bom esse e o único "aviso" que tenho para dar.

Bom Naruto não me pertence como voes já sabe, se pertencesse teria MUITO yaoi.

Zabuza: Vamos ao capitulo, antes que ela recomece a falar -.-'

Cap. 9

Estava cansado. Bastava ter de correr atrás de Deidara que parecia fugi sempre, mas agora ter ELE atrás de si era horrível, se ELE achasse Deidara nunca se perdoaria. Não podia fazer nada, isso era o que mais o incomodava, estava de mãos atadas.

"Droga, só o que me resta é me preparar para uma possível batalha.!

Preparou seu henge e saiu do quarto, indo para a floresta treinar.

XxXx

Espreitava-os da floresta, sua perna estava ferida, mas isso não o impediria, precisava apenas esperar o momento certo. Pena que não podia matá-los, a menos é claro que se recusassem a voltar com ele, talvez ter brincado com eles não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, mas era divertido, apesar de quê, agora deveria agir seriamente não sabia se Sasori voltaria, mas havia percebido que Deidara fugiria dele.Sendo assim teria de capturá-lo e levá-lo para Pain, que decidiria o que fazer, a menos que Deidara tentasse matá-lo, aí reagiria, apesar... De que talvez, matar Deidara fosse um desperdício de... Devia parar de pensa em coisas inúteis... Voltou a sua vigilância, levaria os dois consigo, apesar de gostar de brinca de presa e caçador.

XxXx

- Sabe Dei, eu nunca lhe esqueci... – Comentou. - Você... Tem uma resposta para a minha pergunta?

- Hum... Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer, lembrava-se da pergunta que o outro havia lhe feito.

Flash Back on

Era um lindo dia e Deidara estava em um tipo de bosque.

Havia falado a Ryu que iria embora, espalhar sua arte pelo mundo, esse era seu objetivo, mas Ryu havia pedido que lhe encontrasse um dia antes de ir, e agora estava a esperá-lo.

- Yo... Deidara-chan o/o – Disse Ryu, chegando vermelho.

- Ei, você ta vermelho o que foi? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Nada. O/O

- Então o que queria falar comigo? Perguntou sentando no chão.

- Dei, eu...

- Ei, você ta estranho, o que foi?

- É sobre isso que quero falar com você... Eu... Sei que você vai achar estranho mas... – Hesitou não sabia como Deidara reagiria,

- Mas... o.o

- Sabe... Quando uma pessoa gosta da outra... E ... Ela...

- Você ta gostando de uma menina, né? Haha, então quer ajuda, un? – Perguntou Deidara se levantando.

- Não é bem isso... Eu gosto de uma pessoa, mas... Sei que vai achar estranho... Mas eu gosto de um... MENINO.

Silêncio... Deidara nunca esperaria isso de Ryu, mas se era assim...

- Bom, você que escolhe de quem gosta, ninguém manda no coração, né?

Ryu surpreendeu-se com a resposta de Deidara, mas ficou extremamente feliz e deu um grande sorriso.

- Então... Quem é? – Perguntou o loiro sorridente.

- Ainda bem que não se importa, porque... É você. – Disse MUITO vermelho.

Novamente silêncio. Se, surpreendera-se antes, agora seu queixo tinha caído.

- Ryu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer...- Estava confuso. – Digo, vou embora amanhã e sempre fomos só amigos, mas... Isso é muito repentino... E... Eu... Não estou acostumado com esse tipo de relacionamento, digo... – Foi interrompido.

- Relacionamento garoto, e garoto?

- Bem... É e...

- Eu entendo... – Cortou-o novamente.

- Eu... Preciso pensar...

- Tudo bem, mas... Promete?

- O que?

- Que quando nos encontrarmos novamente responderá a minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta?

- Bom, se... Você quer... Namorar comigo? – Perguntou inocentemente, desviando o olhar.

- Bom... Está certo. Prometo que quando nos encontrarmos novamente responderei! – Disse e sorriu.

Flash Back off

Realmente aquilo não seria esquecido facilmente por Ryu.

- Então você não achou mais nenhuma outra pessoa, né? – Perguntou. Seu tom de voz era melancólico, não sabia por que.

- Não... Dei... Você... – Foi interrompido.

- Eu... Não estou pronto pra responder isso. Não hoje... Estou cansado, poderíamos conversar amanhã? – Perguntou, não sabia se queria ganha tempo, ou pensar em como não magoá-lo.

- Claro, Dei. Como quiser. – Falou e sorriu. – Venha, te levarei até o quarto. – Disse, colocando a xícara em cima da mesinha de sala e começando a guiar Deidara pelos corredores.

- Domo. – Disse quando Ryu abriu a porta do quarto.

- Não agradeça. Qualquer coisa, estou aqui no quarto ao lado. – Falou sorrindo. - Amanhã você me responde? – Perguntou antes de sair do quarto.

- Respondo sim, não se preocupe. – Respondeu sorrindo, esperando que o sorriso melhorasse alguma coisa.

- Boa noite, _Dei-chan. _– Disse, sussurrando o apelido do loiro.

- Boa noite Ryu.

A porta foi fechada e ele foi deixado no quarto para pensar em como dar aquela resposta sem magoar o amigo, na verdade começou a pensar em todas as formas para revelar aquilo e nenhuma lhe agradava, sempre imaginava Ryu chorando ou com raiva, não queria estragar sua amizade mas ele teria de entender, não o amava.

Começou a pensar em tudo o que havia passado com ele, suas brincadeiras de criança, as risadas, todos os momentos felizes,o dia em que o conheceu... Lembrou-se que um tempo depois de deixar sua antiga vila achou que teria uma resposta para ele e estava ansioso para lhe dizer, dizer que aceitaria. Porém algo mudou. Não, não foi algo. Alguém entrou em sua vida, este alguém era Sasori. A partir do momento que conheceu o ruivo, teve de repensar sua resposta.

Agora começava a lembrar de todos os bons momentos que teve com Sasori, todas as missões, conversas, discursões, principalmente sobre o que era a arte. Se apaixonara por Sasori, queria protegê-lo, beijá-lo, dar-lhe prazer, ouvi-lo gemer seu nome, mas , principalmente, queria e seu amor, seu coração e nada, nem ninguém, poderia mudar o que ele sentia.

XxXx

- Sasori. – chamou e viu o ruivo se virar surpreendido, era a primeira vez que o via assim.

- _Você_. – Sentiu que sua voz estava cheia de ódio e... Medo?

"Interessante..."

- Não fique bravo comigo, estou apenas cumprindo minha missão. – Falou.

- Sua missão não seria nos levar para a Akatsuki? Por que então tentou nos matar

- Um... Talvez estivesse me divertindo, mas isso não é da sua conta. Apesar de que, talvez seja mais divertido brincar de outro jeito com o Deidara...

- NÃO OUSE! - Era a primeira vez que o via enfurecer-se desse jeito, Deidara despertava muitos sentimentos no ruivo. Até onde poderia brincar com eles?

- De qualquer jeito, Pain quer que eu os leve de volta.

- Não volto sem o Deidara. - Respondeu o ruivo, firme, virando as costas para Itachi.

- Sabe que ele não quer voltar se não, não ficaria fugindo.

- Eu irei falar com ele. Se ele não voltar...

- Então os levarei a força e Pain decidirá o que fazer.

- ... – O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio.

- Temos um trato. Te dou apenas dois dias. – Falando isso virou-se de costas e foi embora.

Sasori socou o chão. Era agora ou nunca.

XxXx

Amanhecera. Ele havia adormecido noite passada e não conseguia pensar direito.

- Bom dia. –Disse Ryu sorridente abrindo a porta.

- Bom dia. – Falou se levantando e espreguiçando.

- O café está pronto Dei. – Falou desviando sem intenção o olhar para o peitoral do loiro e corando. – Am... Espero-lhe lá embaixo.

- Claro. – Falou corado, pois havia percebido o olhar do outro.

A porta foi fechada e ele se vestiu, ainda pensando em como falar com o moreno.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e viu seu prato à mesa, Ryu comia perto da onde estava seu prato.

Sentou-se silenciosamente e começou a comer. De vez em quando via que Ryu lhe olhava, provavelmente querendo uma resposta. Ryu acabou de comer e se levantou botando o prato na pia. Deidara já não agüentava mais aquele silencio.

- Ryu., - Chamou, sua voz falhava.

- Sim? – Viu que ele tentava manter-se imparcial, apesar de estar ansioso.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele estremeceu diante disso, Deidara percebeu que ele tinha medo da conversa, mas não podia se intimidar, ele gostava de Sasori e Sasori era seu, tinha de dizer a Ryu que não o correspondia.

Deidara terminou de comer e botou o prato na pia. Foi para a sala junto de Ryu, Ryu sentou-se numa cadeira e ele sentou à sua frente.

-...

Silencio, nenhum dos dois queria falar.

- Ryu / Deidara – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você primeiro. – Disse o loiro.

- Eu... Não queria lhe impor essa pressão, entende? Eu gosto de você, mas... Se não quiser responder a minha pergunta... – Foi interrompido.

- Ryu... Desculpe-me, deixe-me falar. Verdade. Não quero responder sua pergunta, mas... Temos que acabar com isso.

- Só te causo problemas... – Lamentou-se

- Não. Você que me salva de meus problemas. Ryu, eu... Desculpe-me, mas...

- Sua resposta é negativa, não é? – Perguntou, surpreendendo Deidara.

Deidara olhou-o espantado.

- Te conheço Dei, vejo em seus olhos que não é a mim que ama. – Viu que ele falava com tristeza.

- Gosto de ti como amigo, mas... Já tenho outra pessoa.

- Eu entendo. – Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, mas logo ele a secou e um sorriso brotou no seu rosto. – Ela lhe faz feliz? – Perguntou sorrindo, era doloroso, mas se Deidara estivesse feliz, ele estaria.

- Na verdade... É ele. – Disse corando. – E, bem, sim faz.

Um grande sorriso tomou conta de Ryu.

- Então meu amigo, porque não esta com ele? – Disse em tom brincalhão.

- Porque quero ser forte para protegê-lo.

- Dei, tu é o cara mais forte que já conheci. Então para de bobagem e vá fica com quem você gosta!

- É. Você tem razão, acho que não preciso mais treinar. Domo Ryu. – Disse, levantando-se.

- Não agradeça.

- Tenho que ir, obrigado por tudo. – Falou Deidara dando um abraço no amigo.

- Algum dia venha me visitar. – Pediu, sentiria saudades.

- Claro.

Bom, voltava à floresta, mas pelo menos, agora sabia aonde ia, não, não ia encontra seu danna, ainda, ele ia treinar, continuaria treinando, mas agora seguiria rumo à Akatsuki.

"Farei uma surpresa ao danna..."

É, ter se hospedado com Ryu havia sido uma ótima idéia, agora ele sabia o que fazer da vida.


	10. Chapter 10

U/C: Yooooooooooooo n

U/C: Yooooooooooooo n.n

Zabuza: FALA LOGO (taca pipoca)

U/C (tira pipoca do cabelo.): Essa coisa aqui é tão educada ¬¬' Bom, eu demorei mas postei n.n Antes que essa coisa taque mais algo em mim ou que me expulsem de vez do PC eu vou começa a fic

Zabuza: EEEEEEEEhH \o/

UC: -.-'

PS: Naruto não me pertence se pertencesse a Karin já tinha morrido toda esculhambada u.u

Cap 10

Voltava para a Akatsuki, apesar disso continuava com seu treinamento. Pensava em como seria bom quando seu danna descobrisse que havia voltado, é claro, teria de provar que não havia deixado a Akatsuki, se conseguisse conversar com Pain poderia voltar sem lutas.

XxXx

Corria, tinha de achar o loiro, não podia deixa Itachi encontrá-lo antes de si. Perguntava-se a onde ele estaria. De acordo com Itachi ele só teria dois dias pra achar o loiro e convencê-lo a voltar. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a ele se não conseguisse, começou a avançar mais rápido.

XxXx

Seu jogo ficava cada vez mais divertido. Havia valido a pena, apenas de ver a cara de Sasori. Agora iria esperar pra ver o que aconteceria com seus "peões". Nunca havia se imaginado assim. Uchiha Itachi "brincando" com seus "peões", mas, desta vez, se divertindo de verdade.

XxXx

Andava devagar apreciando a calmaria do lugar... Bom, não diria apreciando, diria mais... Acabando com ela.

Sons de explosões eram ouvidos e ele observava seus pássaros explodindo, apenas uma palavra vinha a sua mente: "Magnífico...".

Fez mais um pássaro voar e já ia explodi-lo quando ouviu um som. Parecia que alguém havia acabado de pular de uma árvore ao chão. Aquietou-se e escondeu seu chakra, indo atrás de uma árvore observar e ver quem era a pessoa.

XxXx

Havia sentido o chakra de Deidara e havia ouvido explosões, mas agora nada daquilo parecia ter acontecido, talvez fosse uma ilusão, mas há tempos parara de tê-las.

XxXx

"Nossa, ele é persistente, un."

Observava Sasori, que olhava confuso por todo o lugar.

Virou-se, não poderia ficar ali. Ia saindo quando... Um esquilo? É... Um esquilo passou debaixo de sua perna, fazendo uma volta ao seu redor e sendo imitado por outro esquilo que o perseguia, fazendo com que Deidara se desequilibrasse e fosse de encontro ao chão, causando um barulho.

XxXx

Ouviu um barulho e virou-se a tempo de ver uma cabeleira loira se levantar tentando escapar.

- Deidara. – Chamou.

XxXx

Tentou se levantar rapidamente e fugir antes que Sasori o visse, mas fracassou.

- Deidara. - Ouviu Sasori chamá-lo e parou, ainda de costas pro ruivo. – Por favor, Deidara, espere, não fuja mais! – Pediu, correndo de encontro ao loiro, mas parou a alguns passos de distância dele. – Deidara... Volta comigo para a Akatsuki, eu sei que você não fugiu você não fugiria, então volta.

XxXx

Ouviu o pedido de Sasori, bom... Por que não voltar pra Akatsuki com ele? Sua surpresa estava estragada mesmo. Mas pelo menos estaria com seu danna.

Virou-se para ele, e viu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Assustou-se, pensava que Sasori não podia chorar.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu um peso ser chocado contra ele, nunca esperaria que Sasori se jogasse em cima de si abraçando-o. Aos poucos foi correspondendo o abraço.

- Deidara você tem que voltar. – Ouviu-o falar com a voz abafada, pois estava com a cabeça em seu peito. - Não só por mim, mas Itachi veio buscá-lo, se você não voltar por bem, ele irá te obrigar. Por favor... Eu... Não quero que você se machuque. – Sussurrou a última parte.

- Danna... O Itachi? Mas... - De repente lembrou-se do vulto com o qual havia lutado. – Era ele... Ele... Ainda está vivo? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Sasori.

- Está. – Sasori o respondeu.

- Danna... Desculpe-me, não queria preocupá-lo._ Meu Sasori._ – Sussurrou a ultima parte, sendo que Sasori não a ouviu.

- Tudo bem Deidara. Eu não me importo, graças a você eu pude perceber que... – Calou-se. Tinha vergonha, além disso, ele nunca falaria algo assim, seu orgulho não deixava.

- Que... – Perguntou Deidara, afastando-o de seu peito e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Que... – Se pudesse estaria corado. Não queria falar, mas... Aquele olhar de Deidara não o deixava em paz. – Que eu... Eu... gos... - Parou de falar. Algo explodiu perto deles e tiveram de se separar.

- DANNA! – Gritou.

- Estou bem! – Sasori lhe respondeu.

Vários ninjas da chuva começaram a aparecer.

XxXx

Sorriu, não esperava essa intromissão nos seus joguinhos, mas mesmo assim, talvez fosse interessante, talvez isso melhorasse ainda mais seu jogo.

XxXx

Os ninjas atacavam, gostaria de saber a onde Deidara estava agora. Passou tanto tempo procurando-o e agora iria perdê-lo de vista apenas por causa de alguns ninjas da chuva idiotas? Com certeza que não, não deixaria isso acontecer, nunca.

XxXx

Perguntava-se a onde seu danna estaria, será que estava em perigo? Não, não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer. Usou um pouco de argila que levava consigo e fez várias aranhas, bem pequenas, mas ajudariam. Viu um ninja fazendo alguns iins e antes que completasse o jutsu Deidara ordenou:

- Katsu!

Várias aranhas explodiram, algumas haviam grudado em ninjas que agora estavam caídos, feridos, Viu seu danna lutando e tentou ir até ele, fez um pássaro e deu o comando, o pássaro cresceu e ele montou em suas costas, porém antes de chegar em seu danna um jutsu quase o atingiu e ele teve que desviar.

- Maldição! – Exclamou.

XxXx

"Deidara, cadê você?!" Procurava-o enquanto lutava com suas marionetes, não o via em lugar algum. Amaldiçoou sua idéia de sair de Hiruko, para descansar antes de ter encontrado Deidara. Correu em direção da onde havia deixado sua marionete, tinha certeza de que Deidara estaria bem.

XxXx

Havia se afastado do local a onde seu danna estava. Não podia mais protegê-lo, por enquanto.

O ninja pulava de árvore em árvore tentando acertar o pássaro dom seus jutsus e suas armas, Deidara desviava e tentava acertá-lo, porém ele estava usando as árvores para se defender o que dificultava para o Akatsuki.

XxXx

Se divertia muito com tudo o que estava acontecendo, apesar de não estar em seus planos, aquilo o divertia, só tinha de ter cuidado pra não entrar na luta. Também viu Deidara se afastando, fez um clone e sorriu, o clone ficou parra observar Sasori e ele saiu atrás de Deidara.

XxXx

Não estava gostando de nada daquilo, sentia-se usado por alguém e de repente pensou em Itachi, o maldito devera estar por perto, tinha quase certeza que aquilo tudo fazia parte de seus planos doentios...

XxXx

"Danna... Não faço a menor idéia de onde você está, mas agüenta firme, já te ajudarei." Pensou enquanto desviava de uma kunai com papel explosivo.

- Já chega! Cansei de brincar de esconde-esconde. – Falou, fazendo seu pássaro descer, desviando de árvores, ficou de pé em cima do pássaro de argila, pegou uma kunai e pulou para uma árvore próxima observando o pássaro subir enquanto alguns ninjas tentavam acertá-lo. Sorriu esses ninjas eram mesmo idiotas.

Pulou para a outra árvore procurando o desgraçado que o havia afastado de seu danna, sentiu-se sendo atingido por uma rajada de alguma coisa, provavelmente um jutsu.

Virou-se, o ninja estava terminando um jutsu, reconheceu imediatamente os ins, viu um dragão de água surgir do lago ao qual estava próximo ( N/U/C: a mesma técnica do Zabuza no começo do anime, não, eu sou uma anta e também não sei o nome em japonês -.-').

O jutsu o atingiu, ele sentiu-se apenas batendo em uma árvore, se não ouvisse o barulho de sua própria respiração ele juraria estar inconsciente.

- Gostou? Aprendi com um amigo. – Disse o ninja se aproximando com uma kunai na mão, Deidara percebeu suas intenções e sorriu.

O ninja olhou-o confuso por um momento, mas depois virou pro lado aonde tinha ouvido algum barulho. Como não viu nada, voltou-se para Deidara que permaneceu sorrindo, porém nesse momento o ninja sentiu algo o atingindo, estava em uma grande velocidade, sentiu a roupa rasgando e percebeu o que acontecia.

"Maldito pássaro!"

O pássaro de argila havia, por ordem de Deidara, acabado com todos os ninjas da chuva.

Deidara levantou-se lentamente e viu um rasto de argila misturado com sangue, pelo visto ele havia usado o bico para perfurar os corpos e não foi diferente com o ultimo.

Sorriu.

Ouviu um som de palmas, virou-se.

- Itachi! - Exclamou surpreso.

- Deidara... Nunca pensei que pudesse pensar num plano como esse. – Disse, friamente.

- Maldito! – Tentou atacá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e reapareceu atrás do loiro.

- Você é muito previsível, agora vamos, Pain está a nossa espera.

- Eu não vou ir sem o Sasori. – Disse firmemente, tão firme que Itachi, se lhe tivessem contado sem ele ouvir com seus próprios ouvidos, diria que era mentira.

- Você sabe que Akatsukis não podem ter emoções, estou certo? Esqueça Sasori, ele faz parte de uma realidade que nunca poderá colidir com a sua. – Falou, colocando o braço em volta de Deidara e abraçando-o por trás, percebendo que este ficou incomodado, sorriu internamente.

- Larga-me! Sasori no danna deve esta me procurando!

- Oh, não Deidara. Irei te levar para o esconderijo, Sasori sabe a onde fica. – Falou sem mudar o tom, porém aproximando-se perigosamente da orelha de Deidara.

- Itachi, me largue. – Ordenou.

- Iie. – Sentiu a presença de um certo ruivo se aproximar e dizendo isso, virou Deidara bruscamente, tomando para si os lábios do Akatsuki, roubando um beijo do mesmo.

XxXx

Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Era isso que ganhava por tentar ajudar o loiro e por se preocupar tanto com o mesmo?!

Depois de pegar Hiruko ele podia se defender melhor, já que não queria gastar energia com aqueles ninjas, após a luta saiu para procurar Deidara, sentiu o chakra do mesmo e seguiu em direção a ele, pensou que estivesse em perigo e era assim que era recompensado por sua preocupação? Chegando ao local e vendo **esta** cena?

XxXx

Sentiu os lábios de Itachi sobre os seus e tentou se soltar, porém ele o segurou. Ia empurrá-lo quando viu Sasori parado, olhando a cena, ele, apesar da expressão de sempre, pareia um pouco surpreso. Deidara perdeu as forças ao vê-lo e Itachi... Logo parou de beijar o loiro.

XxXx

Deu um pequeno sorriso, sabia que Sasori estava ali, provavelmente estupefato com o fato de seu grande amor ter em seus braços outra pessoa.

Soltou Deidara com um sorriso maldoso em seu interior. Virou-se esperando ver um Sasori triste ou surpreso, mas ele estava com sua expressão de sempre, sabia, ele era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

- Sasori... Isso... Isso é um... – Deidara tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Oh, então Itachi já te encontrou, bom então podemos ir de volta para o esconderijo. – Sua voz não tinha nada de diferente, era a voz autoritária do Sasori de sempre, mas Deidara preferia que fosse aquela voz cheia de sentimentos com a qual eles conversavam antes do ataque.

Sasori começou a andar, seguindo Itachi. Deidara havia ficado parado.

- Danna... – Murmurou.

- Venha logo Deidara, pare de nos atrasar. – Ordenou Sasori sem olhar o loiro e, talvez Deidara não percebesse, mas claramente Itachi sabia, Sasori estava magoado, e por isso recusava-se a olhar sua "fonte de sentimentos", como Itachi chamava.

U/C: Ta ai o cap n.n (é atingida por pedras) Calma! \O.O/ Não me matem pelo beijo itadei Eu precisava de fazê-lo, se não o final que eu planejei iria por água a baixo.

Zabuza: Não acho que isso as convenceu ¬¬

U/C: Ninguém falou com você! ò.ó9

Zabuza: Conta logo à eles! u.u Tenho certeza que vão te odiar, digo, te entender n.n

UC: Oh, é... A noticia hehehehe n.n'' bom, eu vou viajar nessa quarta e só volto domingo (dia 21 acho eu o.o) (é atacada por frutas zumbis atômicas) AAAAAAAAAAAH \o\

Calma por favo i.i Eu vou se boazinha prometo! Não eu não terminei o cap 11 ainda n.n' (Tomates voadores acertam uchihinha) ESPERA! \o.o/ Eu vou termionar e prometo que posto n.n

Mais uma coisinha n.n (vai pra trás de uma parede)

Err... Como posso dizer? i/i

Zabuza: Essa coisa sem cérebro aqui que esta enrolando quer dizer que a fic já ta acabando! n.n

U/C: Valeu pela consideração Zabuza ¬¬

Bem é verdade, teremos apenas mais alguns caps. Mas não sei quantos são n.n

Bom... Tenho que ir n.n

Xauu pessoinhas e lembrem-se review não mata, mais uma coisa: qualquer critica não esqueça de dizer ok? É pra isso que serve esse botãozinho roxo aí!

n.n/


	11. Chapter 11

PS: os "XxXx" já que na maior parte do cap nossos queridos personagens estão juntos será para mudar de

U/C: Yo gente! Voltei n.n/ Demorou mas voltei n.n/

...

U/C: Bom, estamos aqui com o AP 11, não sei se vou demorar pra postar o 12, pois só o estou começando agora n.n e... Bom, é isso o.o E... E... E vamos ao cap. e... É tão triste estar sem o Zabuza aqui! Buaaaaa ele ta de férias e eu aqui sozinha i.i Eu... Eu... Eu quero o meu companheiro de insultos de volta! (Faz birra) Buaaaaaaa!

Orochimaru ( Amarra boa de U/C com um pano) – CHEGA! VOCÊ QUE DEU FÉRIAS A ELE PARA DE RECLAMAR! Ò.ó

U/C: T.T

Near: Você só esta com ciúmes...

Orochimaru: Cala a boca seu anão! Bem, o idiota da nevoa ta de férias, e já que essa COISA não para dehorar aqui vai os PS's

PS1: Naruto, nem eu, nem nenhum outro personagem pertence a essa doida. (Graças à Deus!)

PS2: os "XxXx" ,já que na maior parte do cap. os personagens estão juntos, serão para mudar de... Ponto de vista, ou de... Ponto de vista dos sentimentos dos personagens. É, isso... Acho que pode-se dizer assim.

Bom Cap. 11

U/C: Humhumhumhum (Eu quero o Zabuza de volta! \T.T/)

Cap 11

Era noite, as estrelas brilhavam, poderia ser uma noite muito calma, se não fosse por uma grande tensão entre certo trio...

O silêncio reinava entre eles e o mais incomodado com tal clima era um certo loiro.

- Err... Danna eu...

- Sim Deidara? - Perguntou Sasori com uma voz mais fria do que nunca, não que quisesse ser grosso com o loiro, apenas não queria ouvi-lo.

- Nada, un... – Respondeu ao notar o tom de voz gelado de seu danna, não queria levar uma resposta mal criada dele.

Itachi sorriu, achava tudo aquilo muito divertido.

XxXx

"O Sasori no danna está mais frio do que normalmente... Será que foi por causa do beijo que o Itachi me deu? Será que ele entendeu errado? Não pode ser... Agora nós estamos nesse clima de assassinato, antes, pelo menos, o Danna falava comigo civilizadamente, tenho de tentar falar com ele, espero que não esteja muito magoado."

- Sasori no danna, un. Tudo bem? Un. – Perguntou tentando quebrar aquela atmosfera.

- Por que não estaria? – Ouviu-o responder ainda no mesmo tom.

- Am... Não sei. Talvez a luta tivesse esgotado seu chakra, un. – Disse sorrindo.

- Estou muito bem Deidara. - Era perceptível o tom de irritação em sua voz.

- Hunf, então como quiser, un. – Desistira de tentar puxar alguma conversa, mas não gostava de ver o seu pequeno Sasori triste.

XxXx

"Idiota, beija o Itachi na minha frente e depois vem se fazer de preocupado comigo!"

Pensava mal humorado. Não havia gostado da cena que viu e agora não estava suportando a "piedade" de Deidara.

- Não sabia que você podia chorar Sasori. – Ouviu Itachi lhe dizer e surpreendeu-se ao ver que uma fina lágrima caía de seus olhos, surpreendeu-se mais ainda, estava dentro de Hiruko, como ele sabia que estava chorando?

- Não estou chorando, é a umidade do ar.

- Claro, claro, faça como quiser Sasori, vou fingir que acredito. – Ouviu-o falar.

- Você está gostando, não é? Disso tudo? Você sabia. – Falou após um tempo.

- Sabia? Não sei do que fala, não sei nada mais que o essencial.

- Gostou de beijar o Deidara? – Perguntou com a voz baixa, mas raivosa, estava claro que não havia gostado nada daquilo.

- Oh, aquilo? Estou apenas me divertindo com ele, e devo dizer que ele também está.

- Seu maldito! – Ia perder o controle e atacá-lo se Itachi não o segurasse.

- Você não vai querer me atacar vai? Ele ficaria muito triste com isso.

- _**Desgraçado**_. – Murmurou saindo de perto de Itachi.

XxXx

- Sasori no danna? – Estranhou o fato de Sasori apressar o passo já que não sentia nenhum outro chakra por perto. Olhou para trás e viu o Uchiha com sua cara de indiferença.

Aproximou-se do moreno.

- O que você fez com ele? – Perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente do moreno.

- Nada. – Ouviu o outro responder simplesmente. Rangeu os dentes. Itachi havia feito alguma coisa e ele sabia disso. – Se não acredita em mim, pergunte a ele.

- Hunf. – Apenas rosnou e começou a andar em direção à Sasori.

- Deidara... Por que você está tão preocupado?

Ouviu o Uchiha perguntar, porém o tom de voz dele não era de quem se importava com algo e sim de quem analisava a situação. Será que ele estaria se divertindo com aquilo?

- Danna, o Itachi fez algo a você?

XxXx

Ouviu Deidara perguntar algo, mas não respondeu.

- Danna. O Itachi fez algo a você?! – Ouviu a voz dele saindo firme de sua boca, parecia que ele estava preocupado e queria defendê-lo.

"Hunf, bobagem. Ele nunca se importaria comigo!"

- Deidara pare de bobagens e diga àquele Uchiha para ir mais rápido. – Ordenou, queria chegar logo ao esconderijo para afastar-se daqueles dois sádicos e fazer o que quiser sem ter de ouvir piadinhas idiotas.

XxXx

Sorriu, estava saindo tudo melhor do que o planejado.

XxXx

"Sasori no danna" Estava preocupado com seu Sasori e triste por não poder ajudá-lo.

Afastou-se sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho e mesmo que quisesse ajudá-lo não conseguiria fazer nada sem saber o porquê de seu danna estar triste.

- Uchiha, ande mais rápido. – Mandou, porém com a voz baixa, do jeito que parecia estar fazendo um pedido.

XxXx

Era noite, haviam parado de andar, pois Deidara parecia cansado. Agora que parava para pensar, Itachi que havia pedido para pararem por causa do loiro. Será que ele se importava tanto com Deidara?

Viu algo se mexer em uma moita.

"Esse chakra..."

Levantou-se tomando cuidado para não acordar nenhum dos dois, que a esta altura já dormiam. Adentrou a floresta, abrindo espaço entre as moitas.

- Finalmente, que porra! Pensei que nunca me notaria, caralho! – Comentou uma figura na sombra.

XxXx

Estava esperando que Sasori notasse sua presença. Queria se aproximar, mas não se arriscaria a ser visto por Itachi.

- Finalmente, que porra! Pensei que nunca me notaria, caralho! – Comentou quando viu um tufo de cabelos avermelhados se aproximar.

XxXx

- Hidan, então era você. – Comentou ao ver a figura saindo da sombra.

- Baka! Quem mais seria? A Kyuubi é que não! – Ouviu-o falar com ar zombeteiro.

- O que quer aqui? – Perguntou, não estava com humor para as gracinhas de Hidan.

- Vejo que o Itachi já os achou, am? Bom se não me quer aqui estou indo embora... – Ele falou, lhe dando as costas e começando a andar.

- Espere Hidan! – Viu-o parar. - Você... Lembra que você disse que o... Que o Itachi parecia gostar do Deidara?

XxXx

- Hum, i daí? – Perguntou, sem interesse.

- Talvez você estivesse certo.

- Afinal, do que você está falando, merda?! – Não estava entendendo o objetivo daquela conversa esquisita.

- Estou dizendo que acho que o Itachi nutre algum sentimento pelo Deidara e tenho medo que isso seja recíproco.

- Oh, entendi. Você está com ciúmes. Hahaha! Será que o senhor Sasori "eu não sinto nada" não é tão inatingível quanto todos pensam? Hahahaha! – Zombou.

- Oras, cale-se Hidan! – Ouviu o ruivo exclamar, fechando a cara.

XxXx

- Hahahaha... Acalme-se Sasori. Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está sentindo.

- Entende Ótimo, agora me explica! – Disse, irônico.

- Hahsuahsuhashuhsua, faça-me o favor Sasori você sabe o que sente, só não consegue admitir seu frouxo! – Via que ele ria de sua cara.

- Por que você acha isso? – Perguntou, tentando esconder sua irritação.

- Oras, Sasori! Mais na cara que isso impossível! – A essa altura, parecia que ele estava se irritando, como se tivesse que explicar algo óbvio.

Sasori não respondeu.

XxXx

- Bom, você estava me dizendo algo sobre uma suruba entre Itachi e Deidara não é?

- Não é suruba! – Ouviu-o gritar, parecia estar ainda mais irritado.

- Tah, ta. Agora conta logo essa merda!

- Bom, primeiramente pensei que Itachi o estivesse usando, mas agora...

- Espere aí. Então ele voltou a jogar, am? – Falou mais para si mesmo do que para o ruivo.

- Como assim voltou a jogar?

- Um? Não é nada, esquece o que eu disse.

- É claro que é alguma coisa. O que você esta me escondendo Hidan?!

- Já disse que não é nada, porra! – Respondeu irritado por ter aberto a boca.

- Hum... Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Ouviu-o perguntar após alguns segundos.

- Sim?

- Como você entende o que eu to sentindo?

- Digamos que eu já passei por algo assim... – Falou lembrando-se de uma antiga experiência.

- O que você sabe Hidan?

- Heh! Sei o que sei e você que descubra! Só te dou um conselho: ignore-o.

- Ignorá-lo?

-É

- Como posso ignorá-lo se ele praticamente esfrega na minha cara que o Deidara é dele e não meu?!

- Porra Sasori, cale a boca! Só sabe falar isso, que o Deidara gosta dele?! Bom ele te disse isso? Disse que gosta dele?! – Estava irritado com Sasori que mais parecia um disco quebrado.

- Não, mas nem precisa.

- Vá à merda Sasori, do que você ta falando ô madeira?!

XxXx

- Eu os vi se beijando, o que mais é preciso pra saber de quem ele gosta?! – Respondeu, impaciente.

De uma hora pra outra Hidan começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Do que diabos você esta rindo Hidan?! - Perguntou com vergonha.

- Por Jashin! Como você é otário! – Gritou Hidan ainda rindo.

- O que você disse?!

- Hhsuahsshaushshauhusha Fa... hsuahsuahsuahsa Faça o seguinte. – Falou Hidan se recuperando. – Pergunte ao loiro retardado de quem ele gosta e veja se você está ou não certo.

- Ok, como você quiser. – Disse, hesitante. - Mas diga-me. Por que você veio aqui?

- Bom, queria avisar-lhe sobre Itachi, mas acho que cheguei um pouco tarde. – Respondeu-lhe o outro e Sasori teve a impressão de que ele não se importou em se "atrasar".

- Nada mais? – Perguntou.

- Bom, sim. O líder esta começando a juntar as peças, se ele descobrir sobre você e seus sentimentos por Deidara é bom tomar cuidado, ele pode te considerar descartável, Sabe o que ele pensa sobre isso.

- É, é. Eu sei muito bem disso.

Hidan deu as costas a Sasori e já ia embora.

- Hidan? – Chamou o ruivo.

- Sim?

- Por que está me ajudando?

- Você não me ouviu?! – Gritou indignado. - Talvez eu já tenha passado por algo semelhante, alem disso e ótimo irritar o Itachi. Bem, adeus. – Após isso foi embora.

Sasori virou-se e foi em direção ao acampamento, mas antes que chegasse lá...

- Aquele era o Hidan? – Foi surpreendido ao virar-se para encarar quem estava falando consigo e ver dois olhos vermelhos.

- E se fosse? – Perguntou.

- Bem, esqueça. Não é ele quem me interessa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Estreitou os olhos para o homem à sua frente.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer... Você bem que gostaria de prová-lo, não é?

- Não sei do que fala. – Respondeu virando a cara.

- Oh, certeza? Então deixe-me refrescar sua memória. Depois de lutar contra os ninjas da chuva; Em uma floresta; Um certo loiro. Lembra-se?

- Se fala daquela cena repulsiva, então pode ir se calando. Mas, pensando bem... Desde quando você é tão falante?

- Estou apenas tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você.

- É isso o que você chama de civilizada?

- Acalme-se Sasori, afinal, pensei que não se importava com aquele pequeno beijo. Aliás, não é apenas aquilo que ele sabe fazer, esta me acompanhando? – Perguntou.

XxXx

Estava se divertindo vendo aqueles dois sofrerem, e provocar Sasori psicologicamente estava ficando cada vez mais divertido. Pena que não estava conseguindo ver sua expressão por causa daquela maldita marionete.

- CALE-SE ITACHI!

- Desculpe-me Sasori, apenas pensei que gostaria de saber que ele não é o loiro burro que você pensa. – Falou, esperando a reação do menor, este ficou calado. Então resolveu continuar. – Não sabe como é bom estar nos braços dele, e tê-lo nos meus.

- Hum? Do que fala? – Ouviu-o perguntar, surpreso.

- Sabe, não conseguimos nos decidir então revezamos.

- Ora seu...

XxXx

Não completou sua fase, atacou Itachi com a cauda de Hiruko, como ele conseguia fazer isso? Tirá-lo do sério tão rapidamente? Bom. Não sabia, mas sabia que ele havia passado dos limites... Há muito tempo.

Itachi desviou rapidamente da cauda da marionete. Sasori atacou-o mais uma vez, desta vez no ar.

- Sasori no danna! – Ouviu Deidara gritar e parou o ataque. – O que está havendo aqui?!

XxXx

Havia ouvido um barulho e acordou, não encontrou nem seu pequeno danna nem o Uchiha, ouviu barulhos de luta e correu até o local. Chegou a tempo de ver Sasori tentar atacar Itachi.

- Sasori no danna! – Gritou e o viu parando o ataque. – O que está havendo aqui?! – Perguntou.

Itachi nada respondeu, estava com a mesma expressão de sempre (U/C: Como se ele mudasse - -'), mas por dentro se controlava para não sorrir da situação, seus jogos estavam melhores do que a encomenda.

XxXx

Viu Deidara olhando-o, pedindo uma explicação, sentiu-se culpado, com certeza Deidara estava com raiva, por ter tentado matar seu querido companheiro. Porém, o que Sasori não viu foi que Deidara estava dando o mesmo olhar para Itachi, além de olhar o moreno com desconfiança e raiva.

- Estávamos nos aquecendo, mas esqueça isso Deidara. Vamos é melhor andarmos logo. – Falou aproveitando que não faltaria muito para o nascer do sol.

XxXx

"Sasori no danna, quem você acha que esta enganando, e o que esta escondendo de mim?"

- Está certo... Vamos embora. – Falou enquanto voltava para o acampamento, desfazê-lo.

XxXx

Sorriu, não foi bem um sorriso, mas apenas uma pequena curvatura dos lábios. Era ótimo ser um espectador de tudo aquilo, principalmente quando você também era o causador d'aquilo.

XxXx

Caminhava pensando no que Hidan havia lhe dito para fazer, estava em duvida se o faria ou não. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer e deixar Deidara ser feliz, mesmo que fosse ao lado de Itachi, afinal, se o loiro quisesse fica consigo então ele lhe diria, não?

XxXx

Não tirava os olhos de seu danna. Tinha de saber se era verdade que ele estaria triste com a cena do beijo. Esperava que não, não saberia explicar-lhe, não, saber, saberia, mas não sabia se ele aceitaria sua explicação. E se ele não aceitasse? E se achasse que estava mentindo? Como o convencer?

- Vamos parar. – Ouviu a voz de Itachi, nem havia percebido o tempo passar.

XxXx

Quem aquele Uchiha pensava que era? Certo que muito provavelmente era ele que decidia tudo quando estava com Kisame, mas agora ele não estava com o Hoshigaki. Sua vontade era começar outra discussão, mas lembrou-se de Deidara, não ia brigar na frente do loiro e não queria que o loiro se intrometesse para proteger o Uchiha, dando-lhe razão. Parou. Adentrou a mata saindo de perto dos outros dois.

XxXx

Sasori saia andando pela mata. Perfeito, agora era só observar.

- Ei! Itachi você viu o danna? Un.

- Não.

Ouviu-o murmurar um "Hunf" e sair à procura de Sasori, muito provavelmente seguindo seu chakra.

XxXx

Saiu à procura de seu danna, queria conversar com ele, agora mais do que nunca.

Encontrou-o a margem de um lago observando-o.

- OE! Sasori no danna. – Chamou.

A única coisa que Sasori fez foi olhá-lo de esguelha.

- Quero conversar com você.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Sasori no danna. Por que você está assim comigo? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

- Assim como? – Percebeu que ele não estava a fim de conversar, mas ainda assim insistiu.

- Você parece que não quer nem me encarar.

Sasori não respondeu, o que irritou o loiro.

- Você podia pelo menos sair dessa marionete e me olhar! – Falou, sem esconder seu desapontamento com as atitudes do outro.

- Você poderia pelo menos parar de fingi que se importa.

XxXx

"Kuso!"

Amaldiçoou a idéia de ter falado-lhe isso, sua voz saiu embargada, o que o fez arrepender-se de ter aberto a boca.

- Sasori... – Ouviu Deidara chamar-lhe, era uma das poucas vezes que ouviu o loiro chamando-o pelo nome sem ter um danna o seguindo. – Você... Você esta chorando. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. – Está triste... Por quê? – Olhou-o de esguelha e viu preocupação em seu olhar. Deidara passou o baço por seu ombro como se quisesse protegê-lo e por fim o abraçou.

- Não deixarei mais que te machuquem... Diga-me: por que está chorando? Meu danna.

Aquela foi a gota d'água, como ele podia ser tão... Tão? Tão sínico? Beijar o Itachi e depois ainda fingir que se importa com o que ele sentia? Isso era imperdoável.

Afastou Deidara de seu corpo e se levantou, andando em direção d'aonde sabia ser a Akatsuki, havia decidido que não ia esperá-los, assim ele ficava em paz e Deidara e Itachi teriam todo o tempo do mundo para fazerem o que queriam.

- Sasori, espera. O que houve? Por que você ta agindo assim?

Parou.

- Por que estou agindo assim? – Perguntou calmamente. Riu. – POR QUE ESTOU AGINDO ASSIM?! – Perguntou novamente, agora visivelmente irritado. – Por que você não vai até o Itachi? Ele adoraria estar em seus braços... POR QUE NÃO VAI ATÉ ELE E ME DEIXA EM PAZ?! SE PREFERE TANTO ASSIM ELE, POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ INSISTE EM ME IMPORTUNAR?!

XxXx

Ouvia surpreso cada palavra de seu danna, então Sasori achava mesmo que ele gostava de Itachi?

- E MAIS UMA COISA! SE VOCÊ GOSTA TANTO DELE POR QUE FICA FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO? POR QUE VOCÊ FICA TENTANDO CONSEGUIR MINHA ATENÇÃO? – Ouviu-o gritar e sorriu. Sabia que não podia ter feito isso, mas sorriu. Sorriu por que soube que Sasori gostava dele. Apenas estava com ciúmes... E sorriu disso também, se estava com ciúmes queria dizer que pertencia mesmo a Deidara.

Apesar disso... Sorriu no momento errado...

- PARE DE RIR DE MIM, DEIDARA! PARE! – Sua voz estava embargada, agora tinha certeza que se pudesse ver seu rosto ele estaria em lágrimas.

Com isso se preocupou.

Lágrimas não mancham a madeira?

- OH! – Gritou enquanto desviava de um ataque da cauda de Hiruko. É. Não devia mesmo ter sorrido. Agora seu danna achava que estava curtindo com a cara dele.

Viu Sasori se virar, mas antes que saísse sozinho ao esconderijo, Itachi apareceu na frente dos dois. Sentiu raiva, era tudo culpa dele! Era por causa dele que Sasori, agora sozinho dentro daquela marionete, chorava. Por causa dele e... Sua? Sentiu raiva de si mesmo.

- Vamos. – Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

XxXx

- Vamos. – Ouviu Itachi ordenar, mas mesmo com raiva o seguiu, pois sabia que se tentasse seguir sozinho e chegasse ao esconderijo sem Itachi ou Deidara, Pain o consideraria um traidor e...

E o mataria.

Orochimaru: Já que a autora esta incapacitada de falar por um momento

U/C: humhumhumhumhum (só não te bato porque gosto de você i.i)

Orochimaru: Eu estou aqui com o comentario final.

Bem se vocês gostaram ou não dessa coisa essa baixinha aqui pede que mandem reviews e, santo Deus, pó favor se alguém tiver alguma crítica mande também porque ela já esta me enchendo o são perguntando no que ela pode melhorar u.ú

Acho que é isso.

U/C: hum hum hum (Domo, Kissus, Já ne!)


	12. Chapter 12

Cap12

U/C: Yooooooooooooo! n-n Eu sei que eu desapareci, mas por favor sejam compreensivos i.i/ Estou aqui com mais um cap e, no Word, ele deu mais ou menos umas 10 paginas só pra compensar vocês! n.n

Espero que gostem X3

Zabuza: Não acho que eles estão satisfeitos com isso u.u

U/C: VOCÊ VOLTOOOOOU! (Olhinhos brilhantes) (abraça) AAAAAAI QUE SAUDAAAADEEEE!

Zabuza: x.x Ain! ME SOLTA! X0X De qualquer jeito... . Não acho que eles estejam satisfeitos! u.u Ontem foi o dia do Yaoi e você não postou nada! u.u

U/C: Você é chato viu? u.u

Era pra eu ter postado isso daqui ontem, mas eu tive que estudar pra prova de química que eu vou ter segunda feira! Não dava pra eu estudar hoje porque minha mãe ia me levar pra sair, ai ontem eu tentei postar ainda, mas só terminei de digitar hoje!

Gomen

Eu to em época de provas, mas já tenho varias fanfics escritas e outras em mente prometo postar muito quando sair dessa época! n.n

Orochimaru: É bom mesmo u.u

U/C: Não falei com você! u.u

Zabuza: Mas é bom mesmo, você nunca cumpre u.u

U/C: CALA A BOCA Ò.ó Ninguém perguntou u.u Ta certo, ta certo, só pra calarem a boca e pra satisfazer vocês leitores n.n

Agora antes que eles comecem novamente o cap!

Cap12

Estava muito impaciente, principalmente agora que estava suspeitando de um envolvimento emocional entre dois de seus subordinados. Queria tratar desse assunto o mais depressa possível.

XxXx

- Falta pouco. – Anunciou o moreno.

- É, eu sei. – Respondeu pouco à vontade com o jeito mandão do Uchiha, mas mesmo assim estava ansioso para chegar e ir para bem longe daqueles dois, se eles queriam privacidade eles a teriam.

Não haviam mais parado, o que achou agradável, pois assim Deidara não se aproximava de si. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se o deixasse ir embora e esquecesse-se dele, mas NÃO. Tinha que ir atrás do loiro, não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

XxXx

Sentia-se pouco a vontade, agora sabia o que Sasori estava sentindo e o que ele pensava, mas não podia fazer nada e isso o incomodava. Muito.

"Maldito Uchiha!"

Se não fosse por ele talvez finalmente tivesse conseguido seu danna para si. Mas não! O Uchiha tinha de interferir! Estava cansado disso.

XxXx

Viu-os passando, estava escondido numa árvore e os viu, pelo visto Sasori não havia seguido seu conselho.

"Imbecil." Pensou enquanto mexia a cabeça em sinal de negação, e seguia-os de cima de árvore.

XxXx

Fazia horas que não se falavam, na verdade, não se falavam dês do desabafo de Sasori. Queria conversar com seu danna, esclarecer tudo aquilo, mas ele não queria ouvi-lo.

Tinha medo de magoá-lo novamente e por isso nem tentou se aproximar de novo, fazendo isso, pôde perceber o quanto confortável ele ficava, talvez estivesse com medo de ser ferido de novo. Que irônico, havia saído escondido da Akatsuki para proteger o seu danna, e agora, ele mesmo o machucava, é. Muito irônico.

- Podemos parar? – Ousou perguntar, como não recebeu resposta aceitou como um sim e se distanciou do grupo, precisava pensar e... Bom, ir ao banheiro não fazia mal, né?

Algum tempo depois, voltava para o acampamento, ainda pensando num jeito de falar com seu danna sem magoá-lo.

- Iwa! – Ouviu alguém gritar e se virou.

- Hidan, o que você... – Foi interrompido

- Faço aqui? Bom, eu esperava que o Sasori seguisse o meu... Conselho. Mas aquele baixinho é estúpido e orgulhoso demais para perguntar a você.

- Perguntar o que? – Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Esqueça loira. Se esse relacionamento depender de você e do senhor orgulho é melhor eu ficar fora disso.

- Espere. Do que você esta falando?

- Por Jashin! Você é retardado mesmo não é?! Ainda não percebeu? Olhe aqui desgraçado! Eu estou perdendo meu valioso tempo e o de Jashin para tentar ajudar vocês dois, mas seu Q.I de ameba não está ajudando!

- Hidan, do que você esta falando?

- Put merda, você ainda não percebeu?! Estou há dias tentando ajudar você e o vermelhinho, mas VOCÊS se ajudam? NÃO! Não se ajudam. EU tenho de fazer tudo aqui, será que vou ter de fazer tudo na cama também?!

- Você está tentando nos ajudar?

- Palmas para ele! Finalmente entendeu, ou eu vou ter que desenhar?

- Hey, calma! Afinal o que você quer que eu faça? Já estou quebrando a cabeça para ver se o danna me escuta, o que mais quer que eu faça?

- Pensa comigo inteligência, quem é o desgraçado que esta causando tudo isso? – Perguntou sem paciência e de braços cruzados.

- O Itachi?

- Bingo! – Gritou em tom zombeteiro. – E já que ele está causando tudo isso o que você deveria fazer?

- Livra-me do problema... – Falou pensativo. – Mas como farei isso? Ele também é um akatsuki, não quero problemas com o líder.

- Isso vocês já tem, não se preocupem. Mas se não consegue se livrar dele o que vai fazer?

- Impedir que ele machuque o Sasori no danna... Eu não acredito no que eu vou dizer Hidan, mas... Talvez você esteja certo.

-Ótimo, então pare de ser tão retardado e volte até eles antes que comecem a se matar de novo e sobre para mim quando o líder quiser explicações. Ande imbecil! – Mandou, empurrando Deidara em direção ao acampamento – Hunf! Faça-me o favor! – Falou consigo mesmo. – Juro por Jashin-sama que se algum dia eu tiver que ajudar alguém para atrapalhar o Itachi novamente, irei procurar alguém com cérebro. – Reclamou.

XxXx

Sabia que se Deidara demora-se mais um pouco, provavelmente Itachi o provocaria, estava torcendo para isso acontecer para ter um motivo pelo qual lutar com o Uchiha, um motivo que não o fizesse passar vergonha novamente.

Mas suas esperanças de ter um novo confronto com o Uchiha foram por água abaixo quando sentiu o chakra do loiro se aproximar.

Levantou-se, sabia que estava fugindo de Deidara, mas agora não estava se importando. Começou a andar antes de ver o loiro chegar.

XxXx

Viu Sasori andando mais à frente e sabia que estava sendo evitado, viu o Uchiha se levantar quando chegou. Talvez Hidan estivesse mesmo certo, apesar de quê, era mais do que estranho pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Bom, não importava. O que tinha de fazer agora era evitar que Itachi aproximasse-se de Sasori e de si mesmo, não podia ficar perto dele, não podia correr o risco de Sasori entender errado novamente. Bom não deveria se difícil já que já estavam chegando.

- Vamos apertar o passo. – Mandou, era diferente mandar, geralmente gostava que Sasori se sentisse confortável e sabia que a melhor maneira era deixá-lo dar as ordens, se bem que havia decidido que quem comandaria essa relação seria ele mesmo, além do mais, Sasori não parecia querer cooperar.

Viu que após sua ordem Sasori apertou o passo, sabia que se fosse para obedecer ou escutar alguém o pequeno iria preferir ele à Itachi.

Correu, apertando o passo e imitando seu danna, que agora usava as árvores para dar-lhe impulso, tomava cuidado para ficar sempre entre Sasori e Itachi e não deixar que o moreno chegasse muito perto.

XxXx

Sorriu, então era esse o plano de Deidara? Separá-lo de Sasori e manter-se afastado de si. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse, a essa altura do jogo, tinha a certeza de que mesmo se não se pronunciasse novamente ainda teria algo interessante para acontecer, e mesmo que precisasse falar ou provocar um dos dois nada o impediria.

Mas, uma coisa não estava certa, Deidara não podia ter tido essa idéia de uma hora para outra, alguém devia tê-lo ajudado...

"Muito bem Hidan, você sabe mesmo como ser um incomodo para mim."

XxXx

Hidan sorriu, estava satisfeito de saber que Itachi percebera que estava atrapalhando-o, ou pelo menos tentando. O moreno devia estar morrendo de ódio por dentro, ou, ao menos, muito incomodado

XxXx

Já anoitecia quando finalmente conseguiam ver o rio que ficava perto do esconderijo. Começou a correr, sabia que Pain estava impaciente, além disso, já não agüentava mais ter que ficar com o moreno por perto. Ouviu os passos dos outros aumentarem.

XxXx

Estavam quase lá, ouviu Sasori apertar o passo e Itachi o imitar, fez o mesmo, tentando manter o ruivo longe do moreno e tentando manter a si próprio longe de Itachi também.

XxXx

Apertou o passo tentando aproximar-se de Sasori, porém Deidara percebeu e fez o favor de manter-se entre os dois.

Viu uma cabeleira platinada esperando-os a alguns metros do esconderijo.

"Hidan, você é mesmo um incômodo..."

Chegaram perto da caverna e fizeram os selos que abriam a caverna e serviam como "código".

Lá dentro Pain os esperava.

XxXx

- Demoraram. – A voz do líder ecoou na caverna.

XxXx

Pain estava irritado e ele já sabia disso, ainda mais, para seu azar o resto dos Akatsukis pareciam estar lá.

- Gomenasai Pain-sama. – Pediu enquanto entrava seguido do loiro, do moreno e do seguidor de Jashin.

XxXx

-E então Deidara, resolveu voltar? – Ouviu o líder perguntar-lhe observando-o com os olhos de caracol. Rezou para que acreditasse em si.

- Pain-sama, gomenasai eu...

- Não quero ouvir desculpas aqui, venha comigo. E vocês: Hidan e Sasori. Quero falar com vocês depois.

Seguiu-o cauteloso, tinha medo do que ia acontecer, e SE iria se ouvido por Pain.

Chegaram a uma sala, Pain mandou que Deidara entrasse e o loiro obedeceu.

XxXx

Odiava admitir, mas estava preocupado com o loiro. Mesmo com raiva dele, tinha de admitir que se preocupava com ele, não apenas isso, ele o amava.

Olhou em volta, Hidan conversava com Kakuzu, porém disfarçadamente olhava para o si, como se quisesse que ele corresse até Deidara e lhe informasse dos seus sentimentos o mais rápido possível. O platinado parecia até mesmo preocupado. Bom talvez estivesse mesmo, Pain poderia decidir expulsar Deidara da Akatsuki ou poderia até mesmo... Matá-lo por sua suposta traição.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. E se o líder decidisse mesmo isso? E se Deidara saísse daquela sala como... Glup... Um cadáver? Ele nunca agüentaria ver o loiro assim. Na verdade... Achava que não agüentaria perder mais ninguém importante. Perdera seus pais e durante anos sofreu com isso. Amaldiçoou várias vezes a pessoa que lhes levara a morte, havia sonhado ser como outra criança com pais, mas... Com o tempo percebeu o quão impossível esse sonho era. Ao entrar na Akatsuki pensou ter esquecido os sentimentos humanos, pensou que não se importava mais com a morte deles, pensou, e realmente acreditou, que seu coração, sua única parte humana, era como seu corpo... Incapaz de sentir dor, que ele não sentia tristeza, porém, ao descobri seus sentimentos por Deidara, descobriu também que o loiro provocava mais sentimentos em si do que havia pensado, além disso, descobriu que o loiro havia conseguido abrir a porta de sentimentos que Sasori havia trancado há muito tempo...

Talvez Deidara fosse a chave, a fonte de seus sentimentos, sua maior fraqueza e força ao mesmo tempo.

Olhou novamente pela sala, Itachi estava sentado ao lado de Kisame, porém não parecia nenhum pouco preocupado. Talvez, se estivesse a conversar com Hidan agora, o loiro diria que ele era um idiota, que isso era a prova de que Itachi nada sentia por Deidara e depois o xingaria até sua centésima reencarnação por não ter lhe dado ouvidos antes. Porém, parando para pensar, talvez não tivesse nada haver, pois o próprio Sasori conseguia esconder completamente sua preocupação com o loiro, ou quase. E Itachi, pelo menos a primeira vista, era um mestre em esconder emoções, por outro lado, talvez apenas Deidara o amasse e Itachi se evolvesse apenas fisicamente, sendo assim, apenas um relacionamento físico para o moreno.

XxXx

- Pain-sama. – Chamou antes de deixar o líder abrir a boca. – Antes que diga qualquer coisa gostaria que...

- Calado Deidara. – Interrompeu-o Pain. – Por que traiu a Akatsuki? E não fique me enrolando, estou te dando uma chance de responder as minhas perguntas antes de decidir matá-lo.

- É essa a questão Pain-sama. Eu não traí a Akatsuki. – Disse notando que pela expressão de Pain ele não estava acreditando em nada. – É sério Pain-sama, não sou idiota, um. Sei o que acontece com quem trai a Akatsuki, um.

- Se não traiu a Akatsuki, por que sumiu? Por que precisamos de Itachi e Sasori para te arrastar de volta?

- Eu não fui arrastado, se tivesse mesmo traído a Akatsuki eu não teria voltado, un. Digo... – Tentou desfazer seu erro após notar a forma rude como tinha falado com Pain. – Bom, Pain-sama, se tivessem me "arrastado" teriam que me amarrar ou qualquer outra coisa, não? Mas eu vim andando junto a eles, acompanhando-os, un.

- Então por que sumiu de uma hora para outra deixando a missão para trás?

Missão.

Se não estivesse na frente de Pain teria estapeado a própria testa... Esquecera-se da maldita missão. Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Por isso haviam dado pela sua falta tão cedo, se não fosse a missão ninguém teria repara nisso pelo menos por uns... Cinco, seis dias, a essa altura Konan ou Sasori chamariam a atenção para seu sumiço.

- Bom... – Não podia dizer que havia esquecido da missão. Enquanto seguia Pain até onde estavam pensou em milhões e milhões de desculpas e histórias comoventes que poderia falar, até, é claro, lembrar-se que Pain não possuía nenhum sentimento. Aparentemente. – Bom... Vocês mesmo disseram que seria bom que eu treinasse mais e aí eu... Decidi sair para treinar... Vocês também disseram que há situações nas quais eu talvez não conseguisse ou sequer pudesse lutar a longa distância...

- Oh, claro, isso é plausível... Sair para treinar enquanto aqui há uma grande área onde você poderia treinar com todas as vantagens possíveis para um bom treinamento. – O tom de sarcasmo e cinismo em sua voz deixava claro que não havia acreditado.

- Bom... Eu queria treinar longe de pessoas que me criticassem e me botariam para baixo,un. Assim eu até consegui, acho eu, melhores resultados, un. – Não precisou nem olhar para Pain para saber o quão incrédulo ele estava, não havia acreditado em nada que Deidara havia lhe dito. – Sei que deveria ter avisado que ia sair, un. E não deveria ter deixado a missão, un. Mas... Acabei me esquecendo de avisar, além disso, queria aprimorar minha arte e espalhá-la pelo mundo. – Deu um sorriso após referir-se à sua arte, porém no fundo tinha medo, estava completamente inseguro.

Ao que Deidara mencionou sua arte, Pain girou os olhos.

XxXx

Só podia ser. Arte. Esse era o problema do loiro caçula da Akatsuki. Espalhar a arte pelo mundo? Bom, ele também havia dito algo sobre isso quando entrou para a organização, mas Pain o havia ignorado completamente pensando que, como Sasori, ele fosse sensato, ou que o ruivo, pelo menos, botaria naquela cabeça oca um pouco de juízo.

Mas Deidara, seja por ser o mais jovem da Akatsuki ou por qualquer outro motivo, era muito inconseqüente e só pensava em sua arte. Era competente, sim, isso era verdade, mas pela arte dele sabia que o loiro faria qualquer coisa.

"Devia ter imaginado." Pensou.

- Da próxima vez que resolver espalhar sua arte pelo mundo afora avise antes, isso se não quiser ter sua cabeça arrancada... Dessa vez, Deidara, eu deixo passar, mas ouça bem... Somente **dessa vez**, principalmente porque não tenho tempo para procurar outro ninja.

XxXx

- Domo... Pain-sama. – Falou, levantando-se inseguro se já haviam terminado.

Como Pain nada fez para impedi-o ele andou até a porta.

- Deidara. – Ouviu-o chamando-o.

XxXx

- Sim Pain-sama? – Ouviu o loiro responder. Havia... Medo? É. Talvez. Havia medo em sua resposta.

- Não preciso lembrá-lo de que os relacionamentos na Akatsuki são proibidos... Preciso?

XxXx

- Não Pain-sama, mas na verdade eu não sei do que falas, un. – Disse, mas sabia, Tinha plena consciência do que ele falava, e também tinha plena consciência de que se lhe dissesse a verdade, ou se ele descobrisse por conta própria ele e Sasori estariam em maus lençóis.

XxXx

Teve vontade de suspirar aliviado quando Deidara apareceu, porém não podia deixar que soubessem a verdade, que ele possuía sentimentos mais intensos, na verdade, BEM mais intensos pelo loiro.

Deidara passou por si e sorriu. Sasori sorriu de volta, porém parou ao perceber que Itachi também sorria.

"Baka! Esse sorriso deve ser para ele, não para você... Idiota!"

Balançou a cabeça e seguiu para seu quarto. Claro, sem deixar de notar que era seguido pelo olhar irritado do discípulo de Jashin.

XxXx

Viu Sasori passar indo em direção ao quarto, sentiu vontade de detê-lo e meter um soco em sua fuça por não ouvi-lo. Era incrível como, mesmo longe de Sasori, Itachi ainda conseguia acabar com a vida do mestre de marionetes.

XxXx

Bom, o plano de Deidara de mantê-lo longe de Sasori estava dando certo, tinha de admitir, mas isso não o impediria de continuar com seus joguinhos, e, muito menos, de brincar com a mente da "boneca". Riu... Um riso baixo e cínico, mas auto o bastante para que apenas Kisame ouvisse.

- OE... Qual é a graça? – Perguntou o maior, sorridente.

- Nada. – Respondeu o outro.

- Você e seus joguinhos. – Comentou o azul, sendo completamente ignorado pelo parceiro, apesar de que, Kisame não parecia ligar para o fato.

- Anda Kisame, vamos treinar.

XxXx

Sasori estava no banheiro, olhava-se no espelho enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto.

- Por que ele o prefere a mim? O que tem de errado comigo? Será por que sou uma marionete?

- Não, não tem nada haver com isso. – Disse uma voz atrás dele que o fez vira-se, assustado e em posição de luta.

- Ze... Zetsu! O... O que faz aqui? – Perguntou retomando seu jeito indiferente de sempre.

- Você não trancou a porta. – Informou indicando a mesma. – Idiota.

- Um? Desculpe-me...

- Itachi o está perturbando? – Perguntou, como se já soubesse de tudo.

- O que? Hunf... Que idiotice, é claro que...

- Sim. – Cortou-o o outro. – Qualquer um pode ver Sasori... Dês de que saiba o que se passa na sua mente.

- Eu sou tão transparente assim? – Perguntou com um sorriso torto.

- Não, mas você se esqueceu de uma coisa. Sou o espião daqui. Baka. Tenho o dever de saber tudo o que se passa por aqui... E quando você observa as pessoas fica fácil conhecê-las, saber seus segredos, seus _sentimentos._

- Pensei que só observava as pessoas de fora e inimigos nossos... Mas é claro! Pain tem que ter um espião na própria organização, tem que saber se alguém está traindo a Akatsuki.

- Não é apenas isso. Quando você começa, vira um hábito. Passa a observar as pessoas à sua volta e, mesmo sem querer... Você acaba absorvendo coisas sobre elas.

- Foi você que contou para o Pain? – Perguntou o ruivo, sério.

- Iie... Eu não contei nada para ele... Esse assunto é seu. E também não vou contar. Mas se quiser um conselho... Se eu fosse você, não ligaria tanto para o Itachi, ele te faz mal.

- Um: Eu não sou você e você não sou eu. E dois: Eu não te pedi conselhos. – Falou o ruivo, deixando o banheiro.

- Sabia que ele não ia ouvir. Bem, pelo menos eu tentei.

XxXx

Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era?! Como se soubesse de alguma coisa... Como se soubesse o que ele sentia! Nenhum deles sabia de nada, nem Zetsu, nem Hidan, nem ninguém!

- Oh! Danna! – Ouviu a voz do loiro gritar e apressou o passo para chegar ao seu quarto.

Tarde demais.

- Yo danna, un!

O que ele queria dessa vez? Pedir conselhos de relacionamento? Bom... Se era isso então ele estava falando com a pessoa errada.

- O que você quer Deidara? – Perguntou da maneira fria de sempre, porém, dessa vez, desejava que Deidara se ofendesse com seu tom.

XxXx

Sabia das intenções do ruivo ao falar assim com ele, mas ignorou, optando por fingir que não havia percebido.

- Gostaria, sei lá, de beber um pouco hoje? Ou... – Falou ao lembrar-se que o amigo não podia ingerir líquidos. – Ah, digo, sei lá, un. Sair pra papear hoje? Sabe... Eu e você...

XxXx

O loiro continuava falando, mas ele havia parado de ouvir a muito tempo...

"Eu e você e o Itachi, não é?"

Tinha vontade de dizer isso, mas não conseguia. Sempre fora fio, pelo menos, dês de que saíra de Suna, mas sabia que poderia fraquejar se falasse alguma coisa. Optou por fiar calado fingindo que ouvia o loiro.

Começou a pensar novamente... Dês de que descobrira seus sentimentos por Deidara, um monte de outros sentimentos voltaram à tona. A saudade dos pais, o arrependimento de deixar Suna, a saudade dos tempos de criança, saudade de Chiyo, tristeza por não conseguir o loiro para si, entre, é claro, outros sentimentos. Mas ninjas não podem ter sentimentos, principalmente nukenins rank S. Ele não devia ter sentimentos, pois piedade era um sentimento, e com um deles atuando os outros também começam a atuar, e um assassino como ele não podia ter esses sentimentos. Era proibido. Talvez, o melhor fosse esquecer tudo isso, esquecer o que sentia por Deidara.

- E aí o que acha? – O loiro terminou de falar. Era agora.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

XxXx

- Na... Não? Ah... Danna... – Não pôde completar a frase.

XxXx

- Eu não quero sair com você hoje, eu não quero ficar com você hoje, não quero treinar com você hoje, de preferência não quero nem ouvir sua voz hoje. Desapareça. – Ordenou, por mais que lhe doesse era o melhor... O melhor para os dois.

XxXx

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas com o que ouviu.

- Da-Danna... - As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta e ele não conseguia falar mais nada. – Sa- Sasori no danna...

Queria chorar, mas não iria. Pelo menos não na frente dele, não na frente de seu danna.

- Ma-mas...

- Nada de "mas". – Ele falou e lhe virou as costas.

- Iie. – As palavras estavam mortas em sua garganta. E ele ia embora... Por que?

De repente lembrou-se do "por que". E ficou com MUITA raiva do "por que".

Itachi.

Era esse o nome do por que. Do porque de seu Sasori estar indo embora, do porque de seu Sasori estar com raiva, do porque de Sasori achar que não era amado, esse era o nome do por que. O nome do porque de TO-DA A SUA INFELICIDADE! Estava com muita raiva desse porque. MUITA. INFINITA! Mas isso não mudava o fato de que Sasori estava indo embora. E não, ele NÃO ia deixar o Sasori ir embora assim.

Por isso mesmo ele agarrou sua mão antes que entrasse no quarto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Deidara? – Ele viu o olhar de ódio que o outro lhe dava, mas não se intimidou.

- Penso que não vou deixá-lo entrar nesse quarto.

- E dês de quando tenho de ter permissão para entra no MEU próprio quarto?

- Danna, se você está magoado por causa do Itachi, não tem porque se magoar. – Estava sério, MUITO sério, sério demais para si mesmo, e Sasori percebeu isso, ele notou que Sasori havia percebido isso.

- Hehe. – Sasori riu, um riso demente. – Kukukuku. – Ele continuou rindo.

- Qual a graça danna? – Perguntou sério.

- AHAHAHAHAHA! - Gargalhou – É Deidara... É idiotice a minha ficar chateado, ficar com raiva, eu realmente não tenho nenhum motivo para isso. – Disse o ruivo, sarcástico. – Claro, não tenho nenhum motivo, aliás, quem disse que eu estava chateado? – A medida que falava seu tom de voz aumentava. - Quem? Foi o Hidan? Quem? – Aumentou mais ainda o tom de voz, e isso com certeza não passou despercebido por Deidara. – Pois saiba que não estou nenhum pouco chateado com esse seu namoradinho de merda, entendeu?! - Ele estava quase gritando.

"Namorado? O que?"

- EU NÃO LIGO PARA ELE, ENTENDEU? NÃO LIGO! – Falou bem alto e caro, começava a gritar.

- Danna, ele não é meu namorado, não tenho nada com ele!

- Ah não... Claro que não. – Deidara percebeu: Ele estava MUITO magoado, percebeu também que estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir culpado. – Claro que não Deidara, o beijo daquele dia foi só um acidente. – Sasori disse, sarcástico.

- E foi.

- Claro que foi. – O tom de Sasori havia voltado a ficar baixo, continuava sarcástico. – E eu não devo me magoar. Só porque aquele idiota tirou a coisa que eu MAIS PRE-CI-SA-VA NESSA PORRA DE VIDA QUE EU TENHO, não quer dizer que eu deva ficar chateado, não é?

- Danna chega. – Pediu, mas Sasori não ouviu... Ou fingiu que não ouviu.

- E você ainda fica me dando esperanças, não é?

- Danna não! Eu nunca fiz isso. – As lágrima saiam de seus olhos.

- Eu, o idiota, saí pra te procurar. OUVIU DEIDARA? EU SAÍ PRA TE PROCURAR! Porque estava preocupado. E o que eu recebo em troca? NADA! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

- Danna chega.

- A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU RECEBO EM TROCA É UM: "NÃO PRECISA SE MAGOAR"! E ENTÃO, DEIDARA? O QUE EU DEVO FAZER? PULAR DE ALEGRIA?

- DANNA CHEGA! – Perdeu a paciência. – CHEGA!

- SEU MENTIROSO! CÍNICO! FILHO DE UMA... – Não chegou a completar a frase.

Seus lábios foram tomados por Deidara fazendo com que se calasse.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos do ruivo e Deidara fez menção de limpá-las, mas sem parar o beijo, não queria que a madeira se estragasse, ou mancha-se... Porque era seu danna.

XxXx

Não conseguia saber por que, mas estava sentindo a boca quente de Deidara, estava sendo beijado, sabia disso, mas se era de madeira... Ele não devia sentir nada.

Chiyo um dia lhe disse que as árvores também sentiam, será que mesmo tendo sida cortada da árvore a madeira também sentia? Não, se não já teria sentido dores antes nas lutas, mas essa era a primeira vez que sentia algo no corpo dês de que virara uma marionete, ele até podia descrever. Quente, molhado, gostoso. Não sabia como definir o gosto, mas era algo maravilhoso que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

XxXx

O beijo cessou e Deidara estava ofegante.

- Chega. - Sussurrou ao ouvido de Sasori.

XxXx

Queria obedecer Deidara, mas seu coração doía e ele não conseguiu reprimir a vontade de gritar.

- Por quê? POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO? – Virou-se para voltar ao quarto, mas antes disso viu uma figura conhecida parada atrás de si, e, de repente, os dois perceberam que várias pessoas corriam até lá.

XxXx

- Pain?! – Surpreendeu-se o loiro ao notar uma figura à sua frente que até agora não havia notado.

XxXx

- Gostara de falar com você Sasori. – Proclamou e virou-se fazendo sinal para que o akasuna o seguisse.

U/C: Bom ta aí, espero que tenham gostado, o próximo cap provavelmente vai ser o ultimo, ou penúltimo dependendo do lemon que vai ter, sim vai ter lemon sim n.n

Olha, reviews são MUITO bem-vindas n.n e criticas também dês de que sejam educadas!

Bom temos que ir, tchaaaaaau \n.n/

U/C, Zabuza e Orochimaru: Feliz dia do yaoi atrasado! X3

U/C: Zabuza me da um presente de dia do yaoi? n.n beija o Haku! (brilha olhinhos)

Zabuza: O.O err... Tchau! (foge)

U/C: Mas... Mas... i.i Volta aquiiiiiiii (corre atrás)


	13. Chapter 13

Cap13

U/C (Olha pros lados, não vendo ninguém que pudesse matá-la, entra) – Err.. Oi! (Desvia de pedras) O.O Gomen, sei que demorei! Meu pc tava sem memória e eu realmente demorei pra escrever esse capitulo, era pressão, queria que ele estivesse perfeito

Zabuza: Mentira! Ela tava com preguiça de digitar! ò3ó

U/C(estrangula Zabuza) – Bom, também é verdade. Mas eu tava com um bloqueio! Crise de criatividade não é legal T.T Além disso, quem não ficaria com preguiça de digitar um capitulo de 13 folhas oficio batidas a mão em uma maquina de escrever? i.i

É muita coisa! \O.O/

Bom, como eu queria postar de qualquer jeito, pois semana que vem vai ser semana de provas e amanhã eu vou ter que estudar pra inglês e domingo eu vou sair com meu pai, e vocês ficariam um bom tempo sem me ver então eu vou postar apenas a primeira parte do cap.

U/C (Desvia de faca) – Certo... Quem foi que jogou essa coisa? Ò.ó (Desvia de mais facas) Calei i.i

Zabuza: Para de enrolar! Ò.Ó

U/C: Cala a boca! Ò.Ó9 Bom... A segunda parte só posto quando der. Mil desculpas, não gosto de fazer vocês esperarem, mas não tem outro jeito, gomen! Obrigado por continuarem acompanhando e... Ah é! A próxima parte vai ser o último capitulo (na verdade esse é o ultimo capitulo, a próxima parte vai ser o fim, o final do capitulo e da fic.)

Bom, sem mais delongas (?) a fic!

PS- Naruto não me pertence mais um dia roubo o meu Orochimaru-sama pra mim -

Cap13

Primeira parte

A caminho da sala Sasori só se perguntava o quanto Pain teria visto da cena e o que ele pensava em fazer.

Ao chegarem à porta da sala a mesma se abriu e por ela saiu Hidan o qual, ao vê-lo, lançou-lhe um olhar piedoso, como se lhe desejasse boa sorte com o "carrasco".

Entraram na sala e a porta foi novamente fechada.

- Sente-se. – Ouviu a ordem de Pain e o obedeceu – E então Sasori, por que demorou tanto para voltar?

- Foi duro achar o Deidara...

- Você sabe por que ele saiu?

- Não...

- Ele disse que saiu pra treinar... É verdade?

- Quando o encontrei ele estava cansado, melhor dizendo, tinha a impressão de ter treinado sem descanso por muito tempo...

- Entendo... Sasori, não preciso repetir que shinobis não devem ter sentimentos, preciso?

- Não, Pain-sama.

- Então, o que foi que vi agora?

- Não sei. O que você viu?

- Uma cena entre você e o Deidara? – Ouviu-o responder, cínico.

- Quanto viu daquela cena?

- Oh, eu não vi nada Sasori, nada.

- Há quanto tempo você estava ali?

- Tempo suficiente para tirar minhas conclusões.

- Mas você disse que não havia visto nada. – Disse confuso, mas com a voz calma, como se comentasse o tempo.

- Não vi nada que não deveria ter visto, porque aquilo não aconteceu. Aconteceu Sasori?

- Não, não aconteceu.

- Então o que aconteceu?

- Foi um erro Pain-sama, na verdade foi mais uma experiência, apenas isso.

- Apenas uma experiência? Então não houve sentimentos envolvidos.

- Não, só uma experiência.

- Com que finalidade?

- Hmm... Diversão.

- Diversão?

- Exato...

- Pensei que marionetes não sentissem...

- Não sentem, mas é divertido pô-las a prova. – Interrompeu-o.

- Então, o que esta me dizendo é que fez apenas uma experiência para testar sua marionete?

- Exato.

- O que diz então é que você e o Deidara não têm nenhum envolvimento emocional?

- Por que eu teria algum envolvimento emocional com aquele loiro estúpido?! - Não era intenção, mas sua voz saiu ríspida, era obvio que estava com raiva. - Para falar a verdade, se aquele loiro está envolvido com alguém, não é comigo... Ele prefere os morenos... – Sua voz estava ríspida, a pergunta de Pain lhe incomodara, além de incomodado estava com raiva. Por que logo ele tinha de ser acusado de ter algum envolvimento com Deidara? O loiro não dava a mínima para ele, ao contrário, brincava com seus sentimentos, o fazia de trouxa. Aquela ultima frase saiu sem que Sasori percebesse, automaticamente, tudo por causa de sua irritação. E essa ainda não havia acabado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer Pain-sama, que se você for interrogar alguém com base em relacionamentos com o Deidara, que você não perca tempo comigo e procure o Uchiha. – Disse, ainda com raiva, sem perceber a confusão que suas palavras poderiam causar.

- Sasori, seja o que for que aconteceu entre você e o Deidara há minutos atrás, é bom que não tenha nada haver com sentimentos ou relacionamentos. Não quero ninjas fracos e não quero sair procurando outros ninjas a essa altura do campeonato, entendeu?

- Claro Pain-sama.

- Se aquilo voltar a acontecer, ou se simplesmente eu sonhar que você e outra pessoa andam de caso aqui na Akatsuki, ou que você nutre algum sentimento, seja qual for, por alguma pessoa aqui dentro ou lá fora, sua marionete terá o coração fatiado, entendeu?

- Hum-hum... Perfeitamente.

- Retire-se. – Ouviu-o ordenar e logo obedeceu.

XxXx

- Itachi... – Chamou ao sair da sala quando percebeu que Sasori já se havia ido.

- Sim Pain-sama?

- Entre. – Ordenou e logo foi obedecido.

Quando o Uchiha fechou a porta ele já se pôs a começar.

- Vou ser rápido e direto com você. O Sasori mencionou que você tem um envolvimento com Deidara, é verdade?

Olhou para o Uchiha e viu um pequeno sorriso formar-se em seu rosto.

- Digamos apenas que eu gosto de mexer com a mente das pessoas.

- Itachi. Deidara e Sasori fazem parte da Akatsuki, não quero que os machuque.

- Não vou machucá-los. – A voz do Uchiha saía fria, mas Pain conseguiu identifica o sadismo em sua voz.

- Itachi, faça o que quiser... Dês de que não me atrapalhe.

- Não se preocupe, não o atrapalharei.

- Não quero shinobis fracos. Entendeu?

- Claro, não podemos ter sentimentos... Sei disso. Nem laços. Não se preocupe Pain. O que faço não o atrapalhará, nem fará seus shinobis ficarem fracos.

- É o que espero.

XxXx

Enquanto isso Sasori já havia chegado ao quarto e agora refletia sobre as palavras que havia dito. Não sabia por que as dissera, mas agora finalmente tomava a consciência da encrenca em que suas palavras poderiam ter metido Deidara e realmente estava ficando muito mal com isso.

"O que diabos eu fiz? Droga! Por que fiz isso? E nunca havia me descontrolado desse jeito antes... O que será que aconteceu? Droga, Deidara O que você fez comigo?!"

Realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo e, além disso, odiava o maldito fato de não ser o dono do coração do loiro, isso o enlouquecia

XxXxXx

Deidara andava a esmo, havia se arrependido do que fez, tinha medo de ter colocado seu danna em perigo.

Parou na frente da sala que Pain usou para interrogá-lo e muito provavelmente à Sasori também.

- Está perdendo tempo. Ele não esta aí. Estúpido. – Ouviu alguém dizer, pensando que fosse Hidan, virou-se.

- Oh, é você Zetsu. – Comentou desanimado.

- Sei que não era a mim que queria ver, mas não precisa fazer essa cara.

- Heh, o que você quer?

- Vim apenas te avisar que Sasori já saiu daí faz alguns minutos.

- Um... Entendo... Bom, até mais. – Despediu-se e virou as costas. – Realmente queria saber o que se passa na cabeça do Sasori no danna – Sussurrou

- O Sasori está meio deprimido se você quer saber.

- Que?! Sabia que é falta de educação ficar ouvindo os outros falarem sozinhos?

- Não mandei você falar sozinho na minha frente.

- Hunf! Mas... Espere... Você disse que ele estava deprimido?

- É, o encontrei falando com seu próprio reflexo hoje. Isso é um sinal de que vocês podem estar ficando loucos. Isso se já não o são.

- Mas... O que ele estava falando?

- Bom, ele estava meio deprimido perguntando o que o Itachi tinha que ele não tinha e se perguntando por que você gostaria mais do Itachi do que dele. E, sabe, eu acho que aquele beijo que você deu nele não ajudou...

- Mas... Como... Espere, foi você que contou para o Pain o que estava acontecendo no corredor?!

- É claro que não, isso é assunto de vocês.

- Então como.. Ah! Esquece! – Já ia se virando quando ouviu:

- Sabe Deidara... Talvez você, ao invés de forçar Sasori a beijá-lo, devesse pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que tenha feito e provar que o ama.

- O quê? – Perguntou surpreso. – Quem disse que eu...

- É só um conselho. Não precisa segui-lo se não quiser – Tentou falar algo para Zetsu, mas mal abriu a boca e ele se foi.

- Deidara. – Ouviu chamarem. Gelou.

- Pa- Pain-sama?

- Gostaria de falar com você.

- Ha-hai. – Disse e seguiu Pain para dentro daquela mesma sala.

- Deidara. – Ouviu-o chamá-lo novamente, ao entrar na sala.

- Sim, Pain-sama?

- Você tem algum tipo de relacionamento com o Uchiha?

- Não Pain-sama, nenhum. – Respondeu, já estava cansado de ser acusado desse relacionamento com Itachi por Sasori e agora Pain também vinha acusá-lo? Não agüentava mais.

- Você tem certeza? Foi Sasori quem me disse isso. – Viu que ele falava tentando arrancar-lhe algo como uma confissão.

- Tenho sim. – Disse. Agora estava explicado, Sasori deve ter se deixado mover pelo ciúme e acabou falando de seus temores com Pain, bom, não falando realmente, mas talvez dando uma dica sobre sua suspeita, apenas... Por vingança... – Mas você já falou com Itachi? Por que, se não, ele pode confirmar o que digo. – Não era verdade, ele não sabia se Itachi faria isso, mesmo estando na frente de Pain.

- Já falei e ele disse que não tem nada com você.

- Então... Por que está me interrogando Pain-sama?

- Queria ter certeza

- Não confia no Uchiha?

- Confio, mas se trata de minha organização. Já que eram dois, tinha que perguntar aos dois.

- Eu entendo Pain-sama.

- Ótimo, pode ir. – Ouviu-o liberá-lo e virou-se para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse voltar ao seu quarto ou ir até qualquer outra parte da casa uma outra voz o chamou:

- Deidara. – Arrepiou-se.

"Maldito!"

Tentou seguir sem dar atenção a quem lhe chamava, andava depressa, entrou em uma sala na intenção de despistá-lo, tinha medo que o alcançasse. Medo que provou ter fundamento. Itachi o encontrara.

- Fugindo de mim? – Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o Uchiha perguntar, encostado na parede do corredor, com os braços cruzados. Parecia um vampiro.

XxXx

- O que você quer, un? – Ouviu o loiro perguntar mal-humorado. Riu por dentro, era mesmo muito engraçado o jeito que Deidara agia quando estava irritado... Irritado e com medo. Bom... Pelo menos de seu ponto de vista era engraçado.

- Onde está sua educação? – Perguntou, com o intuito de irritar o loiro. E conseguiu...

- Será que dá pra você me responder e me deixar em paz, un? – É. Era realmente engraçado ver o loiro com raiva.

- Acalme-se Deidara. Não vou te machucar.

- Hunf! Diga isso a alguém que acredite, un.

- Por que não acredita?

- Por quê?! Você acha que eu sou idiota ou o que? Você esta fazendo isso comigo e o danna e ainda diz que não vai me machucar?! Por favor! – Deidara gritava com impaciência. É... Isso era realmente divertido.

Sorriu. Um sorriso que Deidara poderia ver. Viu como o loiro se assustou. Seu sorriso cresceu, apavorando ainda mais o garoto. Avançou em direção a ele e o prensou na parede.

XxXx

Caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores. Preocupava-se. Deidara poderia estar correndo perigo nas mãos de Pain, e se isso estivesse acontecendo, a culpa seria dele e apenas dele. Agora não importava que Deidara gostasse de Itachi ou do filho do demônio, mas ele tinha de se certificar de que ele não sofreria nenhum mal.

XxXx

- O que você acha que vou fazer com você Deidara? – Ouviu o Uchiha perguntar, não sabia responder, tinha medo do que aconteceria, estava assustado e com raiva e provavelmente o Uchiha se divertia com isso. – Hein? Acha que eu vou decapitá-lo? – O tom de voz do mais velho continuava frio, mas Deidara sabia que, apesar de não usar sarcasmo, o Uchiha não parava de se divertir ao torturar o loiro psicologicamente.

- Ah... – Quis responder o Uchiha, mas as palavras haviam fugido de sua boca.

O Uchiha começou a roçar-se levemente em seu corpo, sentia-o, também, acariciando sua calça, provocando-o.

- Gosta?

Não respondeu, tentava ganhar forças para se soltar, mas seu corpo não reagiu. O Uchiha não deixava. Tentava repeli-lo, mas não conseguia. De repente, a boca do Uchiha contra a sua, o gosto... Detestava aquele gosto, detestava aquela língua e detestava o dono de tudo aquilo.

Seus olhos permaneceram abertos, ele procurava um jeito de sair dali quando viu. Olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os castanho-avermelhados e ele teve certeza de que podia ver lágrimas naqueles olhos.

Itachi o soltou.

- Sasori. – Chamou, mas o Uchiha foi mais rápido.

- Poderia dar licença? – Ouviu o moreno perguntar, ríspido.

- Claro... Não queria atrapalhar. – A voz embargada. Sasori queria chorar, tinha certeza. Viu-o sair da sala.

- SASORI! – Gritou, mas ele não o ouviu. – ESTÁ FELIZ AGORA?! GRAÇAS a VOCÊ ELE NUNCA MAIS VAI QUERR OLHAR PRA MIM! – Gritou e viu o Uchiha sorrindo. Seu sangue ferveu. Avançou com tudo para cima do moreno.

XxXx

Não acreditava nele. Não acreditava nisso. O loiro ficava se esfregando em Itachi enquanto ele se matava de preocupação pensando que Deidara estivesse em apuros. Já devia ter se acostumado. Otário. Era isso que era. Um otário.

CABUM!

Parou. Sentiu a atmosfera quente. Um grito. A voz de Deidara.

- Maldição! – Virou-se. A sala a qual estivera há pouco tempo atrás acabara de explodir.

XxXx

Flash Back on

Deidara avançara para cima de Itachi, o qual desviou facilmente, mas o loiro não desistiu. Deidara chutou-o novamente e ele defendeu, logo após jogou Deidara para trás. Itachi via como o loiro estava furioso e se divertia com aquilo, sorria, mesmo sabendo que isso só piorava as coisas. Riu, cínico. Itachi, Uchiha Itachi sorrindo? Bem, só se fosse para provocar raiva em alguém que participava de seus joguinhos.

Deidara começou a usar seus explosivos, coisas pequenas como borboletas, mas parecia decidido a atacar o moreno diretamente, nem que fosse só com um soco, mesmo assim, Itachi continuava desviando. Desviava dos explosivos e golpes dados pelo loiro. Até que Deidara começou a lutar mais sério. Estava atacando-o seriamente agora, usava uma kunai e tentava acertá-lo e distraí-lo de qualquer jeito. O loiro estava enfurecido. Até que sua kunai entrou na barriga do moreno.

Itachi viu o loiro olhá-lo com ódio, uma de suas mãos preparava um explosivo.

Itachi tinha certeza de que o loiro tinha a intenção de matar. O Uchiha conseguiu desvencilhar-se de Deidara, agora lutava mais sério, não lembrava que Deidara era tão rápido, aquela luta estava ocorrendo em questão de minutos, segundos na verdade. Irritou-se, já se cansara disso.

- Mangekyou Sharingan.

O loiro se imobilizou. Itachi decidiu dar apenas uma pequena tortura para o loiro, porém... Este já havia percebido em que tipo de genjutsu caíra.

Sem que pudesse desfazer a ilusão com um simples "Kai", o explosivo que o loiro tentara fazer para matar o Uchiha respondeu a um comando.

-Katsu. – O loiro disse, tanto na ilusão, como na sala.

O explosivo estava afastado do loiro, pois, antes de ser pego na ilusão, Deidara fez com que seu pássaro de argila voasse. Pena para o moreno, que não percebera isso antes.

A explosão. O Uchiha sentiu-se queimando, perdeu a consciência pouco depois de ver Deidara cair no chão.

Flash Back off.

XxXx

Ouvia vozes. Eram vozes conhecidas. Tentou abrir os olhos para enxergar algo, mas não estava conseguindo. Sentiu algo tocar-lhe a testa, alguém começava a acariciá-lo. As vozes tinham parado... Ou pelo menos era o que achava.

- Sasori. – Ouviu alguém dizer e as caricias pararam imediatamente, fazendo com que o toque em sua testa sumisse.

- Sim Hidan? – Ouviu a voz de seu danna, tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia.

- O Pain tá te chamando. – Ouviu a outra voz que agora reconhecia ser mesmo de Hidan, não via o rosto do companheiro, mas podia jurar que ele estava irritado. A qualquer hora Hidan xingaria Sasori. – Imbecil, anta... Desgraçado, eu disse pra você me ouvir! – É, estava certo.

Passos. Hidan havia ido embora, sabia disso. Ainda sentia a presença de Sasori. Ouviu um som de cadeira arrastando, Sasori se levantava.

Tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos, usou o máximo de força que conseguiu.

Luz... Por um momento a luz do quarto o cegou. Viu os olhos castanho-avermelhados de Sasori como se fossem um borrão, porém logo sumiram, como se o ruivo quisesse evitar que o loiro o visse. Sua visão voltou ao normal a tempo de ver Sasori indo em direção à porta.

- Sasori no danna. - Chamou, mas não obteve resposta, o ruivo precipitou-se para a porta.

Abaixou a cabeça. Sasori não queria vê-lo. Provavelmente estava chateado com o que viu e ouviu.

- Então você já acordou. I aí, tudo bem? – Ouviu a voz de Konan perguntar.

Tudo bem? Por que algo estaria bem? Sasori o odiava, ele mesmo se odiava e agora seu rosto, por algum motivo. Estava ardendo.

Ardendo?

Pensando bem... Não se lembrava de como havia chegado nesse quarto. Por que estava numa cama quando só se lembrava de estar tentado amassar a cara de Itachi? Teria sido um sonho?

- Am... O... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou para a menina que até agora estava parada na porta.

- Um... Não lembra? Bom, eu não sei ao certo. Apenas ouvi um barulho e estava correndo pra ver o que explodira dessa vez, mas quando cheguei, uma sala estava pegando fogo e vi Hidan e Sasori correndo para dentro dela, eles arrastaram você até sair da sala e Hidan voltou e tirou Itachi de lá.

Uma coisa estalou na mente de Deidara.

- Mas... Se a sala estava pegando fogo... Como... – Parou. O pânico se apoderando de si. – Como o Sasori no danna está? Ele está... – Konan o interrompeu

- Ele está bem, por sorte não se queimou, de vez em quando acho que ele é burro... Mas deve apenas se achar demais. – Viu a menina dar de ombros.

- ... – Deidara calou-se tentando lembrar o que ocorrera.

Barulho... Fogo...

Finalmente se lembrou. O beijo. Sasori dando-lhe as costas. A discussão, a luta. Genjutsu e finalmente...

A explosão.

- Itai – Murmurou ao sentir o arder em seu rosto.

- Ah, sim... Não se preocupe parece que a explosão não fez nada de mais. Você apenas se queimou um pouco. Parece que o explosivo era mesmo potente. Mas relaxe, apenas seu rosto, o braço esquerdo e o seu peitoral se queimaram. E foi até pouco. - Deidara não pôde deixar de lembrar-se do explosivo, um pássaro. Havia colocado muito chakra e pólvora nele, e era relativamente grande, um pouco maior que os médios que usavam normalmente. Quisera explodir o corpo do Uchiha inteiro, mas acabou tendo que usá-lo para se safar do genjutsu.

- Um... – Tocou o rosto, sentiu um arder na bochecha, apesar de parecer que haviam feito um curativo no lugar.

- Não se preocupe loiro, não vai ficar cicatriz, mas da próxima vez que tentar lutar contra Itachi dentro de uma sala, pense duas vezes.

Sorriu. Levantou-se.

- ITAAAAAAAAAAAI! – Caiu no chão segurando a perna esquerda que parecia ainda estar sendo queimada.

- Oh, sim. Sua perna também sofreu ferimentos, um pouco maiores, mas também não ficará cicatriz. - Viu que ela havia acrescentado a última parte, quando olhou assustado para ela, ao ouvi-la referir-se às queimaduras. – Agora é melhor descansar.

Suspirou. Teria que falar com Sasori no outro dia. Seguindo o conselho de Konan e como não tinha mais nada para fazer, adormeceu.

Acordou de manhã. Levantou-se e trocou os curativos dos ferimentos.

Ia saindo do quarto quando, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Pain.

- Quero falar com você. – Ouviu-o falar, e obedecendo ao sinal feito por ele, o seguiu.

Mesma sala, mesmos móveis, motivos diferentes.

"Estou passando muito tempo aqui ultimamente." Pensou, desanimado.

- Itachi me contou que você e ele se desentenderam novamente, verdade?

- Um... É. O que ele te contou exatamente?

- Me contou? Hunf, como se eu devesse explicações a você! – Abaixou a cabeça, como um pedido de desculpas. – Hm... Direi apenas dessa vez. – Olhou-o surpreso e agradecido. Bom... Talvez pedir desculpas realmente valesse a pena – Ele disse que foi pelo mesmo motivo de sempre... Verdade?

- Sim. – Disse.

Felizmente Itachi não abrira o bico. Bom, se abrisse também acabaria mal.

- Deidara, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para ignorar esse tipo de coisa? Eu podia muito bem ter perdido os dois. Está fazendo isso apenas para me irritar?! Sabe que não tenho tempo de procurar novos shinobis capazes de entrar na Akatsuki, então eu irei pedir pela última vez: Pare de me atrapalhar e se você quiser se explodir, ótimo, mas que se exploda só depois que meus planos estiverem completos.

- Hai, Pain-sama.

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você... – Ouviu-o falar. Suspirou, muito provavelmente era algo sobre Sasori e relacionamentos.

...

Após horas na sala de Pain, finalmente Deidara pôde sair, já eram umas duas horas da tarde, o que significava "adeus café da manhã"

Após comer alguma coisa o loiro saiu à procura de Sasori, porém não o achou em lugar algum.

- Desista loira, ele saiu e provavelmente vai voltar só à noite. – Virou-se para ver quem falara consigo.

- Oi Hidan. Para onde ele foi?

- E eu lá sei pra onde aquela porra de orgulho em pessoa vai? Sei que estava de um mau-humor do caralho.

- Hum... Ele não disse nada?

- Não.

- Nem o motivo do mau-humor?

- Hah! Esse aí ele não precisa nem dizer. Para alguém que sabe o que estão passando é fácil saber que ele ficou com raiva daquela agarração que aconteceu com você e Itachi.

- O QUE?! Não houve agarração nenhuma, ele me beijou a força e... Pera aí! Como você sabia do beijo?! – Perguntou completamente perplexo sobre o quanto Hidan sabia.

- Bom... Eu ouvi aquele peixe em tamanho gigante e o desgraçado do Uchiha conversando... – Conversando? Mas o Itachi não conversava com ninguém... – Ou quase.. Na verdade acho que a coisa azul encheu tanto a paciência do Uchiha que ele acabou abrindo a boca.

Estava explicado.

- Mas... O que exatamente você ouviu? – Perguntou não muito seguro. Vai que Itachi contasse mentiras para o Kisame, e que este contasse à Sasori, e aquele inferno no qual ele vivia piorasse?

- Hunf, como se eu fosse te dizer. – Ouviu o outro falar-lhe e com esse comentário teve vontade de explodir a cabeça do platinado...

"A qual é? Ele é imortal, não teria problema explodi-lo em mil pedacinhos. Dês de que alguém o catasse depois..." Pensou o loiro.

- Sabe de alguém que saiba a onde ele está? – Perguntou, contendo a vontade de explodir Hidan, caso ele falasse merda novamente.

- Não. Você acha que a bonequinha avisaria isso a alguém? – Decepcionou-se. Esperava ter uma chance de achar alguém que soubesse o paradeiro do ruivo, mas... Tinha de admitir. Hidan estava certo.

- Você anda bebendo ou fui eu que enlouqueci? Dês de quando você tem tanta razão assim?

- Hunf. Cala essa boca, loiro. Antes que eu perca a paciência, estou tentando te ajudar sabia?

- Uhum. – Concordou, sarcástico. – Como?

- Ta bom. Agora eu vou te ajudar. – Percebeu a irritação na voz de Hidan. Sabia que irritava o loirinho contrariá-lo, e mesmo não sendo o seu tipo irritar seus senpais, estava adorando ver, pelo menos alguém, além dele e de Sasori, irritado. – Sabe... Você devia provar pro Sasori que a pessoa da qual você realmente gosta é dele não do Itachi.

- Ah, ótimo Hidan.. E como é que eu faço isso? – Irritado, é estava irritado novamente. Por que? Bom... Simplesmente achou que Hidan diria algo útil para ele.

- Peça desculpas e afaste o Uchiha de você.

- Ah ta, e eu nunca tentei fazer isso antes. – Reclamou e ia virando as costas quando sentiu um forte aperto no braço.

- Não vire as costas para mim. – Ouviu Hidan sussurra perigosamente. Tinha de admitir. Hidan era forte.

XxXx

Apertou o braço do loiro. Quem ele pensava que era para virar as costas assim? Ele não tinha o direito. Estava tentando se controlar para não acertar um soco na cara do desgraçado, mas estava sendo difícil. Além de burro ele era mal-agradecido.

- Hidan a única coisa que eu quero é procurar o Sasori no danna. – Ouviu o garoto dizer, parecia que ele tinha se acalmado.

Sentiu o braço do loiro enrijecer. Se ele estava mesmo no treinamento então tinha de admitir, ele tinha feito um bom trabalho. A menininha sem músculos havia sido deixada para trás, agora os braços do loiro já estavam muito mais difíceis de se apertar, havia criado músculos... Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas agora estava sentindo até respeito pelo loiro.

Soltou seu braço e enquanto o via andando para longe de si, disse:

- Se o Sasori ver você brigando com o Itachi, reclamando com ele, ele vai acreditar que você não o ama, só tem de ter certeza de que Sasori esteja vendo o quadro real.

- E se ele não acreditar? – Viu o loiro parar para perguntar.

- Aí você conversa com ele, se ele não ouvir é porque é um otário.

XxXx

"Como se fosse tão fácil, un." Pensou. Talvez Hidan pudesse dizer o que disse, pudesse acreditar que Sasori era um otário se não o ouvisse, mas isso não funcionava assim. Pelo menos não para si. Hidan podia dizer o que quisesse do ruivo, não era ele que o amava, mas consigo era diferente, amava Sasori e o queria protegido. Queria protegê-lo e para isso Sasori precisava estar junto de si e isso não aconteceria enquanto Sasori não o desculpasse e Sasori não o desculparia... Pois não sabia como convencê-lo de que o amava.

Talvez... Se fizesse como Hidan disse... Se conseguisse fazer com que Sasori visse o que realmente sentia em relação a ele e ao Itachi... É... Talvez...

Continua


	14. cap13 part 2

Cap 13 segunda parte

U/C: lembram que eu tive de dividir o ultimo cap? Se eu não disse que dividi Dio agora então ta, eu dividi o cap passado aqui esta a segunda e ultima parte, e o ultimo post da fanfic, pois é aqui que acaba, espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a reneev pois fiz essa fic pra ela né? XD

Zabuza: Não vai se desculpar pela demora?¬¬

U/C: (Fulminando Zabuza com o olhar) eu te odeio! Ò.Ó Bom, me desculpem pela demora, provas e tudo mais, alem disso esse capitulo era ENORME!

Zabuza: Quem manda fazer um capítulo tão grande?

U/C: ¬¬ De qualquer jeito, agora estou de férias e vai chover fanfic pra vocês (espero) Foi ótimo estar com vocês e agradeço por quem acompanhou a fic até o fim e pelos outros que algum dia lerão isso, Domo Arigato por todos vocês! (bilha olhos) VOU SENTIR SAUDADES \T0T/

Zabuza(bate em Uchihinha): Obrigado por agüentarem ela, esperamos que tenham gostado n.n

U/C: Zabuza do mal i.i

Zabuza: Vamos aos avisos:

**1 - Negrito:** signniifica que a Uchihinha escreveu imparcialmente, pois vocês sabem que ela geralmente botava o ponto de vista de um personagem, apesar de não ser POV.

**2- **Ah, e esse capítulo contém **Lemón, **pra quem não sabe é tipo hentai ok?

U/C: Pera aê, não tem outros avisos o.o

Zabuza: então acabamos n.n

PS: Naruto na me pertence se pertencesse mais da metade do elenco que está morto (a maioria de personagem que eu gosto, muito obrigado Kishimoto¬¬) ainda estaria vivinha da silva, mas como não está, é uma prova de que Naruto não me pertence u.u

Mas o Orochi é meu, então tira o olho Ò.Ó9

Sem mais delongas (?), o Ultimo Capitulo

Capitulo 13, segunda parte, Ultimo capitulo.

Continuação...

"Como se fosse tão fácil, un." Pensou o loiro. Talvez Hidan pudesse dizer o que disse, pudesse acreditar que Sasori era um otário se não o ouvisse, mas isso não funcionava assim. Pelo menos não para si. Hidan podia dizer o que quisesse do ruivo, não era ele que o amava. Mas consigo era diferente, amava Sasori e o queria protegido, queria protegê-lo, e para isso ele precisava estar junto de si e isso não aconteceria enquanto Sasori não o desculpasse e Sasori não o desculparia... Pois não sabia como convencê-lo de que o amava.

Talvez... Se fizesse como Hidan diz... Se conseguisse fazer com que Sasori visse o que realmente sentia em relação à ele, e à Itachi... É... Talvez

XxXx

- Hidan... – Ouviu alguém chamá-lo

- Ah, é você... O que foi aberração azul?

- Itachi-san me pediu para mandar parar de atrapalhá-lo. He he, a menos que queira virar panqueca. – Ouviu-o rindo... Ele tinha um senso de humor um tanto... Peculiar.

- Heh, nunca fui bom na cozinha. – Brincou sarcástico. – Hunf, escute aqui: nem você, nem Itachi mandam em mim, mas relaxe. Não preciso atrapalhá-lo mais. O garoto... – Parou. Se continuasse a falar sabia que acabaria acabando com os planos de Deidara... E isso era uma das coisas que ele não queria.

- Hum? Ele o que? – Ouviu o azul perguntar

- Nada que seja da conta do cão de guarda do Itachi. Agora por que não volta para o seu mestre?

- Heh, é bom que você não esteja planejando nada. – O azul sorriu e foi embora, ignorando completamente a tentativa de insulto de Hidan.

Odiava quando o azul fazia isso, que porra! Nunca conseguia deixá-lo nervoso?

- E então? Como foi com o artista? – Uma voz grave lhe chamou a atenção.

- Frustrante. Mas acho que ele entendeu... – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Kakuzu... Da próxima vez você bem que podia me ajudar.

- E perder meu tempo? Hidan eu tenho mais coisas à fazer

- É, contar a porra do seu dinheiro por exemplo. – Falou o platinado, emburrado.

XxXx

Maldito. Essa era a única palavra que conseguia pensar no momento para descrever o loiro. O maldito por quem se apaixonou. O maldito que o machucou. O maldito que não tinha mais merda nenhuma pra fazer a não se irritá-lo e ferir seus sentimentos. Simplesmente: Maldito

Nesse momento andava pela floresta pensando nele, não ia voltar até se sentir melhor, o que, com certeza levaria pelo menos até a noite para acontecer... Por que sempre que pensava que Deidara corria perigo o encontrava se agarrando com o Itachi? O que tinha de errado consigo? O que podia fazer para parar de se magoar? A resposta, logo veio a sua mente: Distanciar-se de Deidara.

É. Talvez na fosse ruim... Se bem que... Não sentiria falta do loiro? Bom... Talvez, mas... Pelo menos assim não se magoaria...

Certo?

XxXx

Não conseguia decidir o que fazer... Nada passava-lhe pela mente

- E então... O que ele disse? – Ouviu uma voz familiar perguntar. Parou. Ela vinha de uma sala à frente. Recostou-se na parede para poder ouvir do que se tratava, não sabia por que, mas tinha a leve sensação de ter haver consigo.

- Bom... Disse que não tem necessidade de interferir... Mas não disse por que. – Kisame. Só podia ser ele... Então o outro era...

- Se é assim então tudo o que ele devia ter tramado já tramou... – É. Era Itachi.

- Sabe você deveria ter cuidado... Se isso interferir nos planos de Pain...

- Não vai. – Respondeu, simplesmente, o moreno.

- De qualquer jeito... – Disse o azul com ar de simplicidade. – Sabe, eu não sei que graça você vê nisso... Digo, certo, o Sasori estava com uma cara péssima antes de sair, mas... Heh, heh, heh, é ta certo. Talvez seja mesmo um pouco engraçado...

Não ouviu o resto da frase, não pôde acreditar... Estavam rindo do Sasori. Do SEU Sasori. Não pôde agüentar.

Entrou na sala, chutando a porta que antes estava entreaberta, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Não permito. – Sua voz grossa ecoou naquele quarto silencioso. – Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo Itachi, mas eu NÃO permito que falem ou façam mal ao Sasori no danna! Então deixe-o em paz, entendeu?!

- ...

XxXx

Não esperava, sequer, cogitou a hipótese de Deidara poder entrar no quarto enquanto conversava com Kisame. Se bem que... Talvez não fosse tão ruim. Era engraçado ver o loiro furioso... Porém dessa vez não deixaria sequer que ele pegasse sua tão preciosa argila.

- ...

Percebeu que o loiro ficou ainda mais frustrado quando permaneceu em silêncio.

- Nunca mais... NUNCA MAIS, SEQUER, OUSE OLHAR PARA O SASORI NO DANNA!

- Você acha que ele liga pra você? Ele tem nojo.

- Ele não tem nojo de mim... – Ouviu o loiro falar. O tom de sua voz havia abaixado. – Ele só está com raiva... E está com raiva de mim por SUA culpa. SE NÃO FOSSE POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ O DANNA... O danna...

- O que? – Perguntou, com desdém

- Não estaria tão triste... Se você não se metesse aonde não é chamado nós... Nós não teríamos brigado! Isso é tudo culpa SUA!

XxXx

Respirou. Finamente respirava, não que não respirasse antes... Apenas parecia que um peso tinha saído de cima de si.

- E? – Ouviu Itachi falar e olhou-o incrédulo. E? E que tal: "você acabou com minha vida"? E que tal: "você quase me fez morrer"? E se metesse um soco no nariz daquele imbecil?

Foi isso o que fez... Avançou para cima dele, porém Kisame foi mais rápido, bloqueando o ataque.

- Você não vai machucar o Itachi-san – Olhou para os olhos negros de Kisame. Era raro vê-lo sério e essa era uma dessas raras ocasiões.

- Acalme-se Kisame. – O Uchiha fez com que Kisame abaixasse a espada. – E daí se eu sou culpado disso? – Ouviu sua voz fria... Quase gélida. Se segurou para não explodir os dois ali.

- Por quê? Por que você faz isso?

- Por quê? – Viu-o arquear a sobrancelha ao perguntar

- É. Por quê?

- Porque sim.

Gelou.

- Porque... Sim? – Perguntou, estava pasmo com a simplicidade com a qual ele falara tais palavras. – Como por que sim? – Levantou o olhar para encarar o vermelho dos olhos do Uchiha.

- Simplesmente fiquei entediado,

- Entediado? ENTEDIADO? SE VOCÊ QUISER FICAR FAZENDO SEUS JOGUINHOS EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! DÊS DE QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE META COM O DANNA!NUNCA PEDIMOS PARA FAZER PARTE DE SEUS JOGUINHOS, ENTÃO SE QUISER CONTINUAR JOGANDO PEGUE OUTROS PEÕES! POR QUE A GENTE?

- É interessante jogar com vocês.

- Seu desgraçado! – Ia fazer um explosivo, mas Itachi foi mais rápido e com uma kunai rasgou sua bolsa e jogou-a longe.

Tentou pular para pegá-la, mas Itachi o impediu aparecendo na sua frente.

Simplesmente odiava a velocidade do Uchiha.

Sem possibilidades de pegar sua bolsa de argila, tentou chutá-lo, mas ele segurou seu chute, ainda que parecesse ter um pouco mais de dificuldade para fazê-lo do que antes tinha.

Girou e acertou o rosto do Uchiha com a outra perna, porém arrependeu-se ao cair no chão e sentir a perna arder devido às queimaduras.

O Uchiha levantou, imitou-o tomando o cuidado de não olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele não pareia ter muitas queimaduras pela explosão, fora talvez seus braços e pescoço... Talvez até seu tórax, mas não podia ter certeza, pois as roupas do outro o cobriam.

O Uchiha foi parra cima de si com uma kunai, imitando-o, Deidara pegou outra kunai. O som dos metais se chocando pôde ser ouvido.

XxXx

Por que, diabos, tinha voltado mais cedo para o esconderijo mesmo? Ah sim... Zetsu queria falar-lhe. Se soubesse que ele lhe falaria de Deidara, teria ficado lá fora mesmo com a chuva que estava para começar. O que lhe importava se Deidara tentara explodir Itachi? Provavelmente era apenas uma "briguinha de casal".

Ouviu o som de metais se chocando numa sala pela qual passava. Pensou que alguém poderia estar treinando junto à seu parceiro, porém essa hipótese foi anulada ao ouvir uma voz conhecida gritando:

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE FICAR BRINCANDO COMIGO E COM O SASORI NO DANNA!

Deidara... Teria continuado em frente, na verdade queria continuar em frente, mas seus instintos foram mais fortes e ele voltou para ver o que acontecia na sala.

A porta já estava aberta, Deidara e Itachi lutavam, viu a bolsa de argila do loiro ao pé da porta. Deidara estava usando apenas uma kunai, e tinha de admitir... Estava se saindo muito bem.

XxXx

Nunca pensou que mesmo com queimaduras Deidara fosse tão forte, usou sua kunai tentando acertá-lo no estômago, mas ele desviou bem a tempo. Via Kisame no canto da sala, sabia que ele estava doidinho para anteceder por si, mas agradeceu por ele respeitar seu espaço.

XxXx

Lutava contra o Uchiha, agüentando a dor em suas pernas. Perguntou-se se ele não sentia a dor das queimaduras. Finamente o Uchiha se distraiu por um minuto, viu seu olhar sobre Kisame e tentou acertar-lhe uma kunai no estômago. Itachi se desfez em fumaça.

"Bushin!"

Olhou para trás à tempo de ver Itachi preparado para desferir-lhe um belo chute. O impacto foi forte. Bateu contra a parede, sentiu-a tremer. Levantou-se.

- Não vou deixar... Que fira Sasori novamente!

XxXx

Arregalou os olhos. Deidara estava tentando lhe proteger?

O Iwa ia atacar novamente com a kunai, mas antes que fizesse algo Sasori jogou a seus pés sua bolsa de argila.

XxXx

Parou ao ver sua bolsa de argila ser atirada à seus pés. Levantou os olhos e pegou-se encarando o Sasori.

- Não preciso de sua proteção. Agora, por que ao invés de ficarem brigando e incomodando os outros, vocês não se agarram de uma vez? Sei que é isso o que querem.

Ficou sem palavras. "Se agarrarem"? Por acaso Sasori não havia notado que estavam brigando?

Viu-o sair da sala. Com uma última olhada de nojo pro Uchiha, o seguiu.

XxXx

Não precisava da proteção dele. Não queria a proteção dele. Não precisava de nada que viesse dele.

Continuou andando mesmo quando ouviu Deidara chamar-lhe. O que queria dessa vez? Brigou com o Uchiha e precisava de outro companheiro de cama?

Tinha raiva. Não soube por que, mas ficou com raiva da briga dele com o Uchiha, talvez fosse pelo fato de Deidara magoá-lo tanto para ficar com o Uchiha e ainda, quando finamente estava conseguindo aceitar essa idéia de um romance entre os dois, ter a audácia de brigar com o Uchiha com a desculpa de protegê-lo. Imbecil. Idiota. Audacioso. Estúpido e... Perfeito.

- Sasori no danna! – Entrou e bateu a porta de seu quarto.

XxXx

- Sasori no danna! – Ia abrir a porta, mas antes que sequer chegasse até ele alguém barrou seu caminho.

- Deixe-o descansar. – Aconselhou Zetsu.

- Mas... Eu preciso...

- Deixe-o descansar – Repetiu. – Dê um tempo à ele, se não só irá piorar as coisas.

- Mas, Zetsu...

- Esse é só um conselho, mas se você quiser bancar o idiota e não ouví-lo o problema é seu. – Viu o verde virar-lhe as costas e sair.

Precisava falar com Sasori, mas... Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo descansar mesmo.

XxXx

Não merecia isso. Não merecia apaixonar-se por um loiro sádico, cínico e... Gostoso. Não! Nunca! Gostoso não, não, não! Ele havia enlouquecido? Deidara não era gostoso, Deidara não era bonito e ele definitivamente NÃO gostava de Deidara.

Como se conseguisse enganar a si mesmo.

Por que tinha de se apaixonar por ele? Bom, talvez ele merecesse... Vai vê era um castigo que a vida lhe deu por tantos, como poderia dizer? Pecados? Assassinatos? Massacres?

- Maldição. Loiro burro. – Esperou ouvir Deidara batendo na porta, assim que irrompeu pela mesma, batendo-a e trancando-a, mas o loiro, ao que parecia, havia desistido de segui-lo. Estranho. Ele não era de fazer isso.

Deitou-se na cama e olhou para o alto, encarando o teto, pensando no que lhe acontecia. Relembrando a cena do que tinha visto... Não soube por quanto tempo ficou assim, até que...

Toc Toc

Inicialmente achou que era o loiro, mas quando ia gritar para que ficasse longe, sentiu o chakra da pessoa. Não era o chakra de Deidara, nem de Hidan, nem de nenhum homem da Akatsuki... Mas de uma mulher... Konan.

- O que é? – Pergunta com sua costumeira impaciência na voz.

- Jantar. – A voz do lado de fora respondeu.

- Não quero.

- Sei que não come, mas sabe as regras. Tem que, ao menos, estar na mesa. – A voz feminina lhe disse.

"Maldição". Praguejou. Por que, de todas as coisas que Deidara poderia explodir, ele não explodia aquela maldita mesa e a maldita sala de jantar? Ou melhor, por que ele não lhe explodia?

Levantou-se ainda praguejando mentalmente. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com a moça de cabelos azuis.

- Pronto. – Falou de má vontade.

- Sasori... Estou ficando preocupada...

- Com? – Interrompe-a.

- Bom... É o Deidara, ele... Parece estar bem pra baixo, e você está com raiva dele. Se você quiser dizer algo, diga para mim, que...

- Eu não quero dizer nada. – Interrompeu-a novamente.

Sua voz estava autoritária, como se a mandasse ficar quieta. Antes que começasse a discutir retirou-se a caminho da (maldita) sala de jantar.

Ao chegar percebeu que os únicos que faltavam eram ele e Konan. Teve a estranha sensação de que todos o encaravam. Ao sentar-se percebeu que não era impressão, todos o encaravam e sabia que cada um tinha seu motivo. Bom, havia uma exceção: Tobi.

Olhou para frente. Hidan o encarava e nem dava o trabalho de esconder. Queria, provavelmente, que Sasori percebesse isso e Sasori sabia o que Hidan diria se estivesse ao seu lado, além de xingá-lo, é claro. Diria para que ouvisse Deidara e deixasse essa teimosia de lado e começaria a lhe passar um sermão de religião. Tá, ele podia até dizer isso, não era ELE que vivia essa situação. Ao seu lado sentia o olhar de Deidara, provavelmente tentando conseguir coragem para falar-lhe algo. Ao lado de Hidan, Kakuzu dava-lhe pequenas espiadelas.

"Provavelmente ele e Hidan estão de conluio." Pensou.

Ao seu outro lado, Kisame o analisava... Devia saber do relacionamento ItaDei... Maldito.

Itachi, então? Podia até disfarçar bem, mas lhe espiava de minuto à minuto. Zetsu era outro, estava, como sempre, analisando a situação. Pain, na ponta esquerda da mesa, analisava-o como se esperasse que ele pulasse no pescoço de Deidara, beijando-o.

"Ah, claro. Como se isso fosse acontecer!"

E, por último, na outra ponta, de frente para Pain estava Konan, analisando toda a situação.

Naquele momento cogitou a bela hipótese de transformar a todos em marionetes, porém alguns não mereciam tal honra. Olhou para Itachi com uma expressão de desagrado que até Tobi notaria.

Olhava todos comendo. Bela perda de tempo. O que ele iria fazer ali. As conversas surgiam entre alguns membros, mas ele continuava quieto.

- Danna. Posso falar com você depois? – O loiro perguntou, sussurrando.

- ... – Permaneceu quieto e com um olhar de total repulsa ao loiro, esperava que ele entendesse seu não. Não quis falar com ele, tinha medo de se descontrolar e começar a gritar com o loiro.

Após todos comerem, puderam se levantar. Foi para o quarto, mas antes que chegasse lá a mão forte do loiro segurou-lhe o braço, pelo que via, ele não entendera o seu "não, e não olhe para minha cara."

- Sasori no danna.

- Vai embora.

- Mas...

- Vá em-bo-ra. – Ordenou.

- Eu perguntei e você disse que s...

- Se você não entendeu, eu disse NÃO. E digo de novo. Portanto NÃO me amole! – Disse interrompendo-o.

Bateu na mão do loiro, tirando-a do seu braço e entrou no quarto. Queria ficar sozinho.

XxXx

Não entendia porque Itachi fazia isso. Que tipo de diversão ele via nisso? Mas se seu parceiro estava feliz, ele também estaria. É, era pra ser assim... Mas havia algo errado, não, claro, que estivesse com ciúmes de Itachi. Riu ao chegar a essa opção. Não, o que lhe incomodava de verdade era como Deidara e Sasori estavam agindo. Quer dizer, ele era um assassino, um nukenin rank S e tudo mais, mas... Deidara e Sasori davam-se tão bem, pareciam tão felizes juntos. Mesmo que vivessem a discutir... E agora... Um deles estava deprimido e o outro... Não queria falar com ninguém e recusava-se a olhar para o loiro. Não queria que a amizade desses dois fosse para baixo... Era uma coisa tão legal de se ver e, além disso, era muito melhor que eles discutissem por causa da arte do que ficarem nesse clima pesado acabando com o clima da casa. Por isso, mesmo sabendo que se descobrissem poderia perder a cabeça para um Uchihazinho metido, ele foi até o quarto de Sasori e bateu na porta.

- Morra! – Foi a única coisa que ouviu.

- Heh heh. Não tão cedo espero. Sou eu, Kisame! – Falou, esperando que o baixinho abrisse a porta.

XxXx

O que aquele ser azul fazia ali? Teria vindo para rir de sua cara? Bom, pouco lhe importava agora.

Abriu a porta e olhou para cima para conseguir enxergar o rosto do mais alto.

- Que é? – Perguntou mal-humorado.

- Posso entrar? – Cedeu passagem pro azul. – Sasori eu tenho que falar sobre o Itachi com você.

- O que é?

- Sabe... É sobre o que está acontecendo entre ele e o Deidara...

- Veio pedir para que eu separe seu namorado do loiro? – Perguntou carrancudo.

- Não, nada disso... Espere aí, o que disse?! Itachi meu namorado? HAHAHAHA! – Viu o azul explodir na gargalhada ao que ele falou, isso realmente o deixou nervoso, do que ele estava rindo?

- Ele não é? – Perguntou.

- ... - O azul o olhou como se tivesse sugerido que ele namorava um aliem e voltou a gargalhar com muito mais vontade e isso o irritou, profundamente.

- DA PRA VOCÊ DIZER QUAL É A GRAÇA?! – Explodiu.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – O azul ainda deu os últimos risos antes de responder o que o ruivo queria. – Você disse que o Itachi... Que o Itachi e eu namorávamos. Heh heh heh.

- E não namoram?

- Por favor! Que piada!

- Então o que veio falar comigo? – Perguntou e ouviu o azul responder em um tom mais sério:

- O Itachi e o Deidara, o que acontece com eles, não é o que você está pensando.

- Você esta me dizendo que tudo o que eu vi foi uma mentira? Que os dois não namoram? – Perguntou cético.

- Exato.

Olhou-o estranhado, como se visse um ser de outro mundo. O que aquele ser estava dizendo?

- O que você está vendo não é a verdade, é apenas o que Itachi quer que você veja.

- Ah, não. Você andou falando com o Hidan? Não me venha com esse papo.

- Não sei o que o Hidan tem haver com isso, nem o que você já ouviu, mas o que lhe digo aqui é a verdade. Itachi está fazendo isso para se divertir. Você viu aquela luta. Deidara não gosta de Itachi.

- Isso não é verdade. Deidara fez aquilo com a desculpa de me proteger, mas não quer dizer que ele não goste do Itachi.

- Verdade, mas o que lhe digo também é. Sabe, eu não quero que você e o Deidara fiquem empesteando a casa com o mau-humor de vocês e nem que percam sua amizade ou, sei lá o que são um pro outro, mas para isso, você tem que me ouvir... Deidara não gosta de Itachi e nem Itachi de Deidara. Itachi só fez isso para irritar você.

- Como sabe disso?

- Como acha que sei? Itachi me contou.

Olhou para o azul. Devia acreditar em suas palavras? Será que não era uma brincadeira? Será que ele estava inventando? Por que ele correria o risco de perder a confiança do Uchiha? Bom... Se isso fosse a verdade ele teria de ter bons motivos. Sabia que Kisame não estava gostando do ambiente da casa agora, mas isso seria o suficiente para abrir o jogo? Bom... Talvez sim.

- E então, o que fará? – Ouviu o azul perguntar.

- ... Vou pensar nisso.

- Estou fazendo isso para te ajudar, pense bem.

- Claro.

Viu um sorriso abrir-se no rosto de Kisame e o viu levantar, porém antes de abrir a porta ele parou.

- Por favor, não conte ao Itachi o que eu disse.

- Não se preocupe. – Falou e viu o azul sorrir novamente e sair dali.

XxXx

"Kisame, missão cumprida, sou mesmo ótimo!" Pensava o azul feliz por ter conseguido ajudar os companheiros antes que Itachi acabasse com suas vidas, só esperava que Sasori o ouvisse realmente.

XxXx

Cabisbaixo. Era assim que se encontrava. É, havia entendido errado a resposta do ruivo e agora estava muito arrependido disso, não queria chatear e nem incomodar o ruivo, mas... Pelo visto não estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Estava andando em volta da mansão, pensando.

Nossa, o que o Itachi tinha contra eles?

- Verdade, o que fizemos ao imbecil do Itachi?

- Não fizeram nada. – Surpreendeu-se. Olhou para o lado.

- Konan? O que você...

- É o Itachi? – Foi interrompido pela pergunta dela.

- Um... O que? – Estava meio em choque e não conseguiu entender a pergunta de Konan

- O que você ouviu. É por causa do Itachi que você e o Sasori estão assim um com o outro?

- Somos tão transparentes assim?

- Mais ou menos.

- Droga. Então todos sabem, não é? Todos sabem do que acontece entre a gente? Não me admira o Pain ter descoberto! – Pensou em voz alta.

- Ele não descobriu, ele apenas suspeita e os outros também, fora claro o Hidan, Kakuzu e talvez o Zetsu, mas continue gritando. Acho que Konoha ainda não ouviu você.

- Am... Ops. – Envergonhou-se.

- Relaxe Deidara, vai ficar tudo bem, mas procure logo o Sasori, mesmo que ele não queira falar com você, faça com que ele o ouça, tenho certeza que ele entenderá. É muito racional.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim, mas... Como descobriu?

- Oras Deidara, eu sou mulher, somos melhores em perceber coisas óbvias.

- Am...

- Vai logo. – Ouviu-a praticamente ordenar, bom, em alguma coisa isso tinha que dar.

- A onde ele está?

- Bom, isso eu não sei, terá de descobrir

- Certo então, un. – Respondeu, e saiu em busca do ruivo.

Talvez ele ainda estivesse no quarto, seria fácil encontrá-lo assim, porém foi mais fácil do que pensava, pois antes de chegar ao quarto viu Sasori, também andando em volta da mansão, queria saber o que ele fazia lá, mas por enquanto isso não importava. Ficou apenas a observá-lo.

XxXx

Havia saído do quarto para pensar, o que Kisame disse havia mexido com sua cabeça. Se não fosse verdade, então porque diabos ele estaria ali, perdendo seu tempo? Isso não ajudaria em nada o moreno, além disso, se não fosse verdade então ele não pediria para guardar segredo do Itachi... Tinha de ser verdade, mas se fosse por que aquele beijo na floresta naquele dia do ataque dos ninjas da chuva? Mais uma armação do Itachi? Se fosse assim então teria bancado o idiota o tempo todo.

Maldição. Não gostava de pensar nisso. Resolveu voltar pro quarto.

XxXx

Viu Sasori indo em direção a ele, provavelmente voltaria para o quarto.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma porta no corredor dentro da mansão. Viu Sasori passar por ele e o seguiu. Viu-o entrar e bater a porta. Rezou para que não tivesse trancado-a.

Tentou abrir a porta e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que estava aberta. Abriu-a cautelosamente, olhou para dentro e viu Sasori deitado na ama.

- Sasori-no-danna. – Chamou e tremeu ao ver os olhos frios da marionete em cima de si.

- O que você quer? – Ouviu-o perguntar com seu tom frio costumeiro.

- Bom... Eu... Quero falar com você. – Disse meio sem graça.

- Sobre... - Ouviu-o perguntar

- Er... – Abaixou o olhar, não conseguia encará-lo. – Bom... É sobre o Itachi.

- Um... Sobe como os beijos e as carícias dele são gostosas e eu... – Estranhou. Por que Sasori pararia subitamente de falar? O que ele ia dizer?

XxXx

Parou subitamente de falar. Quase havia admitido seus ciúmes para o loiro, coisa que nunca faria, ou pelo menos, não queria fazer.

- Você? Você o que danna? – Viu aqueles lindos olhos azuis piscina brilharem, como se esperassem uma declaração de amor.

- Nada. Diga o que veio dizer.

XxXx

Abaixou novamente o olhar, dessa vez estava decepcionado, mas afinal, o que esperava? Uma declaração de amor? Bom, fosse o que fosse ele não receberia nada, Sasori não queria falar, então ele não iria obrigá-lo, além do que, ele não queria arranjar mais nenhum motivo para continuarem brigando.

- Na verdade eu... Eu... Sabe Sasori-no-danna eu... – Havia acabado de perceber que não sabia o que falar para Sasori. Tudo aquilo em que havia pensado, acabara de sumir de sua mente e agora só estava conseguindo pronunciar "eu... Eu... Eu..." – Err... Bom... Bom eu... – Olhou nos olhos de Sasori e percebeu que ele estava impaciente. – Bom é que... Danna... Danna eu... Se eu te magoei, eu peço desculpas, danna. Eu... Nunca quis magoá-lo, na verdade essa seria a ultima coisa na qual eu pensaria na minha vida...

- Claro. – Viu-se sendo interrompido por Sasori e notou com certo ressentimento, que sua voz estava amargurada e, demonstrava ainda, que Sasori permanecia magoado. – Porque a primeira coisa que você pensaria é Itachi.

- NÃO Sasori-no-danna, a primeira é VOCÊ! – Disse, não gostava de saber que seu Sasori pensava que Itachi valesse mais para si do que ele.

XxXx

Estava estático. Ele havia ouvido direito? E se havia... Ele poderia acreditar? Talvez, mas... Parecia tão difícil de acreditar nisso agora. Deveria escutar Deidara? E o que Kisame dissera? Se fosse verdade Deidara estaria dizendo a verdade, mas... E se não fosse? Poderia acreditar no que o azul havia dito?

- Sasori-no-danna, não sei o que você acha que existe entre eu e o Itachi, bom, na verdade sei sim, ou pelo menos acho que sei. Mas, Sasori-no-danna, se você acha que eu e o Itachi temos algum tipo de relacionamento você está muito enganado. Eu nunca tive, e nem nunca terei nada com o Itachi, na verdade acho que do tanto que o odeio não poderíamos nem ser amigos, principalmente agora que, por causa dele, você esta ficando magoado, un.

- Ah, claro. É por isso que ficam se agarrando por aí. – Não sabia o que tinha na sua voz, sabia apenas que estava diferente.

- Sasori-no-danna aquilo que você viu...

- Não me venha me dizer que era um genjutsu! – Disse, não queria ser feito de bobo novamente.

- Eu não ia dizer isso, un. – Viu que a fala do loiro era mansa, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-lo com alguma palavra mal escolhida. – Não foi ilusão danna, mas eu nunca quis.

- Então por que o fez? – Não falava irritado, sua voz estava estranha, calma, mas estranha.

- Eu não fiz nada, ele roubou aqueles beijos de mim. – Viu o loiro falar de cabeça baixa.

- É, e ele também roubou aquele amasso né? – Perguntou, cínico.

- Não! Aquilo eu... Ele me prensou na parede e eu tentei sair, mas ele me impediu e... Me perdoe, não queria que você visse... Eu fui fraco, não consegui repeli-lo, ele não deixou...

- Então, se era inocente, por que não queria que eu visse? – Perguntou, isso era um ponto incoerente, mas, para dizer a verdade, em sua mente, tudo o que o loiro dizia era incoerente... Incoerente ou falso.

- Não queria que acreditasse naquela cena e se magoasse,un. Ou pensasse mal de mim, não queria que visse como fui fraco, como não tive forças para empurrar o Uchiha para longe, não queria que pensasse que eu era um fracassado, fracote, mas talvez eu seja isso mesmo, un. Saí daqui para me fortalecer com o intuito de protegê-lo, mas acho que não fiz um bom trabalho, não consegui nem empurrar o Uchiha para longe de mim de tão fraco que eu estava, fiquei até paralisado de surpresa, un. Fui um fraco, danna, me desculpe. Me desculpe também por aquele dia do ataque dos ninjas da chuva, aquele foi o primeiro beijo que ele me roubou, desculpe-me por me deixar surpreender e por... E por... – Só que Deidara não conseguia mais falar. Sasori viu algumas lagrimas caindo de seus olhos. – Meu pequeno Sasori. – Ele soluçava e chorava, mas com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu te machuquei minha marionete. – Deidara enxugou o rosto. Havia se acalmado. – Desculpe-me o choro danna, na verdade o que eu sempre quis foi proteger você, desculpe-me por isso, é que... – Viu-o sorrir, aquele choro tinha sido um choro de felicidade ou um choro falso? Não sabia por que, mas ao pensar nisso teve a mesma sensação que se tem quando a garganta se aperta. – É que eu... Nunca pensei que conseguiria dizer isso à você, pensei que não me ouviria, ou que minha voz não fosse sair, mas... Eu consegui e estou feliz com isso e... – Viu o sorriso desaparecer ao encará-lo nos olhos. – SA-SASORI! O que... O que eu fiz? – Estranhou. Como assim o que ele havia feito? Viu-o correr em sua direção e estanhou ainda mais quando ele o prensou na parede que havia ao lado da cama..

- Deidara o que você... – Calou-se, finalmente percebera o que havia de errado com sua voz. Ela estava embargada.

- Danna... Você esta chorando. – Ouviu o loiro falar, preocupado. Sentiu a mão do loiro acariciar seu rosto secando suas lagrimas. Então estava mesmo chorando, fora este o efeito da conversa de Deidara com ele. – Sasori... Desculpe-me, não queria fazê-lo chorar novamente.

- Dei... Deidara. – Soluçou. Agora que percebeu o que estava lhe acontecendo, as lágrimas corriam soltas, deixou o choro fluir, de repente sentia-se impotente. – Deidara eu... Eu... Você não fez... Nada... Eu apenas... Apenas... Deidara. – Falava, sendo interrompido por soluços constantes. – Deidara eu... – Tentava recuperar a compostura não queria chorar na frente do loiro. – Eu... – Deidara estava abraçando-o, xingou. Isso não o ajudava em nada, ao contrário, o fazia perder ainda mais a compostura. – Isso é verdade? – Perguntou inseguro.

- É sim, Sasori. Me perdoe. Aqueles beijos, aquele amasso, foram tudo armação do Itachi. Na verdade.... Tudo aquilo, eu tenho vontade de fazer... Mas com você. – Ele falava-lhe ainda enxugando suas lágrimas. – Se você se magoou eu peço mil desculpas... Meu Sasori.

- Como... Eu posso... Saber se é verdade? – Perguntou, ainda entre soluços.

- Danna, acredite em mim. Não sei o que fazer para provar-lhe que é verdade, eu até pensei em arrumar um briga com o Itachi para provar a você que não gosto dele, mas... Eu preferi falar com você primeiro. Quem sabe quando eu teia outra chance? Quem sabe quando você deixaria eu me aproximar novamente?

- Deidara, não sei se...

- Se pode confiar em mim, né? Não o culpo, também duvidaria se tivesse me magoado tanto quanto você. Sasori, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, mas... Eu não sei. – Sentia Deidara acariciando seu rosto, ainda não entendia como isso acontecia se ele era apenas uma marionete.

XxXx

Sabia que Sasori se sentia inseguro, não gostava de vê-lo chorar. Não gostava de vê-lo triste.

- Não sei como dizer isso, mas é uma coisa que quero dizer já há um bom tempo. – Via o olhar curioso que Sasori lhe dirigia, sorriu. Ele parecia uma criança desse jeito, com o olhar tão indagador quanto o de uma criança que começara a descobrir o mundo.

- O que é? – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Macios... Gostaria de saber como Sasori os havia feito, devia lembrar-lhe de perguntar... Afinal, como uma marionete podia ser tão doce de se beijar e tão gostosa de se tocar.

- Bom... – Disse, ao sair do transe em que os cabelos de Sasori o haviam deixado. Ruborizou, queria desviar o olhar, mas não iria. Queria declarar-se olhando-o nos olhos. – Sasori... Eu...

- Espere Deidara. – Sasori levantou-se, sentando direito e olhando nos olhos de Deidara.

- Sim? – Perguntou, curioso com o que o ruivo diria.

- Eu... Também tenho algo a lhe dizer... – Viu que Sasori parara de chorar. – Sabe... Acho... Bom... Eu não... Digo... – Sorriu divertido, Sasori não era de enrolar enquanto falava. – Digo...

- Sasori. – Silenciou-o, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios. – Sabe Sasori, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Você esta falando de mais. – Sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que Sasori arregalava os olhos. – Sasori. – Chamou, com uma voz mais macia dessa vez. – Escute-me. – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e sorriu ao ver que ele havia tremido, imaginou que, se pudesse, estaria arrepiado. – Aishiteru. – Sussurrou-lhe novamente ao ouvido lambendo, em seguida, a parte de trás da orelha do ruivo e percebendo mais uma vez que ele tremia, provavelmente estava tendo um calafrio. Perguntou-se como teria algo assim se seu corpo era de madeira. Bom... Isso não importava.

- Um... – Gemeu o ruivo. – Deidara. – Ouviu-o falar num tipo de gemido, o qual fez com que se arrepiasse. – Deidara eu...

XxXx

Não sabia o que dizer, não esperava por isso, ele lhe correspondia mesmo! Era isso que ele queria lhe falar aquele dia antes do ataque? Sentia-se impotente de novo, mas não chorava mais. Queria responder-lhe, mas não estava encontrando as palavras que queria.

As palavras que ele teria usado no dia do ataque se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

Por isso, a única coisa que disse foi:

- Aishiteru mo Dei-kun. – Falou e depois, sem pensar, escondeu seu rosto no peitoral do loiro. Sasori sabia, mesmo não olhando-o, que ele estava sorrindo, um daqueles lindos sorrisos que sempre havia desejado e agora, conseguia. Sorriu, ainda de encontro ao peitoral de loiro.

- Sasori. – Ouviu o loiro chamá-lo, sentiu seu queixo ser puxado para cima, forçando-o a encará-lo, porém, mal teve tempo de olhar em seu rosto, a boca de Deidara já estava sobre a sua.

XxXx

Havia desejado tanto esse momento e dessa vez não era contra a vontade de seu pequeno. Separaram-se quando sentiu falta de ar.

- Mais. – Pediu-lhe o menor, agarrando seu pescoço. Sorriu, não podia negar-lhe.

Respirou mais uma vez, pegando o ar que saberia que logo faltariam a seus pulmões e beijou novamente seu pequeno, seus lábios, por incrível que pareça, eram macios, apesar de frios, mas incrivelmente gostosos. Poderia beijar-lhe para sempre se não fossem seus, malditos, pulmões.

Separaram-se novamente e novamente acariciou o rosto de seu Sasori. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu a língua de Sasori lambendo-lhe a orelha.

- Hum... – Gemeu de olhos fechados, estava deliciando Sasori com tal gesto, sabia e adorava isso. Afinal, havia algo melhor do que deliciar o seu pequeno com gemidos?

XxXx

Deidara o deixaria louco, tinha certeza disso e teve sua confirmação com o gemido incrivelmente excitante do loiro. Sorriu, enquanto mordiscava-lhe a orelha, estava muito confortável perto de Deidara ou, melhor dizendo, nos braços de Deidara, já que esse lhe abraçava e acariciava com tanta vontade.

- Danna... – Deidara soltou mais um gemido, dessa vez em forma de suspiro, o que excitou ainda mais o pequeno ruivinho.

Sorriu e tocou o rosto de Deidara, fazendo com que esse o olhasse, tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos e Deidara abocanhou o seu indicador, chupando-o. Sasori deliciava-se com tal sensação, até que sentiu-se sendo virado. A última coisa que soube, antes de ser atacado pelos beijos e lambidas do loiro, foi que estava deitado de costas no colchão.

- Saso-chan... – Ouviu o loiro falar, quando cessou as carícias que lhe fazia. Olhou-o, intrigado, por que ele parara? – Saso-chan... Você é meu, apenas meu. E eu, sempre serei seu. E sabe de uma coisa – Ele chegou perto de sua orelha. – Eu adoro você e adoro tê-lo como meu... Acompanhante. – Nunca vira Deidara assim, com esse sorriso tão pervertido e, ao mesmo tempo, divertido, bem, não com tal sorriso sendo direcionado para si, só o vira como esse tipo de sorriso quando contava algumas piadas, mas aquilo era gozação e isso... Isso era... Bom, era algo verdadeiro. – Sasori no danna. – Ouviu Deidara o chamar, saiu de seus pensamentos e notou que o sorriso havia sido trocado por uma expressão de preocupação. – Você esta bem? Parece preocupado. – O loiro falou. Zeloso.

- Não, estou apenas pensando.

- Sabe Saso-chan, fico feliz de ver que está em meus braços e que agora confia em mim. – O loiro disse beijando-lhe o pescoço e depois o encarou, sorrindo.

- Deidara, eu pensei que nunca mais confiaria, não só em você, mas que nunca mais confiaria em ninguém. Tentei até tirá-lo da cabeça... Eu... Me sentia tão vulnerável. – Confessou segurando os braços do loiro. Sentia-se seguro admitindo isso para Deidara.

O loiro riu.

- Bom, ainda bem que isso não aconteceu. – Assentiu e deitou a cabeça no peito do loiro que estava, agora, deitando-se ao seu lado. Este deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas, antes que pudesse se aconchegar, Sasori levantou-se subitamente.

- Hei! O que houve? – O loiro perguntou.

- E se o Itachi tentar fazer algo contra você? – Perguntou, sabia que sua voz tinha falhado. De repente estava com medo.

- Bom... No caso teria de me defender, não é? – Respondeu o loiro, travesso.

- Falo sério Dei! – Dês de quando o chamava de Dei? Bom, não importava, gostou do apelido que acabara de dar a ele.

- Eu também. – Ouviu o loiro responder, dessa vez com ar sério, sentando-se. Sentiu Deidara colocar a mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço e acariciar aquela área. Sasori fechou os olhos e apreciou os carinhos de Deidara, ciente de que o loiro lhe observava.

- Deidara. – Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e sentiu-se envolver por seus braços.

- Tudo bem. – Deidara respondeu.

Percebeu que estava chorando de novo. Apertou o sobretudo de Deidara com as mãos, queria ficar ainda mais perto dele. Olhou-o nos olhos.

XxXx

Viu os lindos olhos de Sasori o encararem, ele estava chorando, parecia uma criança pedindo pela mãe. Sasori estava com medo.

- Não vai embora. – Ouviu-o pedir.

- Na tenho motivos pra ir... – Respondeu, abraçando-o.

- Meus pais também não tinham. – Olhava nos olhos de Sasori, ele tinha medo de ser novamente abandonado.

- Eu não vou embora. – Sussurrou ao seu ouvido e mordiscou sua orelha, era meio estranho mordiscar uma orelha de madeira, mas se Sasori estava gostando, por que parar?

- Meu... Meu Deidara... – Murmurou o pequeno. – Espere. Você não é meu... – O loiro o olhou espantado. - Eu sou seu... – Seus olhos o encaravam e, ao ouvir a afirmação do ruivo, sorriu.

- Eu sei que é. – Disse ao ruivo, e começou, lentamente, a beijar seu pescoço, como um ato de carinho.

- Pare. – Ouviu o ruivo pedir, estranhou, ele estava apenas sendo carinhoso. Olhou para o menor que o observava. – Assim não, assim. – Ouviu Sasori dizer, antes de começar a beijar vorazmente seu pescoço, surpreendendo-o. Nunca pensara que o pequeno faria algo assim em um momento como aquele. Sasori começou a distribuir mordidas por seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, apreciando as mordidas, não eram delicadas, eram fortes, como se Sasori quisesse lhe arrancar um pedaço, mas não eram tão fortes a ponto de realmente machucá-lo, e ele sabia por que. Sasori não o machucaria, porque tinha medo de que fosse embora, porque não queria perdê-lo, porque não queria perder mais ninguém que amasse.

Deidara o segurou, e com algum esforço, o parou. Claro, sem deixar de receber uma carinha bicuda. Olhou aquele biquinho de Sasori. Dês de quando ele podia fazer bicos? Bom, não importava, aquele bico era uma gracinha. Deidara não pôde deixar de sorrir ao constatar isso. Levantou seu queixo e tomou seus lábios, desfazendo o bico do menor e acariciando, com sua língua, a língua do ruivo. Ele queria algo voraz? Selvagem? Não sabia se conseguiria dá-lo, mas se dependesse dele, daria tudo o que o outro quisesse.

XxXx

Deidara o beijava como se tivesse sede de seu beijo, como se para sobreviver precisasse beijá-lo como a maior vontade. No começo, percebeu que ele só tentava agradá-lo, mas, com o beijo se aprofundando viu que Deidara agora o beijava com mais desejo do que quando haviam começado o beijo, os dois se desejavam agora... Não... Os dois precisavam um do outro agora. Tantas semanas longes, tantos dias sem se falar, mas agora estavam juntos, então... Por que não aproveitar?

XxXx

Os beijos continuavam enquanto as carícias aumentavam, junto com a intensidade da mesma. Deidara surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a mão de Sasori deslizar por sua perna.

Logo se recuperou da surpresa e parou de beijar a boca de Sasori. Abriu seu sobretudo, começando a beijar o peito do ruivo, mordiscando-lhe vez ou outra.

XxXx

Sasori deliciava-se com os atos do loiro. Queria dar a mesma sensação a ele, mas Deidara não o deixava levantar. Sentiu as mãos do loiro percorrerem todo o seu corpo. Sorriu. Deidara sabia fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

XxXx

**A mão de Deidara descia e subia pelo corpo do ruivo, enquanto este acariciava involuntariamente seus cabelos, não sabiam até onde iriam e também não se importavam.**

**Sasori deliciava-se com os toques do maior, aproveitando as sensações que eles lhe proporcionavam, mas de repente, Deidara parou com os movimentos e se levantou.**

**- Não quero que nos atrapalhem, un. – Disse Deidara, trancando a porta.**

**O loiro virou-se para Sasori com um sorriso.**

**- Já estava na hora de nos acertarmos. – Ele disse, sentando-se na cama e acariciando o peitoral de seu pequeno Sasori. – Desculpe a interrupção. – Disse e logo Sasori o puxou.**

**- Não faça isso de novo. – Pediu o ruivo, fazendo mais um biquinho.**

**Deidara sorriu e novamente beijou Sasori, enquanto o ruivo tirava seu sobretudo lentamente, sendo ajudado pelo maior.**

**- Sasori. – Deidara o parou, quando livraram-se de sua peça de roupa. – Não sei até aonde vamos com isso. Você tem certeza que é isso o que quer? – Perguntou o loiro, preocupado.**

**- Não me importo até aonde vamos, quero ir até o final com você. – Respondeu o ruivo, despreocupado.**

**Deidara sorriu, por mais que estivesse preocupado não negaria isso à Sasori. O loiro sentiu que Sasori lambia seu pescoço, ele realmente queria ir até o fim.**

**Bom, então, estava decidido. Deidara sentou-se tirando Sasori de cima de si, o ruivo já ia reclamar, mas antes de ter a chance de abrir a boca, o loiro já estava distribuindo beijos, carícias e mordidas por todo o seu corpo.**

**O ruivo não estava acostumado a deixar que alguém tomasse o controle, mas agora não se importava em ceder, não quando era Deidara quem comandava.**

**O loiro passou a mão pela virilha de Sasori sentindo ali um volume, e olhou surpreso para o ruivo. Já havia visto Sasori sem roupa enquanto treinavam, era uma forma de batalha e ele não havia visto nada ali.**

**O ruivo riu.**

**- Aquela era uma forma de batalha. – O ruivo explicou, era por isso que parecia não ter nada e era por isso que Deidara não se cortara com as armas escondidas no corpo do ruivo.**

**Deidara riu de si mesmo, havia sido ingênuo. Dessa vez o corpo de Sasori parecia ter sido feito exatamente como era antes.**

**Deidara continuou passando a mão pelo corpo do outro enquanto este lhe beijava, o loiro levou sua mão, do peitoral do menor, até tocar-lhe o sexo, delicadamente, por fora da calça. Sentindo o tecido, enquanto que, com a outra mão, ainda acariciava-lhe o peito.**

**O ruivo arqueou as costas ao sentir o loiro apertar seu membro na mão, a qual já estava dentro de sua calça.**

**- Hmm... – Sasori gemeu. Deidara o olhou e viu seu rosto contorcido em prazer.**

**Uma vontade de ver mais e mais essa expressão de prazer no rosto do pequeno apoderou-se do loiro, que começou um lento movimento de vai e vem com o membro de Sasori, enquanto beijava-lhe do peito à barriga e de lá ao pescoço.**

**Sasori estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, de modo que, antes de Deidara conseguir levar os beijos ao seu pescoço, ele o puxou para mais um beijo em sua boca, dessa vez mordendo com força a boca do loiro, que retribuiu igualmente, tamanha era sua vontade de beijá-lo.**

**O ruivo passava a mão pelo peitoral do loiro, sentindo a maciez de sua pele, ele começou a abaixar a mão, passando pela barriga, sentindo os músculos de Deidara até que chegou ao cós da calça, levando sua mão por dentro da mesma sentindo a cueca do loiro.**

**Deidara soltou um gemido, o qual foi abafado pelo beijo, quando Sasori tocou-lhe o membro por cima da cueca, Sasori o imitou, ao sentir seu membro ser, mais uma vez, apertado pelo loiro.**

**O loiro já não agüentava, teve de tirar a mão de Sasori de suas calças antes de abocanhar mais uma vez os lábios deste.**

**- Deidara... Mas... O que? – Sasori fora pego desprevenido pelo movimento do loiro.**

**Este acariciava os cabelos de Sasori, ao mesmo tempo em que, com sua outra mão, abaixava a calça com a qual o ruivo estava vestido, sendo ajudado por esse, que, no final, com as pernas, lançou-a longe.**

**Sasori tocou gentilmente o rosto de Deidara, chamando sua atenção, o loiro, contra a vontade, parou os movimentos que fazia e ficou a observar Sasori. Este sentou-se no colo do loiro, o qual agora estava deitado de peito para cima, e começou a se remexer, com as mãos do loiro em sua cintura, enlouquecendo-o.**

**- Deidara... – Sussurrou o ruivo, curvando-se para alcançar a orelha do maior. – Por favor... Preciso... – Ele não terminou a frase, um gemido o interrompeu, Deidara acabava de apertar-lhe uma das nádegas.**

**Deidara não precisava esperar Sasori terminar a frase, sabia muito bem do que o ruivo precisava. Gemeu. Sasori não parava de se mexer e seu membro já estava mais do que duro, sem contar que a imagem de Sasori rebolando em cima de seu pênis, o deixava louco, pois Sasori ficava com uma cara de inocente, a qual Deidara não conseguia parar de olhar. **

**Sentou-se, fazendo Sasori sair do lugar a onde estava e sentar-se em cima de suas pernas, beijou o pescoço do ruivo, provocando-lhe gemidos. Lentamente o loiro deitou-se por cima do mais velho que acompanhava seus movimentos com os olhos. Beijou-o, descia os lábios pelo corpo do ruivo. Começou pela boca, sentindo o sabor da mesma e se arrepiando com a língua de Sasori, enquanto Sasori passava as mãos em suas costas, estava com tanta vontade, tão louco pelo que Deidara lhe fazia sentir, que arrancou a blusa do outro, deixando seu peitoral a mostra e começando a acariciá-lo.**

**Deidara beijava-lhe o peitoral, concentrando-se em seu mamilo direito, lambendo-o e mordiscando-o, enquanto ouvia os gemidos e sussurros incoerentes do mais velho.**

**Sasori aproveitava as carícias de Deidara, enquanto descia uma mão para sua calça e adentrava-a chegando à sua cueca, acariciando-lhe o sexo.**

**Deidara desceu com a língua fazendo um caminho da boca até o pênis do pequeno, lambendo-o, deixando o ruivo louco. Sasori parou tudo o que fazia para sentir melhor as lambidas fornecidas pelo loiro. Sentia seu membro enrijecer a cada vez que Deidara o lambia ou mordiscava-o. Se continuasse assim, não chegaria nunca aonde queria, sabia o que Deidara estava fazendo, mas não queria chegar ao ápice ainda, não assim. Por isso com um movimento rápido abaixou as calças do maior, fazendo-o parar com a brincadeira, conseguiu, com certo esforço, ficar em cima de Deidara e abocanhou-lhe o membro.**

**O loiro praticamente gritou ao sentir seu membro ser abocanhado com tanta vontade.**

**Sasori chupava o pênis de Deidara enquanto observava as feições do loiro. Com uma mão ele começou a masturbá-lo e vendo que Deidara gostava, aumentou a velocidade. Sentiu-se, então, ser puxado para cima.**

**- Você... Não vai... Me enlouquecer. – Deidara disse com um sorriso divertido, enquanto tentava respirar o máximo de ar que podia. Estava ofegante.**

**O loiro virou Sasori de costas para si, sabia que Sasori queria isso e não dava mais para adiar, agora que também estava cheio de vontade. Beijou-lhe a nuca, sentindo-o tremer.**

**- Vai. – Ouviu-o suspirar. Ajeitou-o.**

**Sasori empinou um pouco o traseiro para que ficasse mais fácil ao loiro.**

**Deidara acariciou as costas de Sasori.**

**- Pronto? – Perguntou Deidara, gentilmente, enquanto acariciava a parte de trás do pescoço do ruivo e roçava-se nele, ansioso por finalmente entrar dentro de si.**

**Como resposta o ruivo balançou a cabeça, logo depois, sentindo a mão de Deidara tocar-lhe o membro, começando a masturbá-lo, enquanto com a outra mão, separava as bochechas de seu traseiro, Deidara passou, mais uma vez, a mão pelo corpo do ruivo antes de direcionar seu pênis na direção da entrada do mesmo.**

**Sasori arqueou as costas ao sentir o loiro introduzir-se para dentro de si. Finalmente quando Deidara achou que já estava bastante dentro, começou a se mover lentamente, para que Sasori se acostumasse ao intruso dentro dele. O ruivo começou a mexer-se de forma que, praticamente, rebolava no membro do loiro, deixando-o ainda mais disposto. Deidara aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos enquanto beijava o pescoço e a nuca do ruivo. Este continuava a rebolar, acompanhando o rítmo de Deidara, que agora aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos com a mão no membro do ruivo.**

**Sasori sentia todas as carícias de Deidara. Os dois começavam a suar, graças aos movimentos já rápidos do loiro. O quarto se enchia de gemidos e sussurros, estes, muitas vezes incoerentes, enquanto em outras, ouviam-se juras e palavras de amor.**

**- Nunca lhe deixarei – Murmurou Deidara no ouvido de Sasori, causando uma ótima sensação de embriaguês no ruivo.**

**- Sempre te amarei. – Respondeu o menor, logo em seguida soltando um longo gemido ao ejacular na mão do loiro, que, pelo visto, o havia estimulado de mais.**

**Ao mesmo tempo em que gozava, Sasori, involuntariamente, fez com que sua entrada se apertasse, apertando junto, o membro do loiro, que o acompanhou, chegando logo ao ápice.**

**Separaram-se. Deidara deixou-se descansar no colchão, o ruivo deitou a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o. Deidara o envolveu com um braço em quanto o outro puxava a coberta que há muito caíra no chão, com tudo o que havia sido feito. Com ela cobriu a si e a seu ruivo e antes que Sasori adormecesse pelo cansaço, ou entrasse em um sono falso, sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**- Aishiteru... Danna. – Logo após. beijou a cabeça do mais velho.**

**- Aishiteru mo, Dei. – Respondeu Sasori, deixando-se cair logo depois em um de seus sonos induzidos, adormecendo nos braços de Deidara.**

**Deidara sorriu, satisfeito. Finalmente estavam juntos.**

**XxXx**

**Acordaram, haviam deixado a cortinha aberta e agora o sol os despertava. Olharam-se e sorriram um para o outro, com a lembrança da noite passada em suas cabeças.**

**- Bom dia. – Desejou Deidara.**

**- Bom dia. – Respondeu-lhe o ruivo com um lindo sorriso.**

**- Beijaram-se mais uma vez e Deidara levantou-se.**

**- É bom tomar um banho, pegue. Também irei me arrumar. – Disse o ruivo e Deidara concordou, afinal, se descobrissem eles não poderiam mais ficar juntos, entristeceu-se ao lembrar que teriam que fingir não sentir nada um pelo outro, ou, pelo menos, apenas, amizade. Não queria esconder seu relacionamento, mas se não o fizesse, não poderiam sequer ter um relacionamento. Pain não deixaria. Assim era melhor, pelo menos quando estivessem a sós poderiam ser verdadeiros um com o outro sobre o que sentiam, e poderiam fazer o que bem quisessem.**

**O ruivo estendeu as roupas de Deidara para que ele as pegasse. O loiro se vestiu, penteou o cabelo e antes de sair verificou se havia alguém. Como não encontrou nada, saiu.**

**- Bom dia Deidara, teve uma noite divertida? – Deidara ouviu Itachi perguntar, mas antes que pudesse responder outra voz o fez por si.**

**- Bom dia Itachi. – O loiro olhou para o lado e viu Hidan encarando o moreno.**

**-Olá Hidan. – O Uchiha respondeu ao outro, fulminando-o com o olhar.**

**- O que estão fazendo? – Uma outra voz perguntou, por trás dos três.**

**- Nada. – Respondeu o platinado, encarando o moreno.**

**- Então andem. Pain não gosta de atrasos no café. – Falou Zetsu, dando as costas aos três, sem deixar de direcionar um olhar à Deidara.**

**A porta do quarto de Sasori se abriu e o ruivo sal de lá, dando de cara com os três.**

**- Faltam vinte minutos para o café. – Disse o ruivo, mais para Deidara do que para os outros.**

**- Heh, verdade. Ei loiro burro, é melhor trocar de roupa, sabe como o Pain é. Não gosta que estejamos com a mesma roupa da noite passada no café. – Falou o platinado, também apressando Deidara, que assentiu e seguiu para seu quarto. Todos se dispersaram, menos Itachi, que ficou parado no lugar, esperando que Deidara entrasse no quarto, que ficava no final do corredor, mas antes de entrar, Deidara não pôde deixar de falar novamente com o Uchiha.**

**- Ah, Itachi. – Deidara virou-se para encarar o moreno. – Na verdade, minha noite foi mesmo muito divertida. – Ele falou, sabendo que assim irritaria o moreno. Essa não era a única coisa que sabia. Sabia também que, de agora em diante, mesmo que brigasse com Sasori, eles não se separariam. Pelo menos, até que um dos dois morresse**.

Owari.

U/C: Yo é sou eu de novo ¬¬ Com já disse espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, peço que vocês me mandem reviews não só elogiando ou xingando ou algo assim, mas pra me darem dicas. Peço perdão se o lemon tiver ficado uma merda, mas espero que me ajudem a melhorar, mas se não tiver, gostaria que me mandassem reviews mesmo assim, é só clicar nesse botãozinho ai em baixo ó! Seu dedo não vai cair!

Zabuza: chega, vamo embora!

U/C: NAAAAAAO! AINDA TEM MAIS UMA COISA! Eu resolvi postar o capítulo hoje porque é o aniversario de uma grande amiga minha! **Reneev!** Então espero que tenha gostado Reneev, e peço desculpas, eu queria fazer uma fic pra você mas a criatividade não deu, espero que tenha gostado do cap, da fic e do lemon e...

Zabuza e Uchihinha: **Feliz aniversário! \o/**

[


End file.
